Fallen Star
by Mouko
Summary: Love transcends time, but can it transcend death? Can Seto retain his sanity, troubled by images of a past that the young CEO refuses to acknowledge?  And when those images start to affect Yami, will the Pharaoh dare to hope or love again? YamiSeto
1. Chapter Two

Author's notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed/commented! Here's chapter two! And, as I said before, there'll be yaoi (and yaoi hinting) so... if you don't like that, you were warned. 

We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters! We're not making money off of this, either. 

Yu-Gi-Oh!: Fallen Star 

by 

Neon Tiger (Mouko) and Yuki Ryu 

*^* 

Chapter Two 

Horns sounded off noisily as cars tore down the streets. People walked up and down the sidewalk, going places or returning home, as one would expect in any busy city. 

Seto paid them no mind as he wandered down the sidewalk, weaving slightly. He would have suspected that people thought him drunk if he had enough sense to notice it. As it stood, he didn't even have enough sense to remember that he didn't walk home from school; he had a limo. 

His stay at the nurse's office proved to be rather unhelpful. He managed to catch a few minutes of sleep but felt worse than he had going in. It was as if sleep were sapping energy instead of replacing it. Or perhaps it was the dreams? He wasn't much into believing that dreams meant something, but they were definitely affecting his mental health. 

Seto yelped as a car tore by him, signaling that he had fumbled off the sidewalk and in to the streets. He quickly got back on to the sidewalk and stopped to look around weakly. How could he possibly pick up Mokuba from school if he couldn't even walk down the sidewalk? 

Seto sighed and decided to just wing it and hope a car didn't hit him. There was no point in just standing there all day. He turned on his heels and proceeded down the sidewalk once more. 

The brunette was vaguely aware of where he was; he could almost swear it was the street leading past the Turtle Shack, Yugi's grandfather's store. Seto stopped to wonder if he was even traveling in the right direction. Was Mokuba's school past the Turtle Shack or on the other side of town entirely? He couldn't even remember. 

"Oi, is that who I think it is?" 

Seto blinked and almost recognized the voice but simply sighed and resumed his disoriented walking. 

"Yeah, it is! It's Kaiba!" 

Seto blinked at his name but continued walking, or at least he tried to. He winced as he bumped in to a mailbox and stepped back before continuing onward. 

"Hey, Kaiba!" 

Seto didn't want to see who was calling his name. He paused and tried to keep on forward but only ended up slamming in to a phone booth. He yelped in pain and flinched, grumbling irritably. 

"Kaiba? Are you alright?" 

The young CEO jumped and snapped about, having not expected someone to be right behind him. 

Yugi started at Seto's reaction. "Kaiba?" he blinked. 

"Ah?" Seto blinked repeatedly, then grunted. Of course there stood a chance that he'd see Yugi on that street. His grandfather's card shop was there! 

"Whazzup?" Jonouchi stood behind Yugi, holding his briefcase over his shoulder casually. 

Seto blinked slowly and rubbed his eyes. "... How many times do I have to tell you that everything's fine before you believe me?" 

"When you actually are fine," Yugi frowned. "We're only concerned about you, Kaiba..." 

"Yeah, ya don't need to get so defensive!" Jonouchi agreed. 

Seto grunted. "I'm not defensive... I'm just... tired." 

"How about we help get you home, Kaiba?" Yugi suggested. 

"... I have to pick up Mokuba..." Seto muttered, glancing around slowly. "I just need to find his school..." 

"Why didn't you take yer limo?" Jonouchi blinked. 

Seto paused before his eyes widened. He slapped his forehead and let out an exasperated moan. 

Yugi sweatdropped as he had the feeling that the brunette was so tired that he had forgot all about riding in his limo. 

"Dude, you forgot?" Jonouchi stared. 

"... I didn't forget," Seto grunted, though his cheeks took a distinctive tint. "I wanted the exercise." 

"Then why're ya blushin'?" Jonouchi leaned forward to point. 

"I'm not," Seto growled. 

"Yeah you are!" Jonouchi grinned and poked Seto's nose. "Just admit it!" 

"... Don't touch me," Seto grunted. 

"Jonouchi, you shouldn't antagonize him, especially when he's not feeling so well," Yugi frowned. 

"Eh, it wouldn't be a problem if he weren't so antisocial!" Jonouchi protested. 

Seto glowered at Jonouchi. 

Yugi sighed at the tactless blonde. 

"What? You were thinkin' it too!" Jonouchi blinked. 

Seto turned on his heels. "I'm leaving now." 

However, he didn't get far as he immediately slammed in to the telephone booth again. 

"... ... Ow." 

"... Hey, I just had an idea," Yugi said after a moment. "How about I walk you home, Kaiba, while Jonouchi picks up Mokuba?" 

"Yeah, that works!" Jonouchi beamed. "I know where the school is!" 

Seto's first instinct was to refuse. However, his face hurt and he was almost positive his nose was bleeding. He debated his options, then sighed and nodded. "I suppose... not that I need any help." 

"Great!" Yugi smiled, happy that the young CEO was willing to accept his help. 

"Okay!" Jonouchi grinned and gave the two of them a thumbs-up. "I'll go get Mokuba then!" 

Seto grunted and watched as Jonouchi turned and darted down the sidewalk. Seto blinked as he realized he had, indeed, been walking in the opposite direction and sighed. 

"Come on, Kaiba, let's go," Yugi smiled as he held a hand out to the taller boy. 

Seto stared at Yugi for a moment, then let out a deep sigh and slowly extended his hand to the other boy. When faced with the options of accepting help from his rival or slamming in to telephone booths or even worse, the young CEO was forced to admit that Yugi was the better option. 

Yugi grinned even wider as Seto took his hand, happy that the other boy seemed to be becoming less hostile towards him and his friends, and began to lead Seto off towards his home. 

Seto was almost immediately thankful for Yugi's support as with the very first step, he found his legs almost giving out underneath him. 

"Whoa, careful!" Yugi yelped as he quickly moved closer to the young CEO, using both hands in an attempt to support the taller boy. 

Seto faltered and glanced at Yugi before letting out another sigh. He felt like a complete idiot. Even worse, he felt like a complete idiot in front of the one person he did not want to look like a complete idiot in front of. 

"Come on, let's go slow...," Yugi said as he gently helped keep Seto steady as they stumbled towards the other boy's home. 

Seto hung his head and sighed. He couldn't go on like this. He needed sleep, one way or another. "I wonder if I can get some tranquilizers...? Sleeping pills wouldn't be strong enough." 

"Maybe you should talk to a doctor about this," Yugi suggested, brows furrowed slightly. 

"... A doctor couldn't help," Seto grunted. He sincerely doubted doctors could do anything about dreams, outside of drugging him. 

"Maybe you should try natural alternatives then?" Yugi tilted his head. 

"I wasn't aware there was a natural alternative for dreams," Seto muttered, to himself. 

"Is that's what's making you sick?" Yugi blinked, as he didn't realize the young CEO hadn't meant for him to hear that part. 

"Ah?" Seto looked up, and then mentally cursed himself for letting that slide. "... You could say that." 

"What kind of dreams are they?" Yugi asked, curious. 

Seto refrained from snapping at Yugi that it was none of his business. He couldn't very well be rude to the one person keeping him out of getting hit by a car. "I think it's ancient Egypt." 

"Oh?" 

"... Yes," Seto stared at the ground. 

"Would you mind telling me about them?" 

Seto clenched his jaw before letting out a deep sigh. They were just dreams. Why should he feel so protective about it, outside of protecting his pride? His pride was already destroyed for the day. "Just random images or scenes... that's all." 

"Care to share some of them?" 

"... Why would you care one way or another what-?!" Seto snapped his head about to glower at Yugi, then paused and stared with wide eyes. 

Instead of Yugi, Yami was the one supporting him. 

Seto's jaw fell limp, unable to finish his sentence, as he stared at Yami. He knew there was something different about Yugi; it happened every time Yugi went to duel. Even the voice changed, becoming deeper and more commanding. He wasn't so blind to not notice the changes, as he always was rather shrewd at those sorts of things. However, he always shrugged off the changes as his imagination. Now that he was face to face with it, he began to question everything he had passed off as his imagination. 

"Kaiba?" Yami asked, noticing the young CEO's drastic change in demeanor. 

Seto felt the color drain from his face as his eyes widened. 

_"Seto?" Yami repeated._

_ "Ah?" Seto jerked and raised his gaze from the floor, meeting Yami's gaze before quickly looking away. "Y-yes, my prince?"_

_ "You worried me for a moment there," Yami smiled._

_ "I... apologize," Seto muttered. "I was thinking..."_

_ Seto raised his eyes slightly to look around the room they now stood in, a bit apprehensive._

_ The room was exactly like one would expect an Egyptian Prince to have. The bed looked to be made of solid gold with a mattress made of finest silk. Even the blankets and pillows looked to be made of silk as hieroglyphs covered every inch of the bed. Rich murals and statues matching those of the throne room rested in the Prince's room, as well as a rich carpet that protected the royal feet from the cold floor._

_ Seto wasn't sure if he should take being the prince's room as an honor or as an omen. Why would Yami want to see him, especially after the little incident in the market place?_

_ "Oh? What were you thinking about?" Yami asked curiously, a smile on his face._

_ Seto swallowed hard. "Just wondering about why... why you wanted to talk to me, my prince."_

_ "Well, to be perfectly honest, I wanted to see if you were willing to become friends," Yami said casually._

_ "Friends?" Seto looked up, confused. The prince wanted to be friends with HIM? Was this a joke?_

_ "Yes, friends," Yami smiled. "I haven't had a challenge like that in the Shadow Games for a long while. Since we're both the same age, like to play the same game, and have seem to have hit it off, I thought that maybe you were interested in pursuing a friendship."_

_ "I... I...," Seto was at a total loss. He was still rather angry about the whole loss from earlier but he knew that the one he was talking to was his prince. Despite the dangers of upsetting royalty, there was still the matter of his parents... "I don't know what to say, my prince... I am hardly someone people would want their prince to associate with..."_

_ Yami made a face. "Please, Seto, you can speak freely here. You don't have to kiss up."_

_ Seto blinked, then swallowed. "... You noticed?"_

_ "I noticed from when you first came into the throne room," Yami said flatly. "My father might not notice when someone's kissing his ass, but I do."_

_ "... I suppose I have much to learn about the art, then," Seto said, his voice dripping with his usual sarcasm._

_ "Now THAT'S more like it," Yami chuckled. "You sound more natural when you're not hiding your true feelings."_

_ The young priest glanced at Yami, more than a little confused by his demeanor. He certainly didn't act like a typical prince. "Most would find me naturally infuriating."_

_ "I suppose you are somewhat, but I prefer you this way," Yami grinned._

_ "You... prefer me to be obnoxious?" Seto arched an eyebrow. Even Heishin disliked Seto's attitude and made sure the brunette remembered that._

_ "Well... not so much obnoxious but honest." Yami leaned back slightly. "I can't stand seeing someone so full of spirit suppressing it like you were forced to back there."_

_ Seto lowered his gaze slightly. "You get used to it, eventually... but it still stings once and a while."_

_ "Well I want you to stop." Yami frowned sharply. "It's not right."_

_ "I...," Seto looked up, confused by both the demand and the seeming concern. He idly wondered if Heishin would be pleased to hear the prince tell the young priest not to act the very way Heishin wanted him to act. "It's not right... but it's 'proper etiquette'..."_

_ "I don't care, it's still not right."_

_ Seto fidgeted slightly. "I know... but I can't disobey my master..."_

_ Yami sighed and crossed his arms. "If you must continue, then please at least be yourself when around me. Would that be alright with you?" he asked._

_ "I...," Seto shifted slightly as he pondered that, then nodded. "I don't see why not..."_

_ "Great," Yami smiled._

_ "... Why do you care, though?" Seto looked at Yami, curiously._

_ "Because I would like to become friends with you."_

_ "... That's what I don't understand," Seto blinked. "Not even people at the temple want to have anything to do with me. Why would you?"_

_ "Because," Yami shrugged, as if that was all there was to it._

_ Seto blinked repeatedly. "I... see."_

_ "Would you at least consider it?" Yami asked._

_ Seto looked at Yami, still trying to fathom what it was that Yami wanted from him. No one ever spoke to him unless they needed something and he just couldn't imagine that anyone would simply want to be 'friends'. However, he imagined that Heishin would be furious if the young priest turned down a chance to 'get in good with the royalty'. "I... suppose... but I wouldn't know the first thing about it."_

_ "Well, I suppose I could teach you a few things," Yami smiled._

_ Seto wasn't sure how to take that but was mildly relieved. Perhaps he could stave off Heishin's anger by using Yami's sudden interest in him. A rather selfish reason, but one needed to be selfish sometimes when it came to survival. "I'd imagine so. I've never had a... friend."_

_ "I'd be honored if you'd see me as your first then," Yami smiled even wider in quite an inviting manner._

_ "A-all right," Seto nodded slowly, really starting to grow wary of the situation he was putting himself into._

_ Yami nodded as he continued to smile at Seto._

--------------------------- 

Seto moaned quietly as he twitched, his mind slowly coming in to focus. He felt tired and groggy, his entire body lethargic. What had happened? He remembered looking at Yugi and then flashing out to a weird dream. 

The dream was still very much prominent in his mind, bothering him immensely. What did it mean? Did he really want to know? 

Either way, the young CEO pushed it aside for much more important questions. Where was he now? 

Seto slowly opened his eyes, flinching at the light that greeted him. "Ah?" 

"Ah! You're finally awake, Niisama!" 

"Ah?" Seto's eyes snapped open as his eyes focused in on a very familiar sight: Mokuba. 

Mokuba leaned over onto Seto's bed, smiling with relief at his older brother. "You had me worried when Yugi told me all about what's been going on with you today," he said. 

Seto covered his eyes. He hadn't meant to worry Mokuba; that was the last thing he wanted. "I'm fine, Mokuba..." 

"I'm glad," Mokuba smiled before he lunged over to hug Seto. 

Seto yelped at the sudden lunge, then laughed quietly and returned it. Mokuba meant so much to him. There was something special about having someone at home who was glad you were alive or even existed. He owed Mokuba a lot for his support and love, something he never got from anyone else. 

When Mokuba finally pulled back from the hug, he looked up at his brother quite seriously. "Niisama, you're staying home tomorrow and getting some rest," he said firmly. 

"I can't, Mokuba," Seto sighed. "I have school... not to mention work." 

"You're staying home!" Mokuba said insistently. "You're going to rest and get better!" 

"Mokuba...," Seto sighed again. How could he get his brother to understand? He was needed at the company and his absences at the school were already rather high due to the whole incident with Pegasus. 

"I've already called the school," Mokuba said as he crossed his arms. "And I called you in sick at work. You ARE staying home tomorrow and you WILL relax!" 

"... You what?" Seto's eyes widened. "Mokuba, I can't stay home..." 

"You can. You've got permission, so you're gonna stay home even if I have to do something drastic," Mokuba insisted as he gave the young CEO his best pouting face. 

Seto almost surrendered to the pouting face but managed to retain a straight face. "Mokuba..." 

Mokuba pouted even more. "If you don't skip work and school so you can relax and get better you're not getting your cards back!" 

"... Getting my cards... back?" Seto stared at Mokuba. 

"I hid the key to your briefcase," Mokuba stated. 

"... I have a spare," Seto looked at Mokuba, levelly. 

"Hid that too," Mokuba pouted even more and returned the level gaze, almost a mirror image of his older brother. "AND your briefcase." 

"WHAT?!" Seto sat straight up. "Mokuba, that's not even funny!" 

"Neither is you nearly getting run over by a car." Mokuba continued to gaze at his brother levelly. Normally he would yield to his older brother's wisdom, but when it came to Seto's well being, Mokuba was a force to be reckoned with. 

"... That only happened a couple times!" Seto retorted, hotly. "It won't happen again!" 

"Yes, because you're staying home!" Mokuba returned. 

Seto's cheek twitched. "That's blackmail." 

"I prefer to call it 'looking out for my Niisama'," Mokuba grinned. 

Seto sighed. He knew he might as well give up. Mokuba was deadly serious and the tired CEO didn't have the energy to argue. He knew his little brother was just looking out for him and he was thankful for that. Besides, Seto had to admit that he needed someone to look out for him as he rarely did so himself. 

"Now for the rest of the day you're going to sleep and tomorrow we're going to do some fun stuff that won't stress you out," Mokuba said, sensing that Seto was no longer going to fight him. 

"Like?" Seto grunted as he laid back down, having no other options open to him. 

"Going to the museum," Mokuba grinned. "They've got some new stuff on loan and some kids in my class said they're actually pretty cool, and there's new interactive exhibits too." 

"Ah," Seto closed his eyes. "I suppose so..." 

Mokuba slipped off his brother before fluffing up his brother's pillows a bit and tucking him in. "Now you get some rest, Niisama, and concentrate on feeling better," he said soothingly. 

"Since when did you become the big brother?" Seto opened an eye to look at Mokuba, grinning slightly. 

"Since you needed someone watching out for you," Mokuba giggled before he lunged over to hug his older brother again. 

Seto grunted at the lunge, then chuckled quietly and returned the hug. "Sounds good." 

"Yeah, now get some sleep," Mokuba smiled as he slipped off the bed. 

He was answered with silence. 

Mokuba blinked and looked up to see that Seto was already fast asleep. 

---------------------- 

"Isn't this great, Niisama?" 

"I suppose," Seto blinked as he looked around the museum, his hands in his trench coat pockets. The Kaiba brothers stood in the middle of a huge Prehistoric exhibit, surrounded by dinosaur bones and fossils. The room was gigantic, with a huge dome overtop. As a result, there was a deep echo that resonated whenever anyone spoke and filled every corridor with a choking silence any other time. 

"Aren't you having fun?" Mokuba blinked, decked out in all sorts of souvenirs from the gift shop. 

"Well," Seto tilted his head to peer up at the jaws of the massive dinosaur towering above him. "I am... but I just can't help but wonder how I'd feel if I had my bones on display for people to gawk at." 

"Oh," Mokuba blinked then tilted his head slightly. "But these aren't really bones... they're fossils of bones. My teacher taught us that in science class." 

"I know," Seto nodded. "But still. Can you imagine being put on display like this? They even have fossilized waste." 

"Yeah... I guess you have a point, Niisama," Mokuba muttered as he scratched his cheek. "How about we look at something else instead then?" 

"Sounds good," Seto nodded as he turned and headed towards the hallway at the other end of the exhibit. "Where does this lead to?" 

"I think that's the new Egyptian exhibit," Mokuba guessed as he walked alongside his brother. 

"Egyptian, eh?" Seto didn't miss the irony. The dreams that had been keeping him up at night apparently took place in Egypt, and here he was walking into an Egyptian exhibit. 

"Yup," Mokuba nodded, as cheerful as ever. "I heard they got some really cool stuff here too." 

"Perhaps," Seto shrugged as he continued to walk, pausing the moment he entered the gigantic exhibit. 

The Egyptian exhibit hall was partially what one would expect with priceless artifacts in cases displayed in the middle of the room and along a couple of the walls, but there was also an interactive part to it. There was a large soft-foam pyramid and tomb for kids to run around in, climb onto, and explore. Obviously the museum wanted to cater to the kids' tastes as well as the adults. 

"Heh," Seto grinned. "Interesting layout." 

"Yeah, this is great!" Mokuba cheered as his attention centered on the kids' area. 

Seto grinned at Mokuba, chuckling quietly, and turned to pay more attention to the antiques in the cases. He slowly walked past them, eyeing them with only mild interest. The antiques ranged from crowns and circlets to staffs and statuettes. Nothing was particularly interesting, at least, to a CEO of a giant corporation. 

"I'm gonna go over there for a bit, okay Niisama?" Mokuba asked as he pointed at the fake pyramid. 

"Okay," Seto nodded, and then smirked. "Don't get lost." 

"I won't," Mokuba promised, grinning, before he darted off to play. 

"Heh," Seto smirked even wider, then turned to finish looking at the exhibits. He weaved around the glass cases, steadily growing more and more bored with each passing moment. At least, that was until something caught his eye. The young CEO stopped short and turned to stare down at the glass container before him, blinking. 

Resting inside the glass container was a beautiful amulet, sporting a large blue diamond with a white star in the center. It was attached to a solid gold band with a matching gold, ridged setting. Two large 'feathers' carved out of fire opal rested on either side of the diamond, dangling free save for where they were attached to the band at the tip. 

Seto simply stared at the amulet, unable to look away. 

"Enjoying yourself?" an old and mostly bald man wearing thick glasses asked. He wore a business suit and a nametag that proudly stated "Museum Curator". 

"... What is this?" Seto pointed at the amulet, meaningfully. 

"Oh, that is the Eye of Oasis, a magnificent find we recently acquired," the curator grinned, obviously pleased at the fact that a young person was taking an actual interest in history. 

"Eye of Oasis...?" Seto repeated, absently. 

"Yes. Beautiful isn't it?" the curator asked. 

"Yes...," Seto nodded. "What do you know about it...?" 

"Err... well... actually we don't know much except that it's quite old and originated from Egypt," the curator confessed sheepishly. 

"How much did you pay for it?" Seto demanded. He knew that items at a museum were either donated or bid on. 

"Uh... well... this particular piece was 10 million," the curator blinked. 

"Fifty million." 

"What?" the curator blinked repeatedly. 

The young CEO whirled and pulled his license out of his wallet, displaying it to the curator so that the man would know who he was. "I'll pay you fifty million for it." 

The curator's eyes bugged out as he looked at the license and recognized the infamous Seto Kaiba. "M-Mr. K-Kaiba I-I," he stammered, utterly at a loss. 

"A hundred million!" Seto barked, his eyes narrowed. 

The curator stared at the young CEO for a few moments. 

"... Heck, we can always get more exhibits!" 

---------------------- 

"Mornin', Yug'!" Jonouchi grinned as he walked in to the room, his briefcase slung over his shoulder. He glanced around at the class before striding towards Yugi's desk, where Anzu stood casually. 

"Good morning, Jonouchi!" Yugi smiled as he waved at his blond friend. 

"Good morning, Jonouchi," Anzu smiled, brightly. "It's a lovely day, huh?" 

"Yeah," Jonouchi shrugged, and then nodded to Honda. "Yo." 

"Hey, man," Honda grinned from where he sat casually in his seat. 

"Is Kaiba here today?" Jonouchi looked around. "Not that I'm worried 'bout his obnoxious hide but, ya know... he was stumblin' into cars." 

"Not so far... and I'm getting a bit worried," Yugi frowned. "I mean... he wasn't here yesterday or the day before either." 

"You don't suppose...?" Anzu began, then paused and blinked. 

The door swung open as a very familiar CEO strode in to the room, his expression exceptionally bored and highly neat and trimmed. He looked just as he usually did, tidy and an image of perfection. In fact, the only thing different about him was what he wore around his neck. 

The Eye of Oasis. 

"Hey, looks like Kaiba's back to normal," Honda observed. 

"Yep," Jonouchi nodded. "But what's that thin' he has around his neck?" 

"Wow... whatever it is it looks like it's worth a fortune," Yugi blinked, amazed. 

"It's gorgeous," Anzu's eyes widened as she watched Seto stride towards his chair, briefcase in one hand and a book in the other. Girls squealed with delight and commented on how 'beautiful' the amulet was, though Seto specifically ignored them. 

With a grunt, Seto sat down in his chair and proceeded to open his book and busy himself with it. 

"Geez, Kaiba! Where'd the jewelry come from?" Jonouchi tilted his head. Seto tensed but refused to look up. 

"For your information, it's not jewelry. It's an amulet," Seto sniffed. "And I bought it from the museum." 

"That's pretty cool, Kaiba," Yugi smiled. "I'm glad you're feeling better. You had us all worried." 

Seto looked up from his book, glancing at Yugi for a moment before looking back at his book. "... I told you I'd be fine." 

"Heh, somethin' tells me that's as close as a 'thank you' as we're gonna get," Jonouchi smirked. 

"I think you're right, Jonouchi," Yugi giggled quietly. 

"Hm," Seto resumed reading his book, the amulet seemingly glowing from its position against Seto's chest. 

"Hey, that's Egyptian, right?" Honda asked as he pointed at the amulet. 

"Yes, it is." Seto didn't look up. 

"Why did you buy it?" Yugi asked curiously. 

Seto paused for a moment, then shrugged. "I don't know." 

"Don't know?" Jonouchi blinked. "Why the hell would ya buy something if ya don't know? How much did you pay for it?" 

Seto paused, then glowered in to the book. "A hundred million." 

"WHAT!?" Jonouchi screeched. 

Yugi's jaw dropped. 

Honda's eyes bugged out. 

"A h-h-hundred...?" Anzu whispered. 

Seto turned the page, trying to appear casual. "Yes." 

"Th-that's...," Yugi stammered, unable to finish out of shock. 

"AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHY YA BOUGHT IT!?" Jonouchi thundered. "ARE YOU INSANE!?" 

"What I do with my money is none of your concern!" the young CEO snapped. 

"T-that's a bit expensive, though," Anzu stared. 

Seto returned to his book with a grunt. "I don't see the problem here. Is there something so strange with me wearing this amulet?" 

"No...," Yugi began slowly. "But... paying so much! I mean..." He trailed off, still at a loss. 

"Man, Kaiba, you really got taken to the cleaners," Honda said bluntly. 

"Hardly," Seto looked up. "My average income from Kaiba Corporation is five hundred million a week." 

Yugi's jaw dropped again. 

Jonouchi fell over with a crash. 

"Hah..." Anzu's eyes widened. 

Honda's eyes widened to the size of saucers. 

"... What?" Seto blinked. 

"F-five HUNDRED MILLION!?" Yugi stammered. 

"... What of it?!" the young CEO demanded, defensively. 

"That's-!" Honda boggled. 

"I-incredible!" Anzu stared. 

"... I'd be making more but I've been taking too much time off as it is," Seto grunted, apparently missing the entire issue. "Though that should change once the new hardware's on the market." 

"New hardware...?" Yugi blinked. 

"Company secret," the brunette replied, returning to his book. 

"How the hell do you get a job like that where you make five hundred million a freakin' WEEK!?" Jonouchi demanded. 

Seto flinched and refused to look up, though his grip tightened on the book so drastically his knuckles turned white. 

Anzu immediately noticed the young CEO's reaction and stared at him. "... Kaiba?" 

Seto said nothing, his hands shaking slightly. 

"Kaiba?" Yugi asked, becoming concerned as he also noticed. "Are you alright?" 

"... I'm fine," came the tense, forcibly monotone reply. 

"You don't look so good," Honda pointed out. "Maybe you should see the nurse." 

"I'm fine," Seto repeated through clenched teeth. 

"You don't look it," Jonouchi stared. 

"I'M FINE," Seto practically snarled. 

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked gently. 

Seto didn't dignify Yugi's inquiry with a response; his knuckles still white as he clenched the book. 

"... Pardon us for caring," Honda muttered. 

"What'd I say?" Jonouchi's eyes widened as he stared at Yugi. 

"I guess it's just a sensitive subject," Yugi said softly to Jonouchi. 

"What?" Jonouchi blinked, then scowled. "It's not like he's ADOPTED or anythin'!" 

With that, Seto jumped to his feet, his chair toppling over with the sheer force of his actions. Without a word, the brunette quietly turned and stormed towards the door to the classroom. 

Yugi stared and blinked slowly. "... Maybe it is...," he said after a moment, very quietly. 

"... W-wha-?" Jonouchi's eyes widened. 

"Hold it!" the teacher suddenly said as he placed his hand on the young CEO's shoulder. "Just where do you think you're going Mr. Kaiba?" 

Seto tensed and turned to glower at the teacher. "Out." 

"To where?" the teacher pressed. 

Seto simply glared at the teacher. 

The teacher returned the glare with an even gaze. 

Seto glowered darkly. Sensing the stares increase as he and the teacher faced off, Seto finally decided it would be best just to sit in his desk and suffer through class. With a snort, the young CEO turned on his heels and headed back to his desk. With stiff movements, Seto righted his chair and sat down. 

"Now... time for attendance," the teacher announced. 


	2. Chapter One

Warning: This fic is a collaboration between Yuki Ryu and myself, Neon Tiger (Mouko)! We hope you enjoy it! There WILL be yaoi later (obviously). Please be open-minded when you read this. I have friends who hate yaoi but they're open minded about it. Can't you be the same? 

A note: We use the Japanese names for the characters. So, for right now... 

Anzu = Tea (Anzu just SOUNDS better!) 

Joey = Jonouchi 

Tristan = Honda 

Niisama = Big Brother (with a hint of reverence) 

Anyway... enjoy! 

We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters! We're not making money off of this, either. 

Yu-Gi-Oh!: Fallen Star 

By Neon Tiger (Mouko) and Yuki Ryu 

*^* 

Chapter One 

_"I... I don't believe this..."_

_ "Heh," a soft voice chuckled deeply. "You've wasted my time, apparently. Just like all of the others."_

_ "Why you..."_

_ The sounds of a busy festival echoed through the atmosphere, people chattering loudly as music blared._

_ "Isn't there one among you who has any skill at all?" the soft voice scoffed. "Anyone at all who could possibly prove to be a challenge to me?"_

_ "Maybe I could provide a suitable challenge," a new, confident voice spoke._

_ "Hm? Could you, now?" the soft voice seemed curious._

_ A young boy with wild hair emerged from the crowd, a confident smirk clear above all else._

_ "Shall we see?" the boy offered._

_ "As you wish. Have a seat," the soft voice chuckled._

_ The boy sat down with a deck of cards, the confident smirk never leaving his face._

_ The crowd cheered and shouted encouragement, mostly towards the newcomer as they still harbored irritation against the one who had beaten them._

_ As the crowd grew more and more hysterical, everyone suddenly fell in to an awed, hushed silence._

_ "... I... lost?" the soft voice gasped, incredulous._

_ "There's a first time for everything I suppose," the boy said then extended his hand. "Great game."_

_ There was the sound of a chair being shoved back, hinting that someone stood up abruptly. "It was a fluke!"_

_ "Oh? Care to make it two out of three then?" the boy challenged as he crossed his arms._

_ "You..." The soft voice was angry._

_ "Ahem."_

_ There was the sound of movement as people muttered at the sudden appearance of the new voice. The boy looked up towards the source._

_ "You are wanted." The comment seemed directed that the owner of the soft, deep voice._

_ "... But, I..."_

_ "NOW."_

_ "..."_

_ There was the sound of movement and shuffling before the owner of the soft voice stepped back. "We'll settle this later."_

_ "You are wanted NOW."_

_ "Whenever you're up to it," the boy agreed as he stood with his cards in hand._

_ "..." The owner of the soft voice hesitated._

_ "You know what will happen if you don't come now," the new voice reminded the soft one, sternly. The one with the soft voice quickly turned on their heels and bolted away from the scene, leaving a sickening sense of emptiness and void._

"E-errrm..." a soft groan issued as Seto Kaiba slowly sat up, dazed and disoriented. He looked very disheveled, with bags under his eyes and his hair frizzing up. He blinked blurrily at the blanket, which had somehow been kicked off his body and on to the floor. He wore a soft button up white shirt, though half of the buttons were currently undone, and blue boxers. Seto shivered at the cold blast of night air and grabbed his blanket to cover himself up again. 

He glanced outside wearily, noticing that the sky was still very dark with night. His eyes wandered to his alarm clock, which flashed 4:30 at him with bright red numbers. Seto scowled slightly, then grunted. 

"Damn it... not again..." he sighed. "I just need a good night's sleep..." 

Seto snorted and curled up in the blanket, closing his eyes. "Just one good night's sleep... is that so much to ask...?" 

The brunette forced himself to try and relax, easing his breathing and trying to think 'sleepy' thoughts. 

"... Is it really...?" 

------------- 

"Awww maaaan! Not again!" 

"Man, Jonouchi, you'd think you would've learned by now that you can't beat Yugi," Honda commented as he sat in a chair backwards next to the desk used for dueling. 

"Aw, shut up," Jonouchi pouted, glaring irritably at his cards. 

Yugi laughed nervously as he gathered up his deck. "Cheer up, Jonouchi, you came very close this time," he said soothingly. "I mean... you're getting better all the time." 

"Yer just sayin' that," Jonouchi stuck out his lower lip in an obvious sulk. "I can just imagine what Kaiba's gonna say when he sees how ya handed me my butt." 

"No, I'm not, Jonouchi!" Yugi insisted. 

"Besides, I don't think Kaiba would say much of anything," Anzu interjected. 

"Eh?" Honda blinked. 

"What do you mean, Anzu?" Yugi blinked as well, before he glanced over to where Seto was seated. 

Sitting in his chair, as always, was Seto. However, he wasn't paying nearly as much attention to his surroundings as he usually did. In fact, he looked about ready to fall asleep. His head kept slumping before he jerked awake, blinking repeatedly. Alarmingly enough, he looked very disoriented. His clothes weren't their usual neat and crisp state, with some buttons undone and others in the wrong place. Even his hair was a bit messy, as if he only half brushed it. 

"Whoa, what happened to him?" Honda blinked repeatedly, as if he was uncertain if he was really seeing what he was seeing. 

"Is he sick?" Jonouchi blinked. "He ain't never looked that crappy before." 

"Maybe we should ask him what's wrong," Yugi suggested as he stood up. 

"That's a good idea," Anzu nodded at Yugi. 

"Eh, I guess," Jonouchi stood up and gathered his cards. "But he'll prolly snap at us." 

"And he'll probably call Jonouchi a dog again," Honda agreed. 

"... He can't," Anzu blinked. 

"Eh? Why not?" Jonouchi asked. 

"He fell asleep," Anzu pointed at the brunette. Seto's head was bowed and his shoulders slumped completely. His chest rose and fell slowly, a sure signal that he was asleep. 

"Man, and the teacher's not even here giving a boring lecture either," Honda blinked. 

"Wow, what's up with that?" Jonouchi stared in disbelief. 

"Something has to be wrong," Anzu nodded sharply. 

"We'd better go ask," Yugi nodded, looking a bit worried as he started to walk over to their slumbering classmate. 

Anzu followed suit, right at Yugi's heels. Jonouchi glanced at Honda and shrugged, then made to follow Yugi and Anzu. 

Seto seemed completely oblivious to Yugi and his friends, slumbering in the rather uncomfortable sitting position. However, he appeared simply too tired to care one way or another about how he was sleeping or the pain that would undoubtedly come from it. 

Honda blinked and followed his friends, wondering idly if the brunette was on drugs. 

"Kaiba?" Yugi said in an attempt to rouse Seto from his slumber. 

Seto didn't respond, save for a slight twitch. 

"Kaiba?" Yugi repeated a little louder as he placed his hand on the young CEO's shoulder. "Are you okay?" 

Seto twitched again, then sighed and went still. 

"I'll handle this, Yug'," Jonouchi grinned as he strode to the other side of Seto. "I know how to get his attention." 

"What are you going to do?" Anzu blinked at Jonouchi. 

"This," Jonouchi winked, then suddenly took a deep breath and leaned towards Seto's ear. "HEY KAIBA!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. 

Seto nearly jumped to his feet, flailing about as the chair shaken due to the sudden movement before falling backwards, taking him with it. The brunette yelped as he hit the ground, very disoriented and shaken. 

"... That was mean," Anzu observed, sternly. 

"Heh, heh, he's awake, though!" Jonouchi winked. 

"Jonouchi..." Yugi sighed, sweatdropping, as he shook his head. 

"Hey Kaiba, you alright?" Honda asked. 

"Mrrr...?" Seto looked up at Honda, Jonouchi, Yugi, and Anzu. His expression was rather dazed, as if he didn't fully realize what had just happened. 

"Mornin', sunshine!" Jonouchi grinned. 

"..." Anzu sighed. 

Yugi sighed as well. 

"... Mrrr...," Seto simply blinked blurrily, then made to curl up on the floor and go back to sleep. 

"Whoa, not even Jonouchi screaming in his ear could wake him," Honda blinked, amazed. 

"That was my best yell too," Jonouchi nodded. 

"What on earth...?" Anzu glanced at Yugi. "What should we do?" 

"Maybe we should take him to the nurse," Yugi suggested, a worried expression on his face. 

"He might be sick." 

"He's gotta be sick," Jonouchi squatted by Seto and poked his back. "'Cuz he's practically a zombie." 

Seto twitched at the poking but didn't wake. 

"I'll carry him," Honda commented as he picked the young CEO up with a grunt. "Man he's heavy," he muttered. 

"Need help?" Jonouchi stood up and tilted his head. 

Seto muttered something incoherent but remained completely slack, his arms dangling limply. 

"Sure, pal," Honda grinned and shouldered some of Seto's weight to Jonouchi. 

Jonouchi grinned and scooted over to help Honda, slinging one of the limp arms over his shoulders and hefting the brunette upwards. "He definitely don't look that heavy, does he? Where's it all comin' from?" 

"He must be eating heavy foods," Honda shrugged as he started moving with Jonouchi towards the nurse's office. 

"He looks kind of pale, doesn't he?" Anzu observed. 

"I hope he hasn't caught anything horrible..." Yugi muttered, concerned. 

"Or contagious!" Jonouchi added, jokingly. 

"Jonouchi!" Anzu eyed Jonouchi irritably, and then glanced at Yugi. "I hope so, too." 

"Hey, it was just a joke," Jonouchi muttered. 

Seto twitched suddenly and slowly raised his head, blinking blurrily. "... Mrrr?" 

"Oi? Did he just wake up?" Jonouchi blinked. 

"... Whur...?" Seto glanced about him, weakly. 

"Kaiba? Are you okay?" Yugi asked as he moved closer to Seto so that he could be seen and heard better. 

Seto looked at Yugi, his expression still very much dazed, before he muttered something. 

"... Was it just me," Anzu tilted her head. "Or did he just say that 'the frogs ate my underwear'?" 

"I thought it was 'my clogs are not over there'," Honda blinked. 

"Huh... I thought he said 'the bogs are made of Nair'," Jonouchi glanced at Honda. 

"Uh... maybe we should just ask him to repeat himself, guys," Yugi sweatdropped. 

"Kaiba?" Anzu tilted her head. "Could you...?" 

A soft snore issued as Seto was fast asleep again. 

"He's fast," Honda blinked. 

"Or just exceedingly tired," Anzu tilted her head. "Either way..." 

"Let's get him to the nurse's office, yeah?" Jonouchi looked at the others. "He can pass out there." 

"Good idea," Yugi nodded. "And the nurse can see if he's just tired or not." 

"Don't need to..." 

"Eh?" Jonouchi blinked as the young CEO raised his head, slowly. 

"I'm... fine..." Seto muttered, struggling to stand up. 

"You're awake?" Anzu blinked. "That was fast... You just keep snapping awake and going back to sleep." 

"Do you have insomnia or something?" Honda blinked. 

"... I'm fine..." Seto grunted, though he looked exceedingly weary. "... I don't need to go to the nurse's." 

"You sure?" Yugi asked worriedly. "You don't seem to be doing very well..." 

"I don't need..." Seto attempted to stand up, then yelped as his legs buckled under him and his weight shifted back on to Honda and Jonouchi. "... I'm fine..." 

"That's the biggest load of crap yet, Kaiba," Jonouchi snorted. "It's even worse than that whole duel crud at Pegasus' island!" 

Seto grunted. He didn't want to tell them how tired he was. He didn't want to tell them that he hadn't slept for over a week, constantly waking up by hideous dreams and ending up more tired than he was when he first laid down. He didn't see why they'd care. 

"Come on, let's get you to the nurse," Honda commented as he carried the young CEO along with Jonouchi's help. 

"... Don't have time for the nurse..." Seto muttered. "I've got too much to do..." 

"Yeah, like goin' to the nurse!" Jonouchi grinned. "An' sleeping!" 

"..." Seto eyed Jonouchi irritably, too tired to say something witty or obnoxious. 

"We just want to help you, Kaiba," Yugi insisted. 

Seto sighed. He was too tired to argue with them. Truth be told, the idea of sleeping in the nurse's office seemed highly inviting. 

Seto sighed and hung his head slightly, closing his eyes. He didn't know what was wrong with him but saw no reason to tell Yugi or the others that. Why should they care? They were obstacles to be gotten rid of, not friends to confide in. 

_"Seto. We're almost there."_

_ Seto jerked up and whirled to stare, eyes widening. He paled to see a tall man wearing a long flowing black and purple robe, decorated with hieroglyphics of white and gold. The man had a thin, long, sunken face. His cheekbones were abnormally pronounced and a small black mustache and beard traced the contours of his otherwise twisted face. He wore a large purple and black hat of an almost ridiculously ornate nature as well as a gold staff with a shimmering black orb decorated by claws._

_ Seto blinked repeatedly, then lowered his gaze._

_ "Yes, Master Heishin."_

_ "Don't screw up, boy," Heishin growled. "This is a very important meeting. The Pharaoh could allow us to enter his court, send us away, or even have us killed. All depending on how we behave! I don't want to find my head staked on a pike because you can't shut your mouth!"_

_ The young priest refused to look up, staring at the ground. "I understand."_

_ Seto wore rich robes of purple, with only his arms and neck exposed. Gold bracelets hugged his wrists as a large, ridiculously ornate purple hat rested on his own head, with twin flaps of violet covering the sides of his head and his forehead rather well. He had a staff that matched Heishin's almost exactly, though it was slightly less ornate._

_ "We're already late at it is," Heishin sighed. "Where were you!? And what took you so long to answer my summons!?" He turned to glare at Seto accusingly. "You were at that festival in the town square, weren't you?"_

_ Seto stared intently at the ground._

_ "What were you doing there?" Heishin growled. "Playing that stupid card game?"_

_ "... Yes..." Seto refused to meet Heishin's glare._

_ "Childish," Heishin spat, then slammed the butt of his staff on the floor to enunciate his words. "Purely childish! You have much more important things to do than deal with that nonsense! You're a priest! Act it! Besides, what would happen if someone realized...? It may be just a game, but someone's bound to notice!"_

_ "... Yes..." Seto's jaw clenched but refrained from saying what he really wanted to say._

_ "All right," Heishin looked up as the two of them neared the end of the hall, greeted by the sight of a massive gold door guarded by two Egyptian warriors standing in full regal uniform. "We're here. Remember, when we get inside... keep your eyes on the ground and shut your mouth. Don't say ANYTHING unless spoken to. Do you hear me? And if you are spoken to, keep that attitude of yours out of it."_

_ "... Yes..." Seto's jaw clenched even more._

_ Heishin nodded down at the brunette, towering a good two feet over him, and turned to the warriors. "We are here for our audience with the Pharaoh. We request the Pharaoh's blessing and permission to enter his royal chambers."_

_ The guards nodded, used to such formalities, and opened the doors for the two. Heishin strode past without even giving them a second look. Seto hesitated, then followed after his master, careful to walk several steps behind the towering priest and keep his eyes on the ground._

_ Heishin and Seto made their way down the long hallway, walking over a bright red carpet decorated with gold. Hundreds of intricately designed statues of various jackals, cats, and ancient kings lined the hallway with various murals to cover the otherwise bare walls. Torches burned brilliantly, their flames flickering ever so slightly and casting shadows everywhere._

_ Heishin continued to walk before suddenly coming to a stop and kneeling respectfully. Seto didn't look up and paused before Heishin discreetly grabbed his leg and yanked him down. Seto barely managed to keep his footing as he knelt._

_ "My Pharaoh, you honor us with this audience," Heishin said, respectfully._

_ Seto glared at the carpet, hoping his bangs would cover up his expression so that the Pharaoh could not see how irritated he was at being there._

_ "Why did you wish to see us?" the Pharaoh inquired, his voice deep and commanding._

_ "We wish to offer you our humble services, my Pharaoh," Heishin said, respectful and keeping his voice humble. "I am a high priest of my order and this young lad is my apprentice."_

_ Seto frowned at being called 'lad'._

_ "I see..." The Pharaoh seemed to pause thoughtfully, but the young apprentice couldn't be sure, as he wasn't looking. "What are you capable of?"_

_ "I can perform many rituals for all occasions, ranging from births and sacrifices to the Gods to funerals," Heishin said, respectfully. "Though, your loyal subjects such as I would rather there be no funerals that would require my service at all."_

_ Seto waited in silence, trying to resist his urge to shift uncomfortably. The curiosity was killing him, as well. He had no idea what the Pharaoh looked like, nor what the room itself looked like. He fought the urge to risk Heishin's anger and glance up, if just to see what was around him. In the end, he couldn't help but glance up slightly and see about him._

_ The first thing Seto saw was a boy about his age sitting in a throne; obviously the Prince. He had wild black spiky hair with reddish-purple tips and almost lightning-like gold spikes along it and matching golden bangs. He wore regal princely robes of a royal purple color, decorated with intricate gold shoulder straps. Encircling his head, placed just beneath his wild bangs was a gold circlet with a golden eye design resting on his forehead._

_ Seto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before his eyes widened with alarm. He immediately recognized the Prince as the boy from the festival at the market place. He had lost to the Prince, of all people!_

_ The Prince seemed to notice the brunette's gaze, and turned to look at him. He smiled, a look of slight amusement and definite interest on his face._

_ A brief look of horror crossed Seto's face before he lowered his eyes quickly, his heart nearly leaping in to his throat. If Heishin knew that he had played THAT game with the Prince, Seto could only imagine what the enraged priest would do._

_ The Shadow Games, as they were called, could be played two different ways; the traditional use involving magic and giant stone slabs, followed by the newer version involving smaller sheets of papyrus decorated to look like their larger counterparts. It was true that the traditional Shadow Games version was the main way to play for peasants and nobles alike but, recently, merchants created a version that could truly be considered the true "commoner's version". The Shadow Games had decreased in popularity simply because no one wanted to die. As a result, a group of merchants got together and literally transformed the entire game in to a smaller, safer home version and sold it to people who wanted to play the game but not risk life and limb doing so._

_ Heishin hated the "commoner's version" passionately, considering it a useless waste of time and yet another attempt by the peasants to try and put themselves on equal grounds with their betters. Why play the game at all, he'd say, if you weren't playing for power or wealth? He'd often add that peasants should spend more time working and earning their keep than playing games that were obviously too sophisticated for them._

_ The fact that Seto played the very version Heishin hated so much infuriated him. It's true that Seto played the traditional way as well, but he often liked to play the "commoner's version" whenever he had a new strategy he wanted to test out or simply wanted something to do that didn't involve a risk so steep as death. Heishin, however, didn't care what his reasoning was, and often forbid the brunette from playing all together, though Seto tended to ignore him and sneak out anyway._

_ Either way, if Heishin knew that Seto had been playing cards with the Prince, the young priest would seriously regret it. If Heishin knew that Seto hadn't exactly been a graceful loser, his punishment would have been a hundred fold._

_ Seto supposed it was a small miracle he hadn't won. His reputation was damaged but that was better than being physically damaged by the prince, who was most likely unused to losing._

_ "I pray you might find use for our humble talents," Heishin said, his voice dripping with sincerity that the brunette secretly knew did not exist. However, Seto was far too busy wishing he could disappear in to the floor and escape the Prince's gaze._

_ "Hmm. I suppose I could find a place for you," the Pharaoh said after a moment._

_ "You are most kind, your highness!" Heishin said, reverently._

_ Seto found a loose string in the carpet extremely interesting._

_ "What of him?" came the sudden voice of the Prince._

_ "Ah?" Heishin looked up, blinking. "What of who, my prince?"_

_ Seto had a feeling he knew who._

_ "Him," the Prince said as he pointed at the apprentice._

_ "Ah, my apprentice," Heishin nodded, though Seto suspected that his master was wondering what he had done to draw the Prince's attention. "What of him, my prince? Has he offended you?"_

_ Seto felt himself pale._

_ "No. I just wondered who he was," the Prince explained. "You see, we met earlier and I didn't get a chance to catch his name." He turned to Seto directly, although his eyes never once left the other boy. "But then, I'm probably being rude talking about you as if you're not even here, aren't I."_

_ Seto opened his mouth, his mind struggling for something false and honorific to say. "His majesty may talk about me any way he wishes..."_

_ "Hmm." The Prince tilted his head slightly as the Pharaoh apparently watched his son; Seto didn't see. "Won't you please then tell us your name? Or at least lift your eyes from the floor?"_

_ "My apprentice's name is Seto, my lord," Heishin nodded respectfully, though his eyes glanced at Seto almost accusingly._

_ "I... I mean you no dishonor," Seto felt his stomach clench as he raised his gaze slightly. He hated himself for saying such humble and disgusting things. He just wanted to be himself but knew that others expected differently. He had to bury his true soul inside and sugarcoat it with words or he might be killed... or worse. "I am but an unworthy apprentice... it is an honor that I am simply here at all."_

_ Heishin seemed to relax, apparently pleased with the honey sweet words that the brunette could only describe as 'ass kissing'._

_ "You're too humble," the Prince commented in a tone that made it hard to tell whether he was merely saying that or being perfectly serious._

_ Seto fully agreed. He felt like each word was a knife twisting in to his soul. He hoped that no one could see just how painful each word was to say. "... I know my place, your highness..."_

_ The Prince nodded, but didn't say anything, a perfectly neutral look overtaking his features._

_ Heishin seemed to sense the struggle inside Seto as he said the words he loathed so much but was ultimately pleased at how well the brunette was hiding it. Only someone who could truly read people would notice how much Seto hated the words and writhed in agony with each utterance and Seto doubted the Pharaoh was like that. If the Pharaoh was any judge of character, he wouldn't have trusted Heishin at all._

_ The Prince continued to look at Seto with that same neutral expression, only glancing at Heishin once before returning his gaze. He said nothing while the Pharaoh spoke again._

_ "I'm certain you'd like to get started right away, correct?"_

_ "Of course, your highness!" Heishin bowed respectfully. "I am always ready to fulfill your needs."_

_ "Very good." The Pharaoh sounded pleased. "A guard will show you where you need to go."_

_ "You are too kind, your highness," Heishin stood up, though his head was still bowing. "You honor us greatly."_

_ Seto said nothing, his head bowed as well. He was thankful that the meeting was over. He felt disgusting, dirty, and violated._

_ "Seto, might I speak with you in private while Heishin gets acquainted with his new position?" the Prince requested rather than ordered._

_ Seto looked up in surprise before quickly redirecting his gaze to the floor. His stomach fell through to his feet and he felt like dying. "Y-you honor me... You need not request, my prince... I am yours to command..."_

_ "Very well." The Prince rose from his throne and started to walk towards the brunette._

_ "Yami, would you care to have an escort?" the Pharaoh asked his son._

_ Seto barely restrained himself as he felt his body start to shake. Had he done something wrong? Would Heishin be angry with him?_

_ "No thank you, father. I'd rather talk to Seto alone," the Prince, Yami, replied._

_ Heishin's expression was carefully neutral, though Seto could imagine what thoughts were running through his mind. Seto sincerely hoped none of them involved punishing him._

_ "Y-you honor me...," Seto said, his voice breaking with how nervous he was._

_ "Not at all," Yami responded as he paused before Seto, still quite intimidating despite their differences in height. "Come. Follow me." He then turned and started to walk past the brunette._

_ "Y-yes, your highness," Seto turned to follow, vaguely aware of the discreet warning glares that Heishin shot him. He flinched visibly and followed Prince Yami, his eyes focusing rather unintentionally on the Prince's back. A brief thought occurred to him on how defined and toned Yami's body was, especially the back end, but Seto quickly dismissed such treacherous thoughts before anything worse came from them._

"Hey..." 

_Seto blinked and stopped in place, uncertain of what was going on._

"HEY KAIBA!" 

Seto yelped and jerked up with a gasp, eyes snapping open. 

"Wh-what?" Seto choked out as his eyes focused. He found himself sitting on a small bed in the nurse's office, surrounded by Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda, and Yugi. 

"Why'd you have to do that, Jonouchi?" Yugi asked, slightly exasperated. "Kaiba probably needed to sleep." 

"But his eyes were wide open, Yug'!" Jonouchi pointed out. "How can you sleep when yer eyes are open?" 

"A-ah?" Seto blinked and rubbed his eyes. 

"What happened?" Anzu tilted her head. 

"You were actin' like a zombie," Honda commented. 

"Are you alright, Kaiba?" Yugi asked, concerned. 

"I... guess," Seto blinked around weakly. "... Yes... I'm fine." 

"Then why'd you zone?" Jonouchi demanded. 

"I..." Seto faltered. 

"That's enough," the nurse said as she walked over. "You should go to class... I'll examine him and see if there's anything wrong." 

"I'm fine," Seto muttered. 

"I'll be the judge of that," the nurse sniffed. 

"Okay..." Yugi reluctantly nodded to the nurse. He then looked over at the brunette. "Take care of yourself, Kaiba, and we hope you feel better." 

Seto looked at Yugi, slightly confused and surprised at his concern. He was at a loss and something told him he should at least say something. "... Thank you. I'll be fine." 

Yugi nodded, smiling a bit at Seto before he turned to leave. 

"Heh, didja hear that?" Jonouchi beamed from ear to ear as he followed Yugi. "He said thanks!" 

"He can still hear you, you know," Anzu observed as she followed after Jonouchi and Yugi, casting Seto a glance. "Take care of yourself." 

Seto nodded sharply, though he was still very confused as to why they should even care. 

"Yeah, try not to fall out of bed, Kaiba," Honda commented before he followed the rest of his friends. 

Seto blinked repeatedly, then sighed and lay down on the bed. He glanced over as the nurse grabbed a thermometer, then sighed. "... Yeah, whatever." 


	3. Chapter Three

Warning: And this is definitely yaoi, so... you've been warned! 

Reposted, as apparently this chapter got cut off o_o 

We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters! We're not making money off of this, either. 

Yu-Gi-Oh!: Fallen Star 

Neon Tiger (Mouko) and Yuki Ryu 

Chapter Three 

"Hey! Hey!" Jonouchi waved his arms, wearing a white shirt and blue shorts, the typical male gym uniform for all students at the school. He and the other students were currently in gym class, playing an 'interesting' game of dodge ball. It was an American game that involved beating each other senseless with a rubber ball. At least, that was Jonouchi's interpretation of it. "Betcha can't hit me, Honda!" 

"Yeah right I can't!" Honda retorted sarcastically as he held the red rubber ball menacingly in his hands. He grinned and quickly threw the ball at his best friend. "THINK FAST!" 

"HAH!" Jonouchi lunged out of the way, the ball barely missing him. "Too slow!" 

All of the boys were outside playing on the courts while the girls played inside. The school used to allow co-ed games of dodge ball until it was discovered that the guys threw way too hard. In the end, the girls went on strike and demanded to play a much safer game when the boys played dodge ball, like hockey. Yugi always felt the girls were being sarcastic when they said that. 

"Who said I was aiming for you?" Honda grinned as the ball bounced off of the gym wall behind Jonouchi and ricocheted back at the blonde boy from behind. 

Jonouchi yelped as he was nailed in the back and fell over. He twitched slightly, eyes watering. "C-c-cheap shot!" 

"Nah, I just used a little strategy," Honda grinned before one of the other boys threw the ball at him while his guard was down. He yelped as he was hit and went tumbling. 

"HAH!" Jonouchi pointed at Honda, smirking. "Serves ya right!" 

"Aw, shut up," Honda moaned as he held his aching head. 

Seto watched the game from a distance, leaning against a tree and still wearing his amulet over his uniform. He wasn't about to get involved in the game; the idea of getting hit by a ball didn't sound appealing. 

Yugi giggled to himself as he watched his friends play. He had been knocked out of the dodge ball game early on, which didn't surprise him considering he wasn't as athletic as some of the other boys. 

_"I... I lost? AGAIN?"_

"Eh?" Yugi blinked as he looked up. 

_Seto leaned back, staring stupidly at the cards before him. He wore the regal Egyptian robes of the priesthood, though otherwise he was exactly the same._

_ Yami wore even more elaborate Egyptian garb as he sat opposite of Seto, grinning. He looked the same as well, except his demeanor seemed more... playful Yugi decided._

_Seto pulled off his priestly hat and rubbed the back of his head, looking positively baffled._

_ "I've just had more experience," Yami smiled as he reached out to gather his cards. He paused and tilted his head as he looked at the young boy. "You know, you should keep your hat off. You look better that way."_

_ Seto blinked at Yami, confused by the comment. "... I suppose..." He nodded slightly, leaning to collect his cards as well._

_ "Yami? Kaiba?" Yugi blinked, baffled. "What's going on?"_

_ Neither duelist seemed to hear him._

_ "Care for another game?" Yami asked as he shuffled his cards._

_ Seto nodded. "I'll win this time."_

_ "Perhaps," Yami laughed as he set his shuffled deck down._

_ Seto shuffled his deck and put it down as well, almost instinctively reaching for his hat. However, he paused and set it back down after a moment's thought._

_ Yami smiled in approval. His hand brushed against Seto's, seemingly on accident, as he took the hat and set it aside so as not to interfere with their duel._

_ Yugi stood up and approached the table, wondering what was going on. "Yami? Kaiba?" he called again, a bit louder. Unfortunately the pair still didn't seem to notice his presence. It was as if he was there, but as a ghost; he could see everything but couldn't interact with them!_

_ The brunette twitched at the brush, his cheeks tinting slightly despite his attempts to hide it, and drew his cards._

_ Yami smiled all the more before he did the same._

_ Yugi blinked slowly as he noticed the young priest blushing, but didn't understand why. He quickly dropped the thought and decided to concentrate on figuring out what was going on. He waved his hand in front of Seto and Yami each in turn, but neither reacted._

_ "I must be in the middle of Yami's memories," Yugi guessed, as no other explanation would make sense. "But... why? How is Kaiba here too?"_

_ Seto's eyes widened before he grinned. "Well, my prince... it's been a lovely game but it would appear that luck's on my side this time!" With that, the young priest placed down an ancient dragon card. It looked vaguely like the cards Yugi played with, but it seemed to be made of thin paper (or papaya) decorated with ink pictures._

_ "It does indeed, Seto," Yami nodded. "I suppose I'll have to try and counter it with my hand." With that he placed two cards facedown onto the table. "How long have you been doing this by the way?" he asked curiously._

_ "Hm?" Seto looked up, and then blinked slowly. "I've... been playing the game for a few years now..."_

_ "I see," Yami nodded before he smirked in a more wicked and confident manner that Yugi had come to recognize when Yami had the upper hand. "And how long have WE been playing?"_

_ "A few months now," Seto blinked slowly. "Every day, in fact..."_

_ "Right," the young prince nodded, still smirking. "But how long have we been... PLAYING?"_

_ Seto blinked slowly before his eyes widened, his cheeks brightening slightly as he became aware of the prince's foot touching his own. "I... don't understand the question."_

_ Yugi blinked as he wasn't really certain as to what was going on. From his viewpoint he couldn't see what the ancient Prince was doing under the table._

_ "Really?" Yami asked slowly as he lazily rubbed his foot up and down the young priest's calf. He leaned closer, still smirking. "Should I repeat it for you?"_

_ Seto's blush spread across his face as he swallowed. "We've... been playing the Shadow games a-almost every day for a few months..."_

_ "I'm not talking about the Shadow Games," Yami smirked as he leaned in even closer, setting his cards down onto the table._

_ "The Shadow Games?" Yugi repeated as his eyes widened slightly._

_ "I... wasn't aware of any other game, your highness," Seto managed to choke out, his eyes widening as his entire face turned beet red._

_ "Really?" Yami drawled as he reached out to take Seto's free hand into his, his foot slipping a little further up the other boy's leg every moment._

_ Seto's hand trembled slightly as he felt that foot slip higher and higher as it disappeared under the hem of his robes. "... M-my prince, I..."_

_ "Do you know now?" Yami asked, his voice becoming slightly deeper and more throaty._

_ "... What's going on here?" Yugi couldn't help but wonder aloud, too innocent to realize that Yami was attempting to seduce the young priest._

_ "... Yes, but...," Seto swallowed hard. "I'm a priest... and you're the prince... destined to be Pharaoh..."_

_ "I'm well aware of that," Yami said quietly, seriously, as he squeezed Seto's hand in his. "You've told me that many times before... but I still don't care about that."_

_ Seto's hand twitched slightly as he looked at Yami, nervously. He seemed very hesitant and uncertain, almost afraid of what would happen if he lowered his defenses._

_ "Wait a sec...," Yugi blinked slowly. "Does this mean..."_

"HEY! HEADS UP!" 

Yugi yelped and fell over backwards as he was hit in the face. 

"Whoa, wipe out," Jonouchi stared down at Yugi, blinking. 

"Oww..." Yugi moaned as he rubbed his now red face. He blinked slowly as he realized that he was back in gym and had just been hit with a dodge ball. 

"Hey, Yugi, are you okay?" Honda asked as he reached down to help Yugi up. 

"Heh," Seto smirked from by the tree. "It seems that Yugi's talent for games only extends to Duel Monsters." 

"Ow... yeah... I'm okay," Yugi muttered as he took the offered hand and stood with Honda's help. "Thanks..." He blinked at the sound of Seto's voice and looked over at the tall CEO. 

"It was a fluke!" Jonouchi retorted, hotly. 

"Heh," Seto smirked even winder and winked, the amulet glowing softly around his neck and matching his eyes. "Hardly." 

"I bet you wouldn't last five minutes in dodge ball, Kaiba," Honda challenged. 

"Feh," Seto snorted, disdainfully. "What's so interesting about trying to brutalize each other with a rubber ball?" 

"It's fun!" Jonouchi protested. Seto looked at him, oddly. 

Yugi blinked slowly at the young CEO then shook his head slowly as he thought of what he had just seen. He knew that he needed to talk to Yami about it before he did anything else. 

"Yami?" Yugi asked inwardly. 

"I know, I saw it too," Yami responded, his voice surprisingly tense. 

"What was that? A memory?" Yugi asked then blinked as he noticed Yami's tone. "Is something wrong, Yami?" 

"... It was," Yami responded curtly. 

"What's wrong Yami?" Yugi repeated, deciding further questions would wait until that one was answered. 

Yami was silent for a few moments. "I'll explain later," he finally said, forcefully trying to sound calm. 

"Okay...," Yugi relented, deciding to trust the ancient spirit's judgment. 

"Look, I'm tellin' ya it's fun!" Jonouchi repeated. 

"Your logic escapes me." Seto crossed his arms. 

"It's all about getting the other guy first before he gets you and trying to do that without getting hit," Honda explained. 

"... I see," Seto paused, and then suddenly grinned wickedly. "... Like this?" 

Without another word, Seto suddenly grabbed an abandoned ball beside him and threw it, conking Jonouchi right in the face. 

Jonouchi yelped as he fell over, the ball bouncing away aimlessly. 

"Uh... something like that," Honda sweatdropped. 

"... Hmmm," Seto paused and smirked. "You're right. That was mildly entertaining." 

Jonouchi scowled at the young CEO, his face red. 

"... Bitch." 

------------------------ 

"Kaiba!" 

The hum of students filled the air as they filled the cafeteria, both inside and out, as they enjoyed their lunch. Seto sat at a distance from everyone, leaning against a tree and munching casually on pocky. Despite the noise, he was able to hear his name above the other students. 

However, acknowledging it was another matter. 

"Hn," Seto munched quietly, still enjoying the shade. 

"Kaiba!" 

Seto paused and let out a sigh, then looked up. "What do you want, Yugi?" 

Yami, rather than Yugi surprisingly, stood before Seto. His arms were crossed and he had a surprisingly tense look on his face. "I challenge you to a duel," he said tersely. 

Seto blinked slowly, then smirked. "Well, well... for once, you're coming after ME." 

"I challenge you for that amulet," Yami continued, ignoring what the young CEO said, as he pointed to the jewelry in question. 

"... WHAT!?" Seto sat up with a jerk, almost dropping his pocky. "You can't be serious!" 

"I wouldn't joke about a thing like that," Yami glared, a deadly serious expression on his face. "If you win you can name your prize, but if I win you'll give me that amulet." 

"What're you doing?!" Yugi asked within Yami's mind, stunned at Yami's uncharacteristic behavior. 

Seto seemed to pale as he held the amulet almost protectively, shoving the pocky back in its box before putting it in his pocket. "... I... can't..." 

"Come now, you've never turned down a chance to duel me before," Yami frowned, allowing Yugi's question to go unanswered for the moment. "What would you want wagered against it?" 

"... That's not the issue," Seto said quietly as he fumbled up. He didn't understand what was wrong with him. He had never turned down a duel before, especially with Yugi. However, the very idea of wagering the amulet and risking losing it, regardless of his egotistical ideas of winning, made him feel sick. "I... can't wager it." 

"Why? If it's because of the cost of it..." Yami began. 

"That's not it!" Seto snapped. "Cost isn't an issue!" 

"What then?" Yami demanded, starting to lose his patience. 

"I just..." Seto paused. How could he explain the issue when he, himself, didn't understand it? "... I... How would you feel if I challenged you and demanded your stupid puzzle?" 

Yami paused for a moment at the question. "... Would you have me wager that for your amulet?" 

"WHAT?!" Yugi all but shrieked, making Yami wince ever so slightly. 

"What-? No!" Seto backed away from Yami, eying him oddly. "I'm saying that it just... doesn't feel right to wager it! What part of that is hard to understand!?" 

"I understand alright, but I want that amulet!" Yami snapped as he pointed at the young CEO. "You have no right to claim it!" 

"What are you talking about!?" Seto's eyes narrowed. "Who are you to tell me...!?" He slowly started to back away from Yami, one hand clutching the amulet while the other hand reached for his briefcase. 

"Duel me for that amulet!" Yami demanded as he started to walk closer to Seto as he noticed the taller boy moving away from him. 

"No!" Seto snapped, inching away as a sense of panic filled him. He didn't understand why he wanted to protect the amulet so much. It was just an amulet, right? So why did the thought of losing it feel so painful? "I will NOT!" 

"I DEMAND THE RIGHT TO DUEL YOU!" Yami snarled as he closed in on the young CEO, ignoring Yugi's confused demands for an explanation. 

"You have no right to demand my amulet!" Seto snapped, still backing away from Yami. "No right at all!" 

"I'm not demanding you hand it over, I'm demanding the right to duel you for it!" Yami returned hotly as he continued to stride after Seto. 

"I will not wager my amulet!" Seto hissed, his fingers tightening around said object. "Back off!" 

"Not until you duel me! That amulet does NOT belong to you!" Yami snarled. 

"Doesn't belong-!?" Seto sputtered. "I bought it! How the hell does it not belong to me!?" 

"You wouldn't understand!" 

"No, YOU don't understand!" 

"I understand FAR more than you ever could!" Yami roared, surprisingly enraged. 

"You obviously don't!" Seto spat as he backed away, disliking how close Yami was getting. "I can't risk losing this amulet, even if I am the world's champion at Duel Monsters! I just can't!" 

"WHY!?" Yami demanded. 

"I... I don't know!" Seto muttered; feeling more than a little overwhelmed. The fact that everyone was staring at him didn't help. Somehow, Yami was tearing through his barriers and making him feel both uncomfortable and exposed. He disliked both feelings very much. "I don't understand it myself... but something inside... something inside me tells me that I have to have this amulet!" 

Yami seemed to pause for a moment. Yugi tried in vain to get the spirit that shared his body to talk to him, but to no avail. 

"... Why am I even dignifying you with a response?" Seto whispered, harshly. "The amulet is mine and I'm not going to wager it! That's all there is to it!" 

"THE AMULET IS NOT YOURS!" Yami shrieked as he suddenly lunged at the young CEO, something snapping inside of him breaking away his normally calm exterior. 

Seto gasped sharply as Yami lunged at him and quickly leapt out of the way, barely dodging the other boy. 

Yami snarled as he recovered from the lunge and wasted no time trying again. 

Seto scrambled back, then turned on his heels and took off running. "What... what do you think you're doing!?" 

"GET BACK HERE!" Yami yelled, ignoring Seto's question as he gave chase, obviously beyond rationality. 

"You're insane!" Seto gasped, plowing through surprised students in his attempt to escape Yami. He leapt over a table, upsetting the students sitting at it, and headed for the emergency exit leading in to the school. 

Undaunted, Yami followed suit, only slightly slowed at the table because of his size being a handicap. Still he pursued Seto, somehow managing to keep pace with the taller student. 

Seto grunted as he continued to dart through the students, turning a corner and heading towards the gymnasium. 

Yami continued after Seto, growling lowly in his throat, ignoring the startled cries of the other students around him. 

"Hey, Yug', what are you-?" Jonouchi blinked as he turned to look at Seto and Yami, and then yelped as the young CEO shoved him aside and lunged over the hedge separating the lunch area from the gymnasium. 

Yami didn't even seem to notice Jonouchi as he ran past his fallen friend. Yugi tried to get Yami to stop and see if Jonouchi was all right, but Yami was deaf to his light's pleas. 

Seto grunted as he continued to run, his fingers clutching the amulet. He wouldn't let Yami take it! He just couldn't! He didn't understand why it was so important, but it was. 

Yami growled low in his throat as he quickly dodged around a few students that were loitering around in the gym. He didn't even notice some delinquents smoking cigarettes near him, as he was so intent upon catching his prey. 

Seto darted along the gymnasium before kicking open a side door and darting inside. He was very thankful that the gym was empty; there were no classes at that time of day, so no one was there to stop him. 

Yami followed Seto into the gym through the open door, not bothering to close it, as he continued after the other boy. If he had been thinking straight he would have tried to block off the door and box off the young CEO inside of the gym, but he simply couldn't see past the need to catch the taller boy at the moment. 

Seto darted across the gym, his footsteps echoing loudly, as he headed for the men's locker room. He kicked the door open and darted inside, still not bothering to take the time to actually open it. He looked around and then headed towards the back of the locker room, trying to think of what his options were. He didn't really want to hide but running forever wasn't a choice, either. 

All he knew was that he didn't want Yami to catch him. 

The longer the chase became the more irritable Yami became. He streaked across the gym at about the same speed as Seto, his anger making up for his shorter stride. He got to the locker room door just as it started to swing closed and kicked it back open violently as well. He paused momentarily quickly scanned the locker room, trying to quickly determine which way Seto went through the maze of lockers. 

Seto grunted and tore past the bathroom stalls, hearing the door kicked open by Yami. He quickly looked around, realizing how easily he could get trapped inside the locker room, and realized that he did not want to be in there with Yami. His eyes fell upon the emergency exit to the locker room, which was only supposed to be used for emergencies like a fire. Seto grunted; running from a psychopathic Yami seemed like an emergency to him! 

Yami quickly deduced that the young CEO might try getting out of the emergency exit and took the shortest route towards there, intent upon cutting him off. The idea that he could get out the main entrance came to mind, but he knew it didn't matter if he just guarded it while Seto ran out the fire exit. 

Seto kicked open the emergency exit with a grunt, his foot starting to hurt with all the doors he had been kicking, and quickly darted outside. He found himself in the teacher's parking lot on the far side of the school. Seto paused before heading out among the cars, at a loss as to where to go from there. 

Yami scowled as the fire alarm went off, knowing now that his suspicions were correct. Quickly he darted out the still open emergency exit, intent upon catching up to Seto no matter what the cost. By now he was deaf to Yugi altogether as the young CEO and the amulet were the only things he could concentrate on. 

Seto couldn't hear Yami's footsteps above the fire alarm, so he had no idea how close Yami was to him. He darted through the parked cars before jumping over another ledge and darting alongside the back of the school. His breath was short and labored, finally forcing him to stop and try to catch his breath. He glanced around, standing just behind the storage area of the school. Thankfully, no one was around. He figured that people must have gone to see why the alarm went off. He was glad of that; no one would bother him or ask him why he was standing in a restricted area. 

Seto hunched forward and gasped for air, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the hand holding the briefcase. For some reason, he just couldn't remove his grip from the amulet. He idly wondered if he was going insane. 

Seto stood up after catching his breath and shook his head. He let out a small chuckle as he realized he must have lost Yami. He didn't hear him anymore, not even his footprints. 

"Finally...," Seto muttered. He had no idea someone so short could run so much. 

Unfortunately Seto quickly found himself to be wrong about losing the other boy as Yami lunged out from behind a hedge and tackled him to the ground. 

"EEEYAH-!?" Seto squeaked as he fell to the ground, and then sputtered as he got a mouthful of grass and dirt. 

"I've got you now!" Yami growled as he pinned the young CEO down from behind with surprising strength. 

"H-hah-!?" Seto squirmed, alarmed at how strong Yami was and at the fact that he was effectively pinned. 

"I demand that you duel me!" Yami all but ordered, obviously irrational. 

"_YAMI!!!_" Yugi shrieked, finally getting through to Yami as he fought against his dark enough to get his attention. 

"Not now, Yugi!" Yami snapped mentally, surprising Yugi momentarily. 

"NO! NO!" Seto cried. "I'D RATHER DIE THAN LOSE IT AGAIN!" 

Yami started at the outburst, tensing up. 

"Yes now!" Yugi insisted as his courage overrode his confusion. He didn't notice what Seto had said as he was too busy concentrating on Yami. "You're acting like a maniac!" 

Yami didn't answer right away. 

Seto panted, clinging to the amulet and totally oblivious to what he had just said. "... I won't... you can't make me." 

"Look at what you're doing!" Yugi demanded. "You've just chased Kaiba all over school and are keeping him from moving! You're just one step away from outright mugging him for that necklace! What is going on with you!?" 

"..." 

Slowly Yami got off of Seto's back and helped the other boy to sit up, Yugi's words apparently getting through to him. "I apologize, Kaiba," he said quietly. "I went too far." 

Seto opened his mouth to speak before his face suddenly drained of color and his eyes widened. 

_"BASTARDS!_

_ The grass melted away in to nothingness before being replaced a split second later by the cold stonewalls and floor of an ancient Egyptian temple. The torchlight flickered, creating interesting illusions of movement along the walls. However, the sight was nothing compared to who stood before Seto._

_ Heishin snarled and slammed the butt of his staff against the roof, practically seething as his eyes blazed with an intense hatred. Seto scrambled away from Heishin, his robes disheveled and tattered as bruises covered his arms, face, and neck._

_ "They didn't have it... they didn't have any of it!" Heishin shrieked, whirling about to take a swing at the battered apprentice with his staff. "All that planning! All that effort! FOR NOTHING!_

_ Seto squeaked and cringed, the staff barely missing him._

_ "What!?" Yami gasped as his eyes widened._

_ "This is like what happened in gym class," Yugi sighed as he surprisingly stood beside Yami._

_ Heishin paused to pant, his face red with anger as he glowered down at Seto. "How could this be...? How could that damn Pharaoh not have the Eye of Oasis or even the royal scepter!?_

_ "I... I..." Seto fumbled for a response then yelped as the staff barely missed his head as Heishin swung at him again._

_ "SHUT UP!" Heishin shrieked._

_ The young boy cringed and covered his head, shaking._

_ "What's going on, Yami?" Yugi asked, more than a little exasperated._

_ "A memory," Yami hissed as he clenched his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He fairly shook with rage as he glared at Heishin with anger so strong that it caused Yugi to start in surprise._

_ "Shut up, boy... stupid, useless boy...," Heishin whispered, still shaking with rage. "You just don't get it, do you? The Pharaoh didn't have the scepter or the Eye of Oasis! Don't you see!?"_

_ Seto said nothing, not daring to risk Heishin's rage as he was already in enough pain._

_ "Now the entire palace is on full alert!" Heishin continued, his voice growing steadily stronger. "The guards found their bodies and a ransacked room... and I found NOTHING! I go through the effort of killing that blasted Pharaoh and his bitch wife... and I find absolutely NOTHING!"_

_ Yugi went silent as he slowly realized what was happening. He gasped, horrified, as he realized that the battered apprentice before them was probably an ancestor to the Kaiba that they knew and what was going on was the memory of the time in which Yami was still living._

_ Or maybe even the present's Seto was this one's reincarnation. It was hard to tell in the end, as they looked exactly alike._

_ "Damn it...," Heishin slammed the butt of his staff in to the ground again. "I was so sure they had it... but now... every official, guard, and servant will be looking for whoever's responsible for the murder of the Pharaoh! The entire palace will be under so much scrutiny that I'll immediately be suspected if they see me hunting for that damn scepter or Eye of Oasis!"_

_ "Bastard...," Yami hissed, startling Yugi again at how mad he was; the ancient spirit never cussed before as far as the young boy knew._

_ Seto continued to keep his mouth shut, staring at the ground._

_ "Something must have happened... something I wasn't aware of," Heishin muttered. "If I didn't know any better, I would think that the Pharaoh had just stepped down and surrendered his title to that brat of his!"_

_ "E-everyone was calling the Prince the Pharaoh at the duel," Seto pointed out, though tense and prepared to dodge should Heishin swing at him again._

_ "... WHAT!?" Heishin thundered. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"_

_ "... Everyone... was calling Prince Yami the Pharaoh," Seto repeated._

_ Heishin stared at Seto as his face turned a bright red, a twitch spreading up his body, before exploding like a volcano. "THAT SON OF A BITCH!"_

_ Seto stared at Heishin._

_ "That Pharaoh... that explains everything!" Heishin hissed. "That's why he didn't have the scepter or the amulet... and wasn't at the duel! The bastard had just retired and gave his title to his cursed SPAWN! HE WASN'T THE PHARAOH ANYMORE! I KILLED A RETIRED - USELESS - PHARAOH!!"_

_ Seto held his tongue, returning his gaze to the floor. He waited for Heishin to finish seething before daring to look up again. He was startled to see Heishin glaring at him, panting due to the sheer force of his anger._

_ "How did that duel go anyway?" Heishin glowered. "You won?"_

_ "... I'm alive, aren't I?" Seto said, though he tried his best not to sound obnoxious._

_ "That doesn't mean anything," Heishin growled. "That damned spawn could have just let you live. He's weak like that. For all I know, you could have suffered a humiliating defeat and the SPAWN... this NEW PHARAOH... showed pity on you and let you live."_

_ Seto said nothing._

_ Heishin snorted in disgust, then whirled about and slammed his staff against the wall with a snarl._

_ "Everything's ruined!" Heishin thundered. "I can't do anything without the scepter or Eye of Oasis... and if I can't go get them, then..."_

_ Heishin suddenly paused._

_ Seto blinked then yelped as the old priest leaned forward and lifted the boy's chin up using his staff._

_ "... Then I'll send you," Heishin whispered, his eyes widening as realization crossed his eyes. "No one would ever think you would attack the Pharaoh so soon after your loss in that duel... and no one will be expecting it!"_

_ "... Expecting w-what?" Seto asked, weakly._

_ "... Expecting you to kill the Pharaoh with your own hands! Like a common assassin!" Heishin replied, gleefully. "He must have the scepter and the Eye of Oasis! That must be it! He's the PHARAOH now! They're in his room... so you just have to kill him and get the items!"_

_ "... Yami... who are they and what is that man talking about?" Yugi asked, growing ever more alarmed at where the conversation was headed._

_ Seto's eyes widened, staring at Heishin almost stupidly. "K-kill the Pharaoh...? But..."_

_ Seto yelped as he was sent flying with a powerful hit from the staff. He hit the floor and shivered, coughing up blood as he clutched his face. Heishin glared down at him, fingering the contours of his staff idly._

_ "Don't argue with me, boy," Heishin hissed. "Unless you want me to beat that useless brain out of your head."_

_ The brunette said nothing, fingering the side of his face where a large red welt was forming._

_ "Seto and Heishin," Yami said lowly, the last word being spat out as if it disgusted him. "They were alive when I was." His eyes narrowed and he let out a low hiss at the scene before him. "And that bastard murdered everyone I loved."_

_ Yugi was silent for a moment as he figured out what exactly was going on. But that made even more unanswered questions. Not only was this Seto identical to the Seto he knew, but also they had the same first name. It couldn't have been just a coincidence. Also, why was Yami so dead set on the Seto from the current time not having the amulet, especially considering the resemblance?_

_ "Go to the palace," Heishin hissed slowly, stalking closer to the fallen boy. "Kill the Pharaoh... and get those items. That is not a request, despite what that obnoxious attitude of yours might think! I've let you get away with far too much... because that damned Pharaoh would notice if I beat you for it... but that's not an issue anymore! Come this time tomorrow, nothing anyone does will be an issue... and I won't let you screw that up."_

_ Seto sat up weakly, then tensed as Heishin dropped a dagger on to the floor by his hand._

_ "I expect success," Heishin growled before a lewd grin crossed his face. "You don't want to know what I'll do to you if you're not."_

_ Seto nodded slowly, despite the obvious pain surging through his head, and picked up the dagger._

_ "Good boy," Heishin smirked._

_ "Damn you, Heishin," Yami spat, enraged. "Damn to you hell and whatever punishment The Devourer might have dealt you!_

_ Yugi whirled and stared at Yami in shock._

_ "Yami?" he whispered, not quite believing that he heard it._

"What... was... that...?" 

Yami turned to look at Seto his expression slipping from rage to a neutral mask. 

Seto was staring up at Yami, his eyes wide as his face was drained of all color. He sat, once again in his school uniform, as his entire body seemed slack. 

"You saw it as well?" Yami asked quietly. 

Seto reached for his face, tenderly touching the same cheek where Heishin had hit the boy in the vision. "... This can't be happening... They were supposed to stop... They stopped when I got the amulet... Why are they starting again!?" 

"... You've had visions like these before?" Yami asked, still forcefully calm. 

Seto closed his eyes as he forced himself to try and calm down, though he was breathing rather heavily. "... Yes... but they're just dreams... just dreams! They don't mean ANYTHING... They can't mean anything!" 

Yami stared at the young CEO for a few minutes in silence. He then closed his eyes and allowed Yugi to resume control over his body. 

"Are you going to be okay, Kaiba?" Yugi asked as he kneeled down next to his classmate. 

Seto's eyes snapped open and stared at Yugi, as if seeing him for the first time. "... Yugi?" 

"Yes?" Yugi blinked. He then blinked and flushed slightly as Seto was probably expecting him to chase him like Yami had before. Because of the magic of the Millennium Puzzle whenever he changed and allowed Yami dominance over his body, no one really noticed it occurring. It was only those that knew about the magic of the Millennium Items or Yugi himself had informed of what was going on that people realized when it occurred. 

"Your... eyes... your face... your voice... even your HEIGHT!" Seto whispered. "They... changed... you changed! But... that's not possible..." 

"Wha-!?" Yugi stared; stunned at the fact that Seto figured it out on his own. It occurred to him that it might have been due to the fact that they had all just shared a vision together. "Well... I..." 

Seto stared at Yugi before he closed his eyes and forced his expression in to an almost emotionless mask. "... It was a mistake to come to class today. I am obviously not well." 

"Here... Kaiba... let me help you...," Yugi said as he reached out to help the young CEO stand. He knew that he should explain to Seto what was going on, but he was simply at a loss as to how exactly to do that. 

Seto stood up shakily with Yugi's help and then dusted himself off with stiff movements. "I'm going home. Inform the teacher in my absence, won't you?" 

Yugi nodded and paused for a moment, feeling guilty for letting Yami torment Seto like he had before, even though he had suspected that there was a good reason for it. "Do you need me someone to help you home...?" he ventured softly. 

"No," Seto said, his voice painfully monotone. "I'll be fine." 

"... Okay...," Yugi muttered, fidgeting a bit. "I... I'm sorry about... what happened... before..." 

"I'm sure there was a good reason for it," Seto said, dismissively. "A perfectly reasonable... logical explanation... that does not involve dreams or bizarre puzzles that glow." 

"Uh..." Yugi sweatdropped, unable to think of how to answer that. 

Seto nodded shortly before proceeding to walk away, looking particularly tense with each movement he made. 

Yugi sighed as he watched the young CEO go, wanting to help the other boy out, but considering everything that happened, he wasn't sure if he should; particularly because of how Yami acted. 

He only hoped Seto would be all right. 


	4. Chapter Four

Warning: Thank you so much for the reviews and sorry for taking so long... here's chapter four! And this is where the yaoi warning really kicks in to effect. You have been warned! 

We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters! We're not making money off of this, either. 

Yu-Gi-Oh!: Fallen Star 

Neon Tiger (Mouko) and Yuki Ryu 

Chapter Four 

Crickets chirped as the wind whispered, blowing up bits of sand in to the clear night sky. Shadows danced along the dunes of the open desert until they came to a mostly buried pillar in the sand. The shadow twisted about the pillar before disappearing in to the night. 

Unbeknownst to onlookers, the pillar marked the site of a massive temple buried under the sand. Every corridor was blocked, trapping stale and ancient air inside as sand trickled in through the cracks. 

Deep within its depths, hidden among the ruined statues, was an ancient sarcophagus nailed shut with rotting bits of wood. 

A shadow suddenly separated from the others and shot down the wall, heading towards the sarcophagus and coming to a stop inches away from it. Silence reigned, as an incredible tension filled the tomb. 

Suddenly, a mangled hand burst through the sarcophagus and clawed at the air, a thin cry of pain and anger shattering the centuries old silence. The shadow twisted and quivered as the hand disappeared back in to the sarcophagus. A pair of eyes appeared, peering out of the hole in the sarcophagus, and looked around. 

"... Finally...," the voice croaked, hoarse and grating to the ears. The shadow quivered and twisted about, jittery. The eyes turned to regard the shadow before lighting up with vicious delight. "Yes... I will be out shortly... some of the curses still hold this damned crate shut... but they are old. I'll deal with them once I've rested. But you... you have a job to do..." 

The shadow bobbed about, nodding. 

"... Go..." the voice whispered. "Go... and prepare my path for me..." 

The shadow paused and nodded again before it scurried up the wall and disappeared in to a crack. 

The sound of movement filled the tomb as the one inside the sarcophagus made itself comfortable. 

"I can wait... as I have waited... just a few more days...," the creature whispered. "After all..." 

The shadows trembled. 

"... Patience is a virtue." 

------------------- 

"Yami, you've been quiet all day. Could you please explain what's going on?" 

Yami sighed softly within Yugi's mind. "I suppose I owe you as much for my behavior earlier," he said quietly. 

Yugi didn't day anything as he occasionally glanced at the mirror on his desk, seeing Yami's image in the reflection sitting on the bed next to him. Yugi was wearing pajamas with chibi Duel Monsters creatures patterned all over, so Yami's image was wearing the same thing. However, while Yugi looked absolutely adorable in them, Yami looked quite silly. 

"I apologize for what happened," Yami sighed, ignoring how his image looked. "It's just... when I saw Kaiba wearing that amulet... I lost control over my emotions." 

"Why?" Yugi asked curiously and with some confusion. "I would've thought you wouldn't mind Kaiba wearing it because he looks so much like the Seto from your time." 

"... It's because of that fact that I became so irrational," Yami explained after a moment, having trouble himself accounting his earlier behavior. "Seeing him like that... with that amulet... it brought back memories... except..." 

"Except?" Yugi tilted his head, waiting for his dark to sort out his thoughts. 

Yami let his gaze go distant for a few moments. "... They're not true memories," he said at last. 

"What do you mean?" Yugi blinked. 

"It's like... when you studied something in school... You know a place... a thing... a person... an occurrence... but you can't feel them..." The taller boy closed his eyes. "They're facts that you have come to learn... even if you know that you were a part of them... but you just can't feel any sort of emotion tied to them..." He opened his eyes again. "... I don't know how better to explain it than that." 

"... I see..." Yugi mumbled after a moment as he took the information in. He couldn't help but feel sorry for his partner; he finally knew something of his past, but he still didn't truly have any of his memories. 

"... I don't think that they were completely accurate either...," Yami muttered thoughtfully, his gaze distant. "... There was some sort of strange distortion in them as well... but only whenever someone said my name... It was as if someone had someone dubbed in 'Yami' over my real name..." He went silent for a few more moments, brooding, before he continued. "The only emotion I felt in the memories was whenever I saw Kaiba wearing that amulet... I felt... rage... horror... and a burning need to take the amulet away from him as quickly as possible... by any means necessary..." 

"Why?" Yugi couldn't help but ask before he realized that Yami most likely didn't know. 

"I don't know... The memories are spotty at best... and mostly have to do with the former Seto in the past..." 

"I'm sorry..." Yugi couldn't help but sympathize with his dark. The not quite true memories appearing were almost like someone was mocking the ancient spirit, allowing him only teasing glimpses as to who he was, and yet leaving out some of the most important parts. 

Yami nodded, accepting Yugi's sympathy silently, but couldn't look at his light as he was looking inward at the almost memories he had gained. "... I can't even feel the love I had for Seto...," he whispered, hurting more by that fact than anything else. 

"Love?" Yugi repeated, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. 

"Yes... I know that I was deeply in love with a young priest... Ironically I was the one that gave him that amulet so long ago..." His voice lowered painfully. "It was a symbol of our love..." 

Yugi felt his own heart ache along with Yami's. He couldn't help but wish that there was something that he could do to help the spirit, but he didn't know what to say. 

Yami sighed, his arms crossed over his chest as he tried to collect himself. 

"... Yami... who was Heishin anyway...?" Yugi asked softly after a few minutes of silence, deciding that a slight topic change might be the best he could do. 

The mention of that name caused anger to cross Yami's features. "Someone I hated in the past... and if the images I have are any indication, I had good reason...," he hissed, his fists clenching slightly. "He was a high priest with incredible powers... He held Seto under his control... You know some of what he did yourself because of the memory we saw..." 

Yugi nodded, glancing at Yami's angered face in the mirror for a while, mulling over the new information. He couldn't help but lie down onto the bed as he thought about it. He wanted to talk to his dark for as long as he possibly could so that he could offer some comfort, but fatigue had started sapping his strength. "... You know..." he began as he glanced down at where Yami was sitting. "Maybe Seto was Kaiba's ancestor... or even Kaiba reincarnated." 

Yami seemed to twitch slightly at that. A few tense moments of pregnant silence passed before the dark spirit finally answered. "He couldn't be," he said with a cold quiet conviction. 

"Why not?" Yugi asked, trying to be hopeful in spite of his partner's obvious lack of it. "It would explain why he's so attached to the amulet and so desperate to keep it with him." 

"He couldn't," Yami repeated, his tone never changing. "Seto was murdered... sacrificed in a ceremony by Heishin that destroyed his soul... He had no children or relatives." 

"... Oh..." Yugi whispered weakly, horrified. "I... I'm sorry." 

Yami didn't respond, he merely sighed. 

"... How do you know for sure Seto's soul was destroyed?" Yugi asked, trying desperately to think of something to help his dark feel better. "What was the ritual for anyway?" 

Yami didn't want to talk about it, as the subject was horribly painful, but still he owed Yugi answers to his questions after he used the young one's body so wantonly. "... It was to release Anubis' eye from the diamond of the amulet so Heishin would gain the power of a god," he said quietly. 

Yugi blinked slowly as something didn't seem to add up. "Wait... you said Heishin was dead, right?" 

"Right," Yami said, obviously vindictive. 

"Then how could he have the power of a god if he's dead?" Yugi asked, hopeful. "Maybe the ritual didn't work for some reason and didn't destroy Seto's soul after all." 

Yami paused as he thought that over. He had honestly not thought of that due to how painfully little he 'remembered'. He wanted desperately to hope that Yugi might be right, but he didn't want to dare bring his hopes up only to have them be dashed should they be found out to be wrong. 

Unfortunately by the time Yami decided on something to say Yugi had already fallen asleep while waiting. The once Pharaoh sighed and shook his head, deciding to think things over. He took over his partner's body long enough to tuck him in before deciding to give into sleep himself. 

------------- 

_The soft glow of candlelight filled the room as a heavy breathing broke the silence._

_ Seto trembled, his hand barely holding the candle steady as he sorted through the desk in the prince's bedroom. He looked rather bruised and battered with a dagger fastened to his belt, unused. He had chosen a time when the Pharaoh wouldn't be in his room._

_ He didn't want to kill the Pharaoh, regardless of what Heishin said. He hoped that if he at least brought the scepter and amulet, Heishin would overlook the fact that Seto hadn't killed the Pharaoh._

_ With a soft grunt, the young priest opened up a drawer and sorted through the papers inside. With the way things stood, he hadn't seen hide nor hair of the scepter or the amulet._

_ And time was running out._

_ Suddenly the room was illuminated brighter than before, the source coming from directly behind Seto._

_ Seto arched his back and whirled about, his eyes widening in horror as fear of discovery filled his very being._

_ Standing in the doorway holding a lantern was none other than the new Pharaoh himself: Yami._

_ Seto backed away slowly, barely resisting his urge to run away and forget all about the scepter and amulet. Only his fear of Heishin kept him rooted in place._

_ "Seto-!" Yami gasped as his eyes widened._

_ Seto cringed._

_ Instantly Yami's look of surprise hardened as he stared at the young priest. "Seto," he repeated, his voice cold. "Why are you here?"_

_ Seto hesitated, as if struggling to figure out himself._

_ "More importantly, why did you betray me?" Yami demanded as he set the lantern down and approached Seto._

_ "... Stay back," Seto muttered, having enough sense to know he didn't want Yami too close. "You... did not tell the Priesthood that you were Pharaoh."_

_ Yami paused in his steps, his expression hard. "And if I did would you have distracted my parents while Heishin murdered me instead?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly as he struggled to control his emotions._

_ The young priest swallowed hard and backed away, dodging the question, as he knew what the answer would have been. "Where are the Royal Scepter and Amulet of Oasis?"_

_ Yugi frowned as he watched the memory going on around him. The entire situation made him feel quite ill, particularly because of what Yami had told him earlier. How could Heishin be so heartless as to force two people who loved each other to be enemies?_

_ Yami clenched his fists. "So that's what you were after all along."_

_ "Where are the... the Royal Scepter and the Amulet of Oasis?" Seto repeated, trying to sound more forceful despite the fact that he was shaking like a leaf._

_ Yami was silent for a few minutes as he looked at Seto, the lantern behind him casting him in shadow. "... Was it all a lie?" he asked quietly, his voice low._

_ "... Was... was what all a lie?" Seto asked, weakly._

_ "Everything," Yami said quietly. "Our friendship... what we told each other in secret... how I thought we both felt... Was everything a lie so that you could use me?"_

_ Yugi grimaced and felt himself sympathizing both Seto and Yami. Seto for being forced into such a position by Heishin, and Yami in feeling so betrayed by the one he loved._

_ Seto let out a hiss, as if he had been wounded physically. From the face he was making, it was safe to assume it was more of an emotional wound._

_ Yami didn't speak or allow himself to show any sort of reaction. Instead he stood rigid and awaited Seto's answer._

_ "... Do you think it was all a lie?" Seto managed to choke out, his voice rising slightly at the end._

_ "... After everything that has happened... I don't know what to believe anymore...," Yami whispered, a hint of ache in his voice._

_ Seto flinched but knew he deserved that. He deserved quite a few things, which was one reason why he didn't resist Heishin; fear and the fact that he knew he deserved it, somehow. "... W-Where... are the amulet and scepter?" he repeated._

_ "Yami sighed quietly, as if very weary. "Seto...," he whispered, the single word seeming to speak volumes._

_ Seto closed his eyes, struggling to keep control over himself, before quickly opening his eyes again and grabbing the dagger. He held it tightly, pointing the tip at Yami's chest from where he stood. "I... can't leave without them."_

_ Yami looked at the dagger for a moment, as if seeing it for the first time, before he looked up at the young priest, shadows still concealing most of his face. "Would you really kill me for them, Seto?" he asked, an unknown emotion in his voice._

_ Seto swallowed hard. He couldn't and he knew it but didn't dare say so. "T-that's..."_

_ Yami sighed again. "... At least answer me one question honestly... please."_

_ Yugi flinched, desperately wanting to do something to help the two boys, but knew that he couldn't since he was seeing only a memory of events that occurred many millennia ago._

_ Seto trembled as his knuckles turned white from clutching the dagger so tightly. "And what question would that be?"_

_ "Did you ever love me?" Yami asked, his voice so quiet that Seto barely heard it._

_ Yugi's eyes widened at Yami's question, and looked at Seto, wondering what he would do or what his answer would be._

_ The young priest had hoped the question wouldn't come up. He swallowed again and lowered his gaze to the floor. There was no harm in answering; it wouldn't change anything. "... Yes..."_

_ "... I loved you too," Yami said softly as he tilted his head upwards to better look at Seto. As he moved his head, trails of tears on his cheeks shone wetly in the dim light even though the rest of his face was in shadows. "And I still do."_

_ "... You shouldn't," Seto muttered, a look of pain appearing on his face briefly before replaced by an expression of defeat. "... I'm not allowed to love you anymore."_

_ "Love isn't something that can and can't be allowed," Yami protested quietly._

_ "... Haven't you figured it out yet?" Seto asked, his voice suddenly very bitter. "You say you love me but you haven't even noticed?"_

_ "... I've noticed that Heishin is using you," Yami said, his voice without emotion. "He has some sort of hold over you."_

_ Seto sneered, his eyes looking particularly dead inside. "Don't you know a slave when you see one, Pharaoh?"_

_ "... A slave?" Yami repeated tensely._

_ "Yes, a SLAVE," Seto laughed, somehow finding the situation funny. "Didn't you notice? Or was Heishin's little dances so good that they deceived even you?"_

_ Yami was silent for a few moments. "... Seto...," he whispered, at a loss._

_ "Bought and SOLD, Pharaoh...," Seto turned slightly, holding the dagger in one hand while using the other to lift his hair up in the back, exposing the back of his neck. Resting there, normally hidden, were numbers tattooed in to his skin: the sign of a slave. They looked rather old, as if they had been there for almost a decade. "BOUGHT and SOLD."_

_ "... I had no idea...," Yami said, aghast. "I had thought... that you were adopted by Heishin... and he abused his rights to having you..."_

_ "Heh... and so does everyone else... including everyone in the priesthood!" Seto sneered. "One wouldn't realize I was a slave, would they? Dress me nicely... keep me clean... teach me to read and write... don't tell anyone... no one would ever know!"_

_ "... Seto...," Yami began, feeling as if the young priest had already stabbed him with the dagger and twisted it. "I... I'm sorry..."_

_ "You can't love a slave, Pharaoh," Seto muttered, his hand moving back to hold the dagger tightly. "It's even worse than loving a traitor... and I'm both!"_

_ Yugi couldn't help but feel even more sympathy towards Seto. "Yami was right about Heishin," he muttered angrily, unable to bring himself to curse like Yami had, but felt close to._

_ Yami paused, and then shook his head slowly. "You're wrong, Seto...," he said. "I still love you anyway."_

_ Seto's eyes widened before narrowing again. "Would you still love me if you knew I secretly wished your parents WOULD die?"_

_ Yugi gasped, shocked._

_ Yami was stunned, unable to answer._

_ "... I used to live on a little farm outside the city," Seto muttered. "Just my mother... and my little brother. Just the three of us, tending the fields and animals."_

_ "I remember everything...," Seto closed his eyes. "... My mother sent me to a neighbor's house to deliver some eggs. ... In a way, it was both a curse and a godsend. I wasn't there when your parents had the Royal guards slaughter my family."_

_ "What!?" Yugi gasped aloud, even though he knew that neither would hear him._

_ Seto opened his eyes and stared at Yami, his expression dull. "A godsend because I lived... and a curse because I didn't die with my family."_

_ Yami looked at the young priest in quiet shock for a few moments. "... Why did they do that?" he forced out, his voice strained._

_ "... Sorcerer blood," Seto glowered. "Someone told the Pharaoh my veins had sorcerer's blood in them! REAL sorcerer's blood! Not just those sorcerers who could summon monsters with cards! TRUE sorcerers who could summon monsters WITHOUT any cards at all!"_

_ "... Seto...," Yami said, at a loss._

_ "So my entire family had to die," Seto growled. "Can't have little sorcerers spawn breeding, can we?" The brunette lowered his gaze again, shaking with long-since buried hatred. "... No one would have me... my living relatives disowned me, afraid the Pharaoh would come and kill them too for having the bad blood. So all that was left... was erasing my identity and selling me to whoever would buy me... be it a nobleman, merchant, or pervert with an interest in blue eyed little boys."_

_ "Seto... I... I'm sorry that had to happen to you...," Yami said sincerely as he started to approach Seto._

_ "... So Heishin bought me. I guess I'm lucky, I suppose. Everyone was very interested in me. So pale, even though I've worked on the farm... big blue eyes... perfect molestation bait. If Heishin hadn't of gotten me, one of them would have," Seto muttered, not noticing Yami as he was too engrossed with his memories. "... And he raised me. He knew what I was... who I was... and what happened. How could anyone hide that from him? He had sorcerer blood, too."_

_ Seto suddenly let out a startled gasp as he was jerked out of his musing by a pair of strong arms wrapping around him._

_ "Seto...," Yami whispered into Seto's ear as he held the taller boy close. "Please... forgive me for being so blind..."_

_ Seto's breathing hitched as panic and fear surged through him. Why didn't Yami hate him? Why was Yami hugging him, of all things? Didn't he hear anything he had said?_

_ "I'm sorry... I should have realized just how horrible things were for you...," Yami continued, his voice filled with remorse._

_ "... Why... should you care?" Seto choked. "I'm a traitor... and a slave... not to mention my bad blood... how can you say that?"_

_ "Haven't you been listening?" Yami asked as he leaned back to peer deeply into the brunette's eyes. "I love you... and nothing will ever change that."_

_ Seto's eyes widened as he trembled, confusion racing through his body. "... I don't... understand... Heishin said... that love is just... glorified lust... and when the object you lust is dirty, you..."_

_ Oddly Yami couldn't help but laugh quietly at what Seto had said. "Seto... there is no way on Earth that Heishin could ever know what true love is, because he has never experienced it," he said with a gentle smile. Quietly he reached up to softly cup the brunette's cheek, taking care of the bruises. "I could never see you as dirty... and no matter what happens... no matter what has happened... I can't and won't stop loving you."_

_ Seto stared at Yami before letting out a shuddering whimper. "But I'm... I'm a traitor... I'm a slave... I... have sorcerer's blood...," he whispered, as if repeating something he had heard far too often. He tensed suddenly and jumped back, slipping back his cloak to display hundreds of bruises lining his back and shoulders, normally hidden from sight. "I'm damaged goods!"_

_ "I know...," Yami said quietly as he slowly approached Seto again. "But that still does not matter... My heart won't give up on you, Seto..." With that he reached out to gently touch the young priest again._

_ Seto cringed away instinctively, as if he expected Yami to hit him, but managed to prevent himself from running. "Why...? Even your advisors would tell you to kill me."_

_ "Let me worry about that...," Yami said as he softly caressed Seto's face. "Besides... I'm Pharaoh now... and I have final say." He moved closer to the young priest. "I won't let anyone harm you ever again."_

_ Seto shivered as he felt the Pharaoh draw closer still. "... I... the amulet and scepter... if I don't bring them back, Heishin will... will be very angry at me... he needs them..."_

_ "He will be arrested," Yami responded firmly as he continued his tender caresses._

_ "H-hah," Seto trembled as he felt Yami's fingertips against his skin, then swallowed hard and shook his head. "That would infuriate him... and he would blame me..."_

_ "He couldn't do anything to you," Yami insisted, his gaze hardening slightly. "He will be executed as a traitor."_

_ Seto took a deep breath. How could he explain to Yami that not even death itself seemed to faze Heishin? "I..."_

_ "Seto...," Yami said as his gaze became more tender, his hand slipping downwards, tracing along the brunette's skin as it went. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again... You don't have to be Heishin's slave any longer. When it is revealed why you truly did what you did, then you will be exonerated of your crimes, and allowed to walk a free man in every sense of the word."_

_ Seto's eyes widened slightly, staring at Yami in disbelief, before a light blush tinted his cheeks as Yami's hand trailed downward. "... But that..."_

_ "Is a royal decree," Yami finished as he brought his other hand up to Seto's shoulder as well. "From this moment on you are under my protection and no one shall touch you or they will face my wrath."_

_ Seto's eyes shimmered like water as tears started to form. He felt so overwhelmed at the entire prospect. Free of Heishin? Impossible! Perhaps after the ritual... but right then? Inconceivable. But... when Yami said it, it all seemed to make so much sense and feel so right._

_ Yami pulled closer to the young priest, smiling gently. "Seto... I love you... and I'd do anything to ensure that you are happy," he whispered tenderly into Seto's ear._

_ Seto shivered at the contact, not used to such gentleness, before slumping against Yami. He was simply too weak to fight anymore. He didn't want to worry about anything anymore. The dagger fell from Seto's hands lifelessly, clattering against the ground before going still._

_ Yami smiled even more and pulled Seto into a loving embrace. "Seto...," he whispered, his voice full of love, before he leaned in and softly pressed his lips against Seto's._

_ Seto gasped in to the kiss, his hands moving slightly to grab the Pharaoh's shoulders for physical and emotional support. A burst of fear surged through him as Heishin's words screamed in his ears against 'love' but were quickly silenced by Yami's comforting voice._

_ Yami took note of the young priest's reactions, and found them mostly positive, so he continued the tender kiss, pouring all of his heart into it. Softly he rubbed at Seto's back as the kiss went on, trying to soothe the lingering fears the taller boy had._

_ Yugi blushed as the two kissed, both glad that the two were no longer at odds and somewhat distressed as he was seeing something he probably had no right to be._

_ Seto arched his back slightly, flinching as Yami's hands touched some of the bruises along his back. However, instead of recoiling, Seto moved closer and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck._

_ Yami noticed the flinching and quickly eased up on the pressure of his touches, not wanting to cause the taller boy any more pain. He made a low pleased noise as he felt Seto hold him closer, practically purring._

_ Seto gasped at the noise as it seemed to vibrate through him, then yelped as his legs practically gave out from under him. With his barriers and defenses down, the entire stress from the entire evening, particularly from the duels and his beatings at Heishin's hands, was threatening to overwhelm him. As a result, he found that Yami was his only life preserver in the sea of heartache._

_ As Seto started to go limp Yami broke the kiss panting and concentrated on holding the young priest up. He looked at the taller boy through half-lidded eyes before a thought came to him. "Seto... I think we should... get you off your feet," he whispered huskily as he started to lead the brunette out of the dimly lit chamber._

_ "O-off my feet, my Pharaoh...?" Seto blinked blurrily, his mind whirling with so many emotions that he couldn't quite comprehend what was being said. He fumbled to follow Yami out of the chamber._

_ "You're having trouble even standing," Yami observed with a slightly amused chuckle. Softly he kissed the brunette again, briefly yet powerfully, before he concentrated on leading Seto through his bedchambers._

_ Seto blinked again, then flushed brightly as he continued following Yami. "I... suppose so... I just..."_

_ "You don't have to," Yami said quietly as he paused in his movements. Softly he caressed Seto's back in a soothing manner. "I would never ask you to do anything that you don't want to do."_

_ Yugi blushed as he watched the pair. He wasn't certain of everything that was going on, but he had a feeling that he had no business watching it anymore._

_ Seto glanced at Yami and fidgeted, shaking. "... No one's ever touched me so... so gently before... just hit me. I... I want to know what it feels like."_

_ "Of course," Yami smiled before he placed a brief and sweet kiss on Seto's lips once again. "I'd like nothing better." With that he escorted Seto towards the bed._

_ Seto looked around Yami's bedroom, then glanced at Yami before tightening his arms around the Pharaoh's neck. He felt extremely self-conscious as he began to wonder if he should be fighting more or being a little more resisting. He didn't want Yami thinking he really was a prostitute, as he had originally been intended for when he was first offered up as a slave for sale._

_ "You don't have to be nervous," Yami whispered soothingly as he held Seto close. "It's my first time too." He then paused for a moment before touching Seto's cheek again. "And I won't think any less of you no matter how this night goes."_

_ Seto nodded slowly, blushing even brighter. He glanced at the bed out of the corner of his eyes and nodded slowly._

_ Yami smiled before he kissed the brunette and sat down onto the bed, pulling the young priest with him onto the soft silken sheets._

_ The contact of soft silk against his skin made the priest tense up suddenly._

_ "... I... I'm not a prostitute!" Seto squeaked suddenly, then covered his mouth and stared at Yami with wide eyes._

_ Yami halted instantly and blinked at Seto, momentarily stunned. After a moment his expression softened and he chuckled a little. "Seto... is that what you're worried about?" he asked, his voice a mixture of amusement and tenderness._

_ Seto stared at Yami before looking away. "I'm not weak... I'm just very... tired right now."_

_ "I never said you were weak, a prostitute, or anything like that, Seto," Yami said as he cupped Seto's cheek and smiled gently. "I think you're the most incredible person I have ever met."_

_ Seto glanced at Yami again, unable to look away as the Pharaoh held his face so tenderly. "... I just... part of me feels I'm surrendering so easily but... I'm just so tired of fighting... and I just wanted to know what it'd feel like to... to love someone instead of being afraid of them..."_

_ "I understand," Yami smiled before he kissed Seto's cheek. "You don't have to justify yourself... I believe you." He kissed the brunette again at the corner of his mouth. "If you agree to be mine that would make me happier than words can express." He then kissed Seto on the lips once again._

_ Seto gasped softly and quivered, drawing back to look at Yami weakly. "... You... you are absolutely sure you don't care that I'm a... a slave... a traitor... and have dirty blood...?"_

_ "I am," Yami said seriously. "You can't help what you are and what has happened to you." Softly he caressed Seto's cheek. "It's who you are... your heart and soul... that I fell in love with."_

_ Seto went silent at Yami's words before looking up, his bangs dangling over his eyes. "If... you'll have me, then... then perhaps I will take a chance with you..."_

_ "I would... with pleasure..." Yami brushed the hair out of Seto's eyes before kissing him again. "I would like nothing better..."_

_ "Seto closed his eyes before opening them, grinning his usual obnoxious grin. "I suppose I'll give you a try..." he whispered, teasingly._

_ Yami chuckled softly and rubbed Seto's back gently. "I hope I won't disappoint you," he teased while donning his normal amused grin._

_ "... Please don't," Seto agreed, trying to appear teasing despite a pleading look that flashed through his eyes._

_ "I won't...," Yami promised as he leaned in to tenderly kiss Seto once more._

_ Seto purred quietly in to the kiss, his arms moving back to wrap around Yami's neck as he drew closer to the warm Pharaoh._

_ Yami made similar noises as he thoroughly enjoyed himself. Slowly he shifted on the bed so that the brunette was lying on it beneath him, never breaking the kiss while doing so._

_ Yugi squeaked loudly, his entire face turning red, as the pair became increasingly intimate. He tried to look away, but found to his distress that he was unable to._

_ Seto tensed slightly as it dawned on him that he was pinned between a warm body and a soft bed, but then remembered who that warm body was and eased up. He moaned softly in to the kiss, knowing that Heishin would be angry at him._

_ And, for once, he didn't care._


	5. Chapter Five

Warning: We're back! Sorry for taking so long, but it's time to get back in the swing of things, eh? Heehee, as always, we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters and this story is YAOI. As in, two boys in love. ;P Fair warning! 

And a HUGE THANK YOU to our beta readers, Leland and Amy Blue! 

We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters! We're not making money off of this, either. 

Yu-Gi-Oh!: Fallen Star 

Neon Tiger (Mouko) and Yuki Ryu 

Chapter Five 

"Mmmm... What a lovely day today," Anzu sighed as she walked down the sidewalk, heading for the Turtle Shack to pick up Yugi for school. "The sun feels good." 

Anzu giggled quietly as she walked, stretching slightly. Every morning, she would go pick up Yugi and the two of them would walk to school. They had done so for as far back as she could remember, the activity becoming as much part of the day as going to school itself. 

"Heh, I wonder if that sleepy-head's even up yet?" Anzu smiled to herself. 

Anzu looked up as she neared the Turtle Shack, then smiled brightly as she saw Yugi's grandfather standing just outside the shop, sweeping as always. The young girl giggled, surmising that Yugi wasn't up yet, and stopped by his grandfather. "Good morning!" 

"Oh, good morning, Anzu!" the elder Mutou smiled as he looked up from his sweeping and waved. 

"Is Yugi awake?" Anzu asked, though she had a feeling she already knew the answer. 

"Why yes," Sugoroku blinked slowly. "He left for school about half an hour ago. I had just thought you came for him early and came back for something." 

"What?" Anzu blinked, caught off guard. "Yugi already left?" 

"Yes," Sugoroku nodded. "He left without having breakfast either. I was just getting up myself at the time so I didn't have much of a chance to see him off." 

"... That's strange..." Anzu's eyes widened. "I wonder why he didn't wait for me...? Is he angry at me?" 

"I doubt it's anything like that, Anzu," Sugoroku tried to soothe the young girl. "I'm sure Yugi just had something important to do at the school and just forgot to tell you about it." 

"I suppose..." Anzu lowered her eyes. Yugi leaving without her? That never happened before... "... Well, I guess I'll go to school then... have a good day!" 

"You too, Anzu, and don't worry about Yugi. I can't ever picture him getting angry at you for any reason," Sugoroku smiled in an assuring manner. 

"Thank you," Anzu smiled back, then turned and waved as she headed for school. "Good bye!" 

"Good bye, Anzu!" Sugoroku waved, smiling. "Have a good day at school!" 

"Thank you!" Anzu called as she quickly hurried to school. She ran most of the way, her mind filled with thoughts about Yugi. Why had he left so early? Was something wrong? 

By the time Anzu arrived at school, she was out of breath and extremely concerned. Without even waiting to catch her breath, she hurried to the classroom to find Yugi. 

The classroom was half empty as there was plenty of time before class was going to start. Yugi was among those early students present, sitting in his seat in staring out the window. 

"Yugi-!" Anzu blinked, then walked over to Yugi's desk. She stopped, holding her hand over her chest as she gasped for air, finally allowing herself a chance to breathe. "Yugi, good morning..." 

Oddly Yugi didn't respond as he continued to stare almost vacantly out the window next to his desk, an odd glaze to his eyes. 

"... Yugi?" Anzu blinked, then fidgeted. "Yugi, are you mad at me?" 

Yugi remained silent, but he slowly turned his head to look at Anzu, a very odd expression on his face. 

"Yugi?" Anzu was taken back by the expression. "... Are you all right, Yugi?" 

"..." Yugi seemed to only barely register the fact that Anzu was talking to him. His cheek twitched slightly, but otherwise he still stared. 

"... Yugi, did I... do anything to upset you?" Anzu asked, softly. "Please talk to me, Yugi..." 

Yugi twitched almost violently before he finally snapped out of his staring. "I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE THAT! I'M NOT A PERVERT!" he suddenly screamed as he waved his arms in the air, bordering on hysterics. 

Anzu yelped as she leapt backwards and crashed in to the desk behind her, frightened by the outburst. She fell on her rear and winced in pain. "O-ow..." 

"Oi, Anzu? You okay?" Jonouchi blinked, having walked in just in time to see Yugi's outburst and Anzu hitting the desk. 

Yugi didn't seem to notice as he made a strangled noise of frustration and grabbed his hair before bonking his head against the desk. 

"What's going on in here?" Honda blinked as he walked in alongside Jonouchi. 

"Y-yeah," Anzu smiled weakly as she climbed to her feet, rubbing her back. "I'm fine..." 

"What the heck was that about?" Jonouchi tilted his head. 

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Anzu asked, slightly pained. "What didn't you want to see?" 

"... Yami and Seto...," was all Yugi managed to say before he let out another strangled cry as he tugged on his hair. "I'M NOT A PERVERT!" 

"Seto? Seto KAIBA?" Jonouchi blinked. "What about him?" 

"We don't think you're a pervert, Yugi," Honda added. "So don't worry about that. Tell us what's going on." 

"We're your friends, Yugi," Anzu smiled. "We're here for you." 

Yugi moaned and held his head, no wanting to think of what he had seen, but he couldn't get it out of his mind. "... I saw... I saw...," he trailed off with another frustrated noise, unable to explain. 

"You saw your Yami and Seto Kaiba, right?" Anzu tilted her head. "What were they doing...?" 

Yugi twitched as images came to his mind, causing his face to turn bright red. He was unable to answer as he made an even louder sound of frustration. 

"Were they having hot, steamy sex?" Jonouchi asked, jokingly. 

"Jonouchi...," Anzu sighed, irritably. 

Honda sweatdropped. 

Yugi twitched violently at Jonouchi's comment then let out another loud shriek as he banged his head against the desk again in an attempt to rid the images from his mind. 

"... Uh...," Jonouchi's eyes widened as he stared at Yugi, at a slight loss. He idly wondered if Yugi's hair was cushioning any of the blows. 

"... Yugi?" Anzu stared, rather baffled by her friend's behavior. It was so unlike him to freak out like this... 

"Yugi?" Honda blinked, completely at a loss. Yugi had never acted so hysterical before. 

"...," Jonouchi paused, blinking slowly, then leaned forward. "... They WERE havin' hot, steamy sex?" He asked, almost incredulous. He had thought it was just a joke but Yugi's reaction seemed to beg to differ. 

"Jonouchi!" Anzu and Honda snapped simultaneously. 

"I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE THAT!!!" Yugi screamed as he twitched violently. Desperation and irrationality filled him. He couldn't stop the need he had to make it clear to his friends that he did NOT want to spy on Yami's most intimate memories for his own perverse pleasure. "I AM NOT A PERVERT!!!" 

"Didn't... see?" Anzu blinked slowly before her entire face turned a bright red as a thought suddenly crossed her mind. "You mean...?" 

"You mean Yami and Kaiba were gettin' it on!?" Jonouchi gasped, then let out a bark of laughter and slapped his knee. He always suspected there was something going on between the obnoxious CEO and the spirit of the puzzle; he found the thought of the brunette being the 'woman' in the relationship completely hilarious. "WHEN!?" 

Yugi's only response was a strangled scream before he bonked his head against his desk again. 

"Y-Yugi, stop that!" Anzu lunged forward to catch Yugi's head before it hit the desk again. 

"Yeah, you'll damage your brain if you keep doing that," Honda frowned. 

"Mind tellin' us what the heck happened?" Jonouchi muttered. 

"Urg..." Yugi groaned as he held his head, both sore from hitting it against the desk and unable to get rid of the images he saw last night. "... I saw... a memory... of Seto... and Yami..." he trailed off and made another strangled noise as he covered his face, trying to will away the images. 

"A memory?" Anzu blinked. "What do you mean, you saw a memory?" 

"... I think Seto lived a past life in Ancient Egypt... with Yami...," Yugi managed as he rubbed his head. 

"He did...?" Anzu blinked. 

"Yeah?" Jonouchi looked up and glanced at Seto's usual seat, half expecting to see him there. "An' Yami told ya this?" 

"... He didn't... he doesn't really know either," Yugi sighed, trying his best not to think of Seto, Yami, and the hours of impassioned heat between them. "... I'm just guessing because of what's been happening..." 

"What did you mean about seeing a memory, then?" Anzu asked, still holding Yugi's head just in case he decided to beat himself up some more. 

"Well... it's hard to explain... but apparently I've been seeing some of Yami's memories lately...," Yugi began with a sigh. "Apparently there was someone back then named Seto who looks identical to the Seto Kaiba we know..." 

"Weird...," Honda blinked. 

"Seein' them?" Jonouchi tilted his head. "Why?" 

"Is it because of the puzzle?" Anzu mused. 

"I don't think so... Yami didn't have anything to do with it," Yugi muttered. "I think there was some other reason... because Kaiba saw a memory yesterday at the same time Yami and I did, and it sounded like he's had more of them." 

"KAIBA?" Jonouchi blinked. "So there IS a connection between Yami's Seto and our Kaiba?" 

"Yeah, that's why I think Kaiba's the reincarnation of Seto," Yugi sighed; finally having mostly suppressed the images he had no right to see. 

"But why would Yami, Kaiba, and Yugi all see a memory together?" Anzu wanted to know. 

"Maybe Kaiba really does have a disease! A memory bug!" Jonouchi grinned. "And it's contagious!" 

"A memory bug?" Honda repeated as he arched an eyebrow at Jonouchi. 

"Like a flu bug but for memories," Jonouchi explained. 

"..." Anzu simply fixed Jonouchi with a _gaze_, who blinked and rubbed the back of his head. 

"Hey, it could happen..." he grinned. 

"I think it might have to do with the amulet Kaiba bought," Yugi blinked slowly as the idea suddenly occurred to him. 

"Eh?" Jonouchi blinked. 

"What do you mean?" Anzu asked. 

"I mean... Yami was dead-set on getting the amulet the other day, and Kaiba said that the amulet seemed to stop those dreams he had from happening," Yugi said slowly. "There might be a connection between them." 

"Ya think?" Jonouchi looked dubious. 

"Do you know when the dreams started?" Anzu asked. "If we know that... we can find out when the amulet came in to the museum and how long it was there before Kaiba bought it. If the dreams started at the same time the amulet arrived, then..." 

"Well... yesterday was when they started for me," Yugi began. "I saw one during gym... another after Yami had caught Kaiba... and then last night..." His face turned bright red as the images flooded back into his mind. He yelped as if wounded and covered his eyes. "I CAN'T GET THOSE IMAGES OUT OF MY HEAD!" 

"Yeah," Jonouchi nodded, sympathetically. "Seein' Kaiba naked, past self or no, must be pretty nasty." 

Anzu glowered at Jonouchi. 

Honda slapped his forehead. 

"... What?" Jonouchi blinked and looked at Honda and Anzu. 

Yugi made another strangled noise and banged his head on the desk again, doing it so suddenly that Anzu had no time to stop him again beforehand. 

"YUGI-!" Anzu lunged to catch Yugi's head, grunting. "Beating yourself up won't fix anything!" 

"Nothing else will work!" Yugi cried then sighed in defeat. 

"Obviously it's not workin' that well if ya still have images," Jonouchi pointed out. 

"Jonouchi's right, Yugi," Anzu nodded. "Besides, it's not your fault. You were just an innocent bystander." 

"Yeah, I mean, it sounds as if you didn't have a choice in the matter," Honda added. 

"... Yeah... I guess you're right... but I still can't forget what they...!" Yugi trailed off with a frustrated noise as he held his head. 

"I'm sure you'll forget when you stop dwelling on it," Anzu smiled. "You're just beating yourself up mentally and physically over it... so, of course you can't forget." 

"... Yeah... that makes sense...," Yugi muttered as he looked up at Anzu, smiling back weakly. "Sorry I didn't wait for you this morning, Anzu." 

"It's all right," Anzu knelt down by the desk. "You had a lot on your mind." 

"How's Yami takin' alla this?" Jonouchi asked. 

"... Well... I don't think he really knows what to think," Yugi explained as he shook his head slightly. "We talked about it last night but I think he might even be more confused than I am." 

"He hasn't said anythin'?" Jonouchi tilted his head. 

"He has, but mostly about who his Seto was...," Yugi frowned. "And about a horrible priest named Heishin that sacrificed him and killed Yami's parents." 

"... O-oh my," Anzu's eyes widened before softening. "I'm sorry..." 

"Geez...," Jonouchi flinched. 

"That really bites," Honda grimaced. 

Yugi sighed and nodded. "That was the main reason Yami chased Kaiba all over the place yesterday," he explained. "The ceremony was supposed to give Heishin the powers of a god by killing Seto and destroying his soul. But I don't think his soul is gone, since Yami had Heishin executed." 

"... Yeah...," Anzu nodded. "I mean, if the ceremony worked and destroyed Seto's soul... wouldn't Heishin have gotten the powers of a god and executed Yami, not the other way around?" 

"Exactly," Yugi nodded. "But I think Yami's afraid of getting his hopes up." 

"... Hey?" Jonouchi blinked suddenly. "Where's Kaiba?" 

"Hm?" Anzu blinked. 

"Well, I jest realized when we were talkin' about him...," Jonouchi glanced around. "He ain't here and class is about to start." 

"Maybe he's sick again," Honda blinked as he looked around as well. 

"He looked fine yesterday," Jonouchi itched his chin. 

"I think it might be because of what happened with Yami and that memory he saw...," Yugi sighed softly. 

"Yah?" Jonouchi blinked, then grinned slightly. "Was THAT why you plowed through me?" 

"Sorry about that, Jonouchi," Yugi blushed. "I couldn't stop Yami in time. And I'm sure Yami is sorry too." 

"Eh, it's okay," Jonouchi winked. "I had a feelin'." 

Suddenly the bell started to ring as the teacher walked into the classroom. 

"Class, get in your seats, it's time for role call," he said. 

"Bleh, of all the timing!" Jonouchi grunted as he did as he was told. 

Anzu looked up and blinked then glanced at Yugi before heading for her seat as well. 

Honda sighed and went to his desk as well. 

Yugi smiled back weakly at Anzu, trying to assure her and the rest of his friends that he was all right now. 

"Oh my," Ryou blinked, having overheard the conversation. He glanced at the blackboard, unsure of how to react or what to think. "... What on earth...?" 

Ryou's appearance suddenly became a more sinister and calculating one as his dark momentarily took dominance. "Hmm...," Bakura mused silently. "Maybe I can use this to my advantage..." 

---------- 

"Eeegh," Jonouchi stretched. "Glad that's over with." 

"No kidding," Honda muttered. "Five tests in a day... Were the teachers all in a bad mood or something?" 

Anzu simply giggled, walking alongside Yugi as she listened to Jonouchi and Honda complaining. 

"It was probably all just a coincidence," Yugi commented, smiling. He had finally gotten his mind off of the memory, although he had a bandage on his forehead from when he kept hitting his head on the desk. 

"H-hey guys, wait up!" a soft voice called from behind the group. 

"Wha?" Yugi blinked as he paused and turned. He smiled once he saw who it was. "Bakura!" 

Ryou panted as he ran up to the group, slightly out of breath. "H-hello..." 

"Yo, Bakura, what's up?" Honda asked as he waved to the gasping boy. 

"Hello, Bakura," Anzu smiled. "Lovely day, isn't it?" 

"Heeeey, Bakura!" Jonouchi grinned. 

"H-hello," Ryou repeated, smiling shyly. "How are you today?" 

"Could be better if the teachers didn't give out so many tests," Honda complained. 

"They're tryin' ta fail us, I just know it!" Jonouchi whined. 

Anzu rolled her eyes as Ryou chuckled quietly. Yugi politely refrained from doing either. 

"Where are you going, by the way?" Ryou asked suddenly, glancing at Yugi. 

"Well, we're going to my grandpa's store to hang out," Yugi explained. "Want to join us?" 

"Sure," Ryou smiled, nodding. 

Anzu smiled and nodded before she suddenly paused and tilted her head as another voice cried out. 

"Wha?" Yugi blinked as he turned towards the sound. 

"Hey, isn't that...," Honda blinked. 

"Hey! Mokuba!" Jonouchi waved. 

"Guys!" Mokuba cried as he darted for the group, obviously distressed. 

"Hello, Mokuba," Anzu blinked. "What's wrong?" 

"Guys! I need your help!" Mokuba gasped and panted as he came to a halt. "Something's wrong with Niisama and I don't know what to do!" 

"Eh?" Jonouchi blinked. 

"What's wrong, Mokuba?" Yugi asked, concerned. 

"This morning he woke up screaming and speaking in a different language," Mokuba explained. "He didn't remember what he said later, but he refused to leave the house and he's acting all paranoid!" 

"Another language? Kaiba's multi-lingual?" Anzu blinked. 

"That's the weird part! He only knows Japanese and English!" Mokuba shook his head. "And this wasn't either!" 

Jonouchi blinked. "What the heck?" 

"Do you suppose this has to do with...?" Anzu glanced at Yugi. Ryou blinked but kept quiet. 

"Hey, maybe it has something to do with the memories Yugi was talking about earlier," Honda deduced. 

"What should we do?" Anzu asked. 

"Go drag Kaiba outta his bed?" Jonouchi offered. 

"We better go and talk to Kaiba," Yugi said as he strode quickly towards the Kaiba mansion. 

"Thanks you guys," Mokuba said gratefully. 

"Let's go," Anzu nodded as she followed after Yugi. Ryou glanced about before quickly following suit. 

Jonouchi looked at Honda before shrugging. 

"I like my idea." 

------------------------- 

"Niisama! Where are you?!" 

"Kaiba?" Anzu called, then sighed and massaged her forehead as she glanced around. "Where could he be?" 

"Maybe he decided ta leave the house after all?" Jonouchi wondered. 

"He couldn't have!" Mokuba protested, frantic. "He was too scared to when I left! He was hiding under his bed!" 

"Whoa, that is scared," Honda blinked. 

"And he was yelling in another language?" Anzu pondered. "Did you recognize it?" 

Mokuba shrugged and shook his head. 

"Ooooi! Kaaaaiba!" Jonouchi knelt down to peer under the couch. "You under there?" 

"Maybe we should all split up," Yugi suggested as he continued eying the house for any sign of Seto. 

"Alright," Ryou glanced around, and then looked at Yugi. "H-how about you and I check upstairs... and Honda and Jonouchi check on the middle floor... and Anzu can check outside?" 

"That sounds like a good plan to me," Yugi nodded. 

"Alright," Anzu nodded, then smiled at Mokuba. "C'mon, I'm sure we'll find him." 

"Yeah," Mokuba nodded, worried. "Let's hurry before something bad happens to him!" 

"C'mon, Honda! Let's see if Kaiba's in the kitchen!" Jonouchi grinned as he darted away. 

"Yeah, let's try the fridge first," Honda laughed as he chased after Jonouchi. 

"Come on, Bakura, we better get going," Yugi smiled at Ryou before he started up the stairs. 

"Alright!" Ryou nodded as he followed after Yugi. 

"Let's go," Anzu nodded, then headed for the front door. "Do you know of where he could be hiding?" 

"I have no idea," Mokuba frowned as he followed Anzu. "Niisama's never acted like this before!" 

"Well, we'll just have to-," Anzu opened the door, then stopped short. "- Look?" 

Staring back at Anzu, eyes wide and blinking, was none other than Mai Kujaku. She stared at them, all dressed up with her usual makeup and tight clothing, with her finger posed to ring the doorbell. 

"Wha?" Mokuba blinked, surprised. 

"What're YOU doing here?" Mai blinked. 

"We're looking for Kaiba," Anzu glanced at Mokuba, then at Mai. "What are you...?" 

"I'm looking for Kaiba too," Mai snorted. "I had an appointment today at the corporation to beta test the new upgrade for them and he never even showed!" 

"You can help us look for him then," Mokuba piped in. "Niisama's lost and we don't know where he is!" 

"Lost? Lost where?" Mai blinked and glanced around. 

"We were going to look outside!" Anzu explained. 

"I didn't see anyone outside," Mai arched an eyebrow. 

"Well, he's hiding, so...," Anzu began. 

"Did you search everywhere out here?" Mokuba asked, interrupting Anzu. 

"HIDING?" Mai's eyebrows shot up. "In his own house!? From WHAT?" 

"We don't know," Anzu said, slipping past Mai to look around outside. "That's why we're looking." 

"Please help us find my Niisama," Mokuba asked as he looked up at Mai with pleading eyes. 

"... Well, alright," Mai looked doubtful. "But I still don't get it." 

"Thank you," Mokuba smiled gratefully before he darted past Mai and started scanning the grounds for any sort of place Seto could be hiding. 

Mai put her hands on her hips and blinked. "What on earth is going on?" 


	6. Chapter Six

Warning: Heehee, still yaoi warnings... especially now~! As in, GUYS WITH GUYS. Do I really have to be any more blunt than that? x.x 

THANK YOU so much to Amy Blue for Beta Reading! 

We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters! We're not making money off of this, either. 

Yu-Gi-Oh!: Fallen Star 

Neon Tiger (Mouko) and Yuki Ryu 

Chapter Six 

"Such a big house," Ryou marveled as he glanced around. 

"Yeah," Yugi blinked as he scanned the area for any sign of the young CEO. "I wonder what Kaiba and Mokuba do with all these extra rooms?" 

"They look like bedrooms, game rooms, entertainment rooms, offices, and...," Ryou paused and peered in a room before his jaw dropped. "... The biggest walk-in closet I have ever seen." 

Yugi blinked and peered in as well, his eyes widening. "Wow... I've seen department stores not as big as this!" he marveled. 

"I've seen department stores with less stuff than this!" Ryou whispered. 

Yugi nodded in agreement, astounded by the vastness of the mansion. 

"He could be anywhere!" Ryou muttered. "No wonder Mokuba couldn't find him!" 

"Yeah," Yugi sighed and glanced around. "We've got our work cut out for us." 

"_NO!_" 

Ryou and Yugi jumped at the sudden scream. 

"That was Kaiba!" Yugi gasped before he quickly bolted towards the source. 

"W-what happened!?" Ryou squeaked as he raced after Yugi, looking slightly pale. 

"KAIBA!" Yugi yelled as he ran into one of the bedrooms, hoping that Seto was all right. 

"NO! NO! _NO!_" 

Ryou darted after Yugi in to the room, then blinked. "The bathroom!" 

"Hurry!" Yugi yelled as he quickly flung open the door to the bathroom and ran inside. Ryou followed suit, then skidded to a stop and stared. Yugi gasped as he froze in place, his eyes widening. 

The shower door was wide-open, water pouring down continuously. Huddled in the corner of the shower, dripping wet and trembling violently was Seto. He had huge bags under his eyes, a twitch in his cheek, and his clothes were in ruins. It looked like he had been clawing at himself, shredding the clothes as well as rending his skin in some places, the majority of the cuts focused around his stomach area. 

The amulet of Oasis hung limply around his neck, its glow dull, almost murky. Water dripped down each crevice of the gemstone, creating miniature rainbows against Seto's skin and the porcelain tiles. However, the beautiful affect of that could not offset the murky stain of pink and red the water gained as it washed over the open wounds adorning the fallen CEO. 

"Kaiba!" Yugi gasped once he snapped out of his shock, horrified, and quickly darted over to the hysterical CEO. 

"Who is it... who is it...?" Seto choked out, panting slightly. He curled up in to a tighter ball and pressed himself against the wall. "Who...?" 

"Oh... oh my," Ryou stared in shock, at a complete loss. 

"It's me, Yugi," Yugi said as he kneeled down next to Seto, heedless of the fact that he quickly was becoming soaked. He reached out to touch Seto, but stopped short, as Yami quickly pointed out that it might set the brunette off. 

"Is it gone? Did I wash it away?" Seto stared at Yugi with wide, blue eyes. 

"What're you talking about, Kaiba? What's gone?" Yugi asked in as calm a tone as he could manage while privately very fearful. 

"The blood! Don't you see all of the blood!? It's everywhere!" Seto screeched, then clutched at his stomach. "It's gushing!" 

"Kaiba, there's no blood," Yugi said firmly, trying not to yell. "Just calm down. You're safe at home with friends." 

"No, NO!" Seto covered his ears, shaking. "You're not listening! He's coming... I know it! You can't stop him!" Seto paused then screamed and clawed at his stomach. "The blood! Why won't it stop!? I'm dying!" 

"Kaiba! Stop!" Yugi said in a deeper, much firmer voice, as he seemed to change in appearance slightly. He reached out and grabbed Seto's hands firmly, keeping him from clawing himself. 

"Yami?" Seto jerked and looked up at Yugi with wide eyes. He paused a moment before a twitch surged through his body and a thin scream tore from his throat, followed by struggling and attempts to get his hands free. 

Yami started, surprised that Seto managed to guess who he was, but quickly shook it off to hold on as tightly to the brunette's wrists as possible. "Stop! Kaiba!" he all but ordered, trying to get through to the hysterical boy. "You're safe! You're not dying! You're with friends and he's not here!" 

"He's coming, Pharaoh... he's coming... and he'll make me go with him! I can't stop him... I can't!" Seto all but sobbed, his eyes snapping shut. "Please wake up... I don't want to go... Why aren't you waking up!?" He shivered again and sneezed, soaking wet, before he raised his head again to stare at Yami. "Yugi...?" 

"Kaiba... calm down," Yami said in a soothing voice as he continued to hold Seto's wrists firmly, his entire body soaking wet. "You're safe and you're not dying." 

Seto gasped for breath, simply staring at Yami for a moment. Ryou shifted slightly just outside the shower stall, unsure of what to do. After a few moments of silence, Seto bowed his head and slumped against the wall. "... I'm wet..." 

"I-is he all right?" Ryou tilted his head, staring at Yami curiously. 

"I think so...," Yami said slowly, cautiously removing one of his hands so that he could reach over and turn off the shower. "Kaiba?" 

Seto didn't respond, remaining slumped against the wall. 

"What... what did he say?" Ryou asked. "What was he yelling?" 

"What?" Yami blinked at Ryou, confused. "What do you mean?" 

"W-well," Ryou tilted his head. "The only Japanese words he spoke were your name and 'I'm wet'. Everything else sounded like... like Egyptian, almost. I can vaguely recognize it, but..." 

Yami blinked slowly at Ryou, surprised, as he genuinely hadn't noticed that Seto had been speaking in Ancient Egyptian. Most likely that was due to the fact that it was his native language, and Yugi hadn't noticed either because of the bond they both shared. 

Yami stared at Seto, seemingly completely at a loss. 

Seto gave a mighty shiver before sneezing again, shifting slightly and raising his head to look at Yami again. "... I'm cold..." 

"Shouldn't we... help him out of the shower?" Ryou asked. "He could get sick..." 

"... Right," Yami nodded and reached out to help Seto stand. "Bakura, you better go get the others and tell them we found Kaiba." 

Ryou nodded, then turned on his heels and bolted out of the bathroom. His footsteps echoed before going still, leaving Yami and Seto in silence, save for the occasional pant from the CEO. 

Carefully Yami helped Seto to his feet, ending up supporting the bulk of Seto's weight. "Come on, Kaiba, let's get you out of those wet clothes," the ancient spirit said soothingly. 

Seto slumped against Yami weakly, completely limp, as he offered no resistance at all. "... I'm tired..." 

Yami sighed as he realized that Seto was in no condition to do anything besides sleep. Carefully he tried to lead the taller boy into the bedroom towards the bed. Yugi quietly began to tense up as the situation reminded him of the memory he had seen the previous night, but kept those ill feelings to himself. 

However, Seto suddenly dug in his heels and let out a thin hiss of protest. "No..." 

"Calm down, Kaiba," Yami tried to soothe the tense CEO as he paused in his movements. "You need to rest and recover." 

"No," Seto growled deep in his throat. "Rest... rest will only bring more nightmares." 

"You don't have to sleep, but you do need to get comfortable and out of those wet clothes," Yami pointed out firmly. 

Seto went quiet before nodding slowly. "I suppose..." 

Yami nodded as well before he resumed leading Seto towards the bed. 

Seto sighed weakly as he allowed Yami to lead him, and then grunted as he slowly sat down on the soft mattress. He glanced down at his stomach and flinched at the visible scratches, some of which were oozing slim streams of crimson. Thankfully, they weren't serious. 

"Do you need help getting changed?" Yami asked before eying the scratches. "... Or at least something for those cuts?" 

"... I'm not an invalid," Seto grunted weakly, sounding exceedingly tired. "... But I suppose something for the cuts would be helpful..." 

"Okay," Yami nodded, expecting Seto to be stubborn even in his weakened state. He then walked back into the bathroom, figuring that chances were good that there'd be a first-aid kit in every medicine cabinet. 

As Yami walked in to the bathroom, Seto stood back up and headed over to the closet. Tugging it open with a grunt, he looked over the clothes hanging inside and grabbed a pair of gray silk pants and a black silk shirt. Setting them on the nightstand, he proceeded to take off the tattered remains of the clothes he was currently wearing, flinching at how the wet fabric clung to his skin. 

Seto slowly peeled off his clothes and quickly changed, glancing back to make sure that Yami didn't suddenly walk in on him while he was in a state of undress. He stripped down and quickly dressed in the dry clothes, shivering as the soft silk touched wet skin before starting to button up his shirt. 

"Good, you're able to move about now," Yami commented as he walked back into the bedroom carrying a first-aid kit. 

"..." Seto nodded slightly before sitting on the bed again, leaving the shirt unbuttoned around his stomach. 

Yami was about to sit down on the bed when he thought better of it, since he was still soaking wet from the shower. Instead he stood by Seto with the first-aid kit in hand. "I take it you'd rather treat yourself?" the spiky haired boy asked as he quirked an eyebrow. 

Seto glanced at Yami, and then glowered at the floor. "I'd rather leave well enough alone... it's not serious..." 

"Not until they get infected," Yami frowned. "You really should take care of yourself." 

"I don't have TIME for that," Seto muttered. "It's just a few scratches, anyway." 

Yami eyed the taller boy levelly. "If you don't treat them I will," he said firmly. 

"... You wouldn't dare," Seto looked up to return the level gaze. 

"Try me," Yami crossed his arms, tapping the first-aid kit idly against his upper arm. 

Seto's eyes narrowed. "You're bluffing." 

"Am I?" Yami asked as he smirked slightly, one eyebrow arching. 

"... Feh," Seto snorted and crossed his arms. "You are." 

"Are you sure about that?" Yami smirked even more. "You have one last chance to do it yourself before you find out you know." 

"Don't threaten me," Seto growled. "I'm not a child!" 

"You're certainly acting like one," Yami pointed out. 

Seto's cheek simply twitched. Indignation boiled up inside of him at the sheer gall of the spiky haired teenager, millennia-old spirit or no, trying to order him around like a halfwit child. Not that he believed in the whole mystic garbage to begin with. 

"So will you?" Yami asked as he eyed the stubborn CEO. 

Seto let out a snort, crossing his arms and fixing the shorter boy with his characteristic _gaze_. It was the kind of gaze, so icy and inhuman, that made grown men wet themselves and women tremble with fear. Few could withstand the sheer force of the _gaze_; even the Big Five had averted their eyes when he bestowed it upon them. 

"I suppose I can't force you to treat yourself...," Yami shrugged slightly. 

"That's right," Seto smirked. "You can't force me to-" 

Without warning Yami grabbed the brunette's shirt and yanked it up over his head, trapping his arms within it. "I'll just have to do it myself," the former Pharaoh finished as he sat on Seto's lap. 

"W-what!?" Seto yowled as he fell backwards, caught completely off-guard. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" 

"This is the simplest way to do it," Yami explained as he opened up the first-aid kit and rooted around inside of it. 

"It might be the simplest way but I don't think that's the best way," Yugi commented, although only Yami could hear him due to the fact that he was in spirit form currently; he didn't like the idea of practically tying Seto up and forcing the CEO into doing something he didn't want to, even if it was for his own good. 

"He'll struggle no matter what we do, so it would be best to get it done as quickly as possible," Yami responded silently as he applied some hydrogen peroxide to a cotton ball. 

"Get off of me!" Seto snarled as he tried to slip the shirt back down. 

"Just lie back and relax, Kaiba," Yami said as he lightly rubbed some of the scratches with the soaked cotton ball. "It will go a lot quicker that way." 

"EYAH-!" Seto arched his back as he yelped with pain, the hydrogen peroxide predictably stinging the scratches. "S-Stop it!" 

"Calm down and it won't hurt as much," Yami said calmly, as if lecturing a young child. He rubbed the scratches quickly and as gently as he could, wanting to get the wounds clean before the CEO worked his way free. 

"Don't lecture me like a child-ACK-!" Seto flinched again, then huffed irritably. His entire face was bright red, embarrassed at someone getting the better of him. 

Yami paused for a moment as he looked at his fellow duelist before he resumed his work, his expression forcefully neutral. He couldn't help but notice how cute Seto looked while sulking, and it reminded him too much of _his_ Seto. Even though Yugi was certain that the CEO had to be the reincarnation of the Seto Yami once knew and loved, Yami still couldn't fully allow himself to believe it. If he did and found out later that it wasn't true... 

Yami forced himself not to think about it as he concentrated on treating the cuts. 

"S-stop that now!" Seto barked, his voice hitching slightly. "Y-you have no business-!" 

"I'm almost done," Yami said shortly before he threw the spent cotton ball into the wastebasket next to the bed. 

"I don't care if you're almost done!" Seto thundered before breaking off to gasp for air, looking more than a little humiliated. "You... YOU..." 

"Just relax, Kaiba," Yami practically ordered as he applied a healing cream to the cuts. 

Seto growled deep in his throat as he struggled with his shirt, his soft and firm stomach twitching against the shorter boy's touches. 

"The more you struggle the longer it's going to take, Kaiba," Yami scolded with a sigh. 

"D-don't lecture me...," Seto snarled ferally, though he was slowly ceasing in his struggles as it became obvious that the shorter boy was simply too powerful. The young CEO silently wondered at how someone so small could be so strong, though he wasn't too surprised given how Yami tackled him the day before. 

Yami nodded in approval as Seto started to relax beneath him. Carefully he started to bandage up the multitude of lacerations, using up over half of the band-aids in the first-aid kit. 

Seto simply grunted, sulking and pouting only as the CEO could. His bright blue eyes carried the usual cold glare, which contrasted sharply with his bright red cheeks. 

It took a little while but Yami managed to cover all the scratches completely with bandages. "I'm finished," he announced. Carefully he slipped off of Seto and pulled the shirt back down so that the taller boy could move again. 

Seto sat up sharply, glowering angrily at Yami despite the humiliated flush that tinted his cheeks. He clenched his fists and let out a snort. "I didn't need your help!" 

"Of course not," Yami nodded, quirking a small smile. 

Seto suddenly tensed as all color drained from his face, his eyes widening to the size of saucers. 

"Kaiba? What's wrong?" Yami asked, instantly concerned because of the expression on the CEO's face. 

"S-something... something's here," Seto whispered, holding completely still as if he were afraid to move. "Something..." 

Yami frowned as he also felt something amiss, but nothing more than that. "What do you sense?" he asked. 

Seto glanced around slowly, as if looking. However, he quickly sat up and took a few deep breaths before forcing his expression to go neutral. "N-nothing. Nothing at all." 

Yami looked at Seto, obviously not believing him. "If there's something wrong we should take care of it." 

"It's just a dream!" Seto barked, a little too forcefully. He caught himself before he got any farther, then swallowed hard and turned towards the door. "It's just cold. I'll go turn up the thermostat." 

"..." Yami frowned before he stood and followed the taller boy. "I'll go with you." 

"That's not necessary," Seto muttered as he turned the doorknob and opened the door. 

"I insist," Yami said as he came to a halt directly behind Seto. "After all, Mokuba's been worried about you." He paused for a moment as Yugi pointed something out to him. "... Bakura went to get the others so we should stay here until they come." 

"... This is my house, Yugi," Seto grunted. "There's nothing to be frightened of in my own-" He paused and jerked his head about to stare intently at a shadow on the wall before he let out a slight grunt. "-House." 

Yami glanced in the direction Seto did before he looked back at the CEO. "I never said that you were afraid," he pointed out. "I merely suggested that we wait until the others get here. They're all worried. Especially Mokuba." 

"... We should go downstairs," Seto said suddenly, then proceeded forward towards the spiraling steps leading to the lower level of the house. "We'll wait for them there." 

Yami frowned but quickly followed. "Alright then." 

Seto walked down the steps rather quickly, trying to appear calm as his eyes darted around as if searching for something. 

"... Is something wrong, Kaiba?" Yami asked, somewhat tense at how the brunette was acting. 

"No, nothing's wrong," Seto replied, far too quickly. He reached the bottom of the stairs and glanced around again, grunting. "Where are they?" 

Yami looked around, the feeling of something amiss growing a little stronger. "I don't know. They should've been here by now." 

Seto's eyes widened suddenly. "This can't be happening..." 

"What is it, Kaiba?" Yami asked, tensing. 

"We're... in the kitchen!" Seto choked out. "Since when has the stairs ever lead down to the kitchen!?" 

"Yami glanced around, tensing up further as Yugi informed him that he hadn't past through there to get through the stairs. "Someone's magically rearranging the house," he guessed quietly. 

"Magic doesn't exist," Seto hissed coarsely, though he seemed to be telling himself this more than Yami. 

"..." Yami looked at Seto levelly but decided to say nothing. He could have easily pointed out a number of examples, with what Pegasus did being the most obvious of them, but now wasn't the time to argue. 

Seto glowered at Yami, sensing that the other boy had been tempted to argue with him, and then whirled and strode towards the wall before leaning against it with a grunt. "MAGIC... doesn't exist." 

Unbeknownst to Seto, his shadow crept up the wall, growing abnormally large. As it did so, a sudden pair of bright red eyes sparkled where the brunette's 'eyes' would have been. 

Yami had almost decided to inform Seto that he was mistaken when he noticed the shadow. "-! Kaiba! Look out behind you!" he yelled as he quickly darted over to the young CEO. 

"... What?" Seto looked up sharply to stare at Yami, oblivious to the claws that were suddenly reaching out of his very shadow. The claws drew closer, as if getting ready to grab him and drag him in to the shadow itself. 

Wasting no time Yami quickly grabbed Seto's arm and yanked him away from the shadow just as it swung its claws towards the unsuspecting boy. The claws sliced part of the CEO's shirt, but otherwise missed him. 

Seto cried out in alarm and scrambled back, clinging to Yami almost instinctively as he stared in horror as his shadow remained stationary before it crawled across the wall and disappeared in to the ceiling like a scampering bug. 

Yami glared at where the shadow disappeared before scanning the area for any other sign of it. After seeing that it was no longer around he glanced at Seto, a slight blush tingeing on his cheeks due to their closeness. "It's okay now... It's gone," he soothed. 

"What... what... WHAT...?" Seto panted, his fingers digging painfully in to Yami's arm. "Not possible... that's not possible... I'm going insane..." 

"No, you're not, Kaiba," Yami soothed, wincing a bit as Seto's fingernails dug into his skin. "Keep calm. As long as we keep a sharp look out it won't catch us off-guard again." 

"..." Seto took a deep breath and released Yami's arm, glancing around slowly. "... It's just my imagination..." 

"No, it isn't," Yami said firmly. "Magic does exist, Kaiba, whether you wish to acknowledge it or not." 

"NO!" Seto snarled. "NO! If... if magic does exist... that would mean... that those dreams..." He trailed off, shivering. Yami looked at the other boy quietly for a few moments. 

Seto took a few deep breaths before rubbing his shoulders, as if cold. "No. Magic can't exist... and dreams are nothing BUT dreams." 

"... Kaiba...," Yami said quietly as he put his hand on Seto's shoulder. "Come on, let's go find Mokuba and the others." 

Seto jumped at the contact, then nodded slowly. "Yes... we've got to find Mokuba..." 

Yami nodded then started walking towards the exit. No matter which way they went it was a safe bet that they wouldn't end up where they wanted to go anyway considering how the house had been rearranged. 

Seto followed after Yami slowly, glancing around in an almost paranoid manner. 

Yami looked around as well, both for the shadow and for any sign of the others. He tried to keep his mind off of what Seto had said rather than talk about it or even think about it. He still couldn't allow himself to fully believe that Seto Kaiba was really his Seto. No matter which way it was, he couldn't help but see the dark side of it. 

If Seto was the reincarnation of the Seto Yami knew, then that meant telling the other boy that all his dreams were true, including the horrible ones. Even if there wasn't that obstacle, there was the simple fact that the once Pharaoh simply was no longer really alive anymore. Yami was merely a spirit now, residing in Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and would occasionally share the young one's body. 

Yami sighed. No matter how much he desperately wanted to be with his Seto again he knew that he never could. 

"Yugi." 

Yami was snapped out of his thoughts and paused to glance over his shoulder at Seto. "Yes, Kaiba?" he asked. 

"You know a lot about Ancient Egypt, don't you?" Seto refused to look at Yami, his eyes glaring at the floor. "What with that puzzle of yours." 

"What do you mean?" Yami asked, although he already had a good idea. 

Seto looked up slightly to glare at the other boy. "Do you or don't you know a lot about Ancient Egypt? Answer the question. If you don't, say so. I just figured you might, seeing as your grandfather apparently had some experiences with it." 

"Yes...," Yami said slowly as he nodded, although it was mostly Yugi answering. 

"... Did your grandfather ever make mention of...," Seto paused, then swallowed and set his jaw. "... Of a man named Heishin?" 

Yami flinched slightly at the mention of the name he regularly cursed since those memories came to him. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted before he could speak. 

"NIISAMA!" 

Instantly Seto was practically bowled over as Mokuba pounced his big brother and grabbed him in a fierce hug. 

"A-ACK!?" Seto went flying to the ground and grunted as he bounced slightly before coming to a stop. 

"Yugi!" 

Anzu darted towards Yugi from the other room, followed closely by Jonouchi, Honda, who looked quite irritated, and a disgruntled and suspicious Mai. 

"Niisama... I was so worried about you," Mokuba said as he continued to hug Seto, his voice muffled against his brother's chest. 

"... Mokuba?" Seto blinked up at his diminutive attacker, his back against the floor. 

Yugi blinked, back to being in control of his body again. The mention of Heishin had upset Yami, and, rather than sharing his thoughts on the matter with his light, he decided to retreat for a while to think things over privately. He would, however, keep an eye out for that shadow again should it arise. 

"Yugi, I'm so glad you're alright," Anzu sighed. 

"Somethin' funky's goin' on," Jonouchi nodded. 

"Anzu!" Yugi smiled. "I'm glad you're all alright too. I was getting worried that we might not find you after the house started rearranging." 

"Is this some sort of trick, Kaiba?" Mai arched an eyebrow as she stalked over to the downed CEO. "And why weren't you at the office?" 

Seto deliberately ignored Mai as he rubbed Mokuba's back soothingly. "I'm fine, Mokuba..." 

"I'm glad," Mokuba smiled up at Seto as he wiped away the tears in his eyes. 

"HEY!" Mai stomped her foot, glowering. "I asked you a question!" 

"Try not to pop a blood vessel," Honda commented flatly. 

"Heh!" Jonouchi snickered. 

"Guys, something seriously wrong is going on here," Yugi said, interrupting a potential argument from occurring. "A shadow attacked Kaiba and ran off just before you got here." 

"A shadow?" Anzu blinked slowly. 

"Eh?" Jonouchi's eyes widened before he looked around, as if searching for the shadow. 

"Yeah," Yugi nodded. "With claws and red glowing eyes." 

"A shadow ATTACKED my Niisama!?" Mokuba practically shrieked as his eyes widened with alarm. He looked up at Seto, concerned. "Did it hurt you, Niisama?" 

"Are you kidding me?" Mai crossed her arms. "You expect me to believe that?" 

"... It ripped my shirt," Seto admitted, slowly. "But there has to be a logical explanation for this." 

"... Hey, where's Bakura?" Yugi asked, becoming alarmed as he noticed the white-haired boy was nowhere in sight. 

"H-here!" a soft voice muttered. Everyone turned to see Ryou slowly walking towards them, fidgeting. "I was trying to go tell everyone we found Kaiba when... I found myself in a closet." 

"Bakura!" Yugi smiled then sighed in relief. "Thank goodness you're alright..." 

Suddenly, numerous thundering slams echoed through the mansion. 

Mokuba yelped in fear and clung tightly to Seto, shaking slightly. Seto held Mokuba close, glancing around as he sat up. 

"W-what!?" Anzu jerked and glanced around warily as the slams continued to echo, like the thundering of hooves, before going deathly quiet. "What... was that?" 

Yugi jumped at the loud sounds before looking around tensely. 

"S-sounded like someone was slammin' a door!" Jonouchi muttered. 

"I think the whole house was closing up," Honda commented as he looked around tensely, and then pointed. "Look, the doors are closed!" 

"Cut it out, Kaiba-!" Mai squeaked. "This isn't funny!" 

"Do I LOOK like I'm doing anything!?" Seto snapped, causing Mai to squeak and huff irritably. 

"... We're locked in," Anzu turned to look at Yugi. "What should we do? Could this be the work of that shadow?" 

"It has to be...," Yugi nodded. "It must want us all in one place so it can get us all at once." 

"... Maybe it just wants Kaiba?" Jonouchi offered, teasingly. 

"..." Seto didn't think it was funny. 

"That's not funny!" Mokuba protested, obviously thinking the same thing. He gave a pouting glare at Jonouchi, very offended. 

"H-hey, it was just a joke!" Jonouchi held his hands up. "You know, 'ha, ha'?" 

"It's still not funny," Mokuba grunted as he put his hands on his hips, looking every bit like his brother did when angry. 

"... Whoa, Mini Kaiba," Jonouchi's eyes widened as he sweatdropped. 

"Jonouchi, stop it," Anzu eyed the blonde. "This is no time for jokes." 

"Let's just try and keep calm, everybody," Yugi tried to soothe before any more tempers flared any more than they did. "We should concentrate on trying to find a way out." 

"Yeah, let's try busting the doors down," Honda said as he flexed one arm. He then looked at Jonouchi. "You with me, pal?" 

"YEAH!" Jonouchi flexed in response, grinning. 

Mai looked at Jonouchi and Honda before glancing at Anzu with an exasperated face. Anzu shared a similar expression as she looked back. The two then shook their heads in mild disbelief and frustration. 

"Boys." they grunted in union. 

Unbeknownst to the small group, something the darkness observed their every action; something with a pair of red eyes that glowed like luminescent crescents of blood in the pitch black rafters directly above them, poised to strike. A gnarled claw slowly inched forward to grab a hold of the beam for support, the wood creaking as the razor sharp nails punctured it. 

The movement was just enough to cause Bakura's senses to react, and quickly he asserted his control over Ryou's body, albeit in a subtle manner so that the others wouldn't notice, and looked upwards. 

The claw quickly withdrew in to the shadows from whence it came, even the glaring crimson eyes remaining but a moment before flickering out like candles snuffed by the wind. 

Bakura's sharp eyes scanned the darkness, but found nothing. "Something's here..." he thought as he narrowed his eyes slightly. Whatever he sensed, he knew for certain that it wasn't human and had a relation to the dark powers. 

"Ah? Bakura?" 

Ryou blinked in confusion and turned to see Anzu looking at him, concern evident on her face. "Ah?" 

"Are you alright?" Anzu asked. 

"Er, yes, I...," Ryou rubbed the back of his head. He must have zoned out again. 

"Don't worry," Anzu smiled in an assuring manner. "We'll be fine. Yugi will get us out of this." 

"Yes, that's true," Ryou nodded, then smiled back, albeit weakly. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. 

Very, very wrong. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Warning: Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi! Er, somewhere! And THANK YOOOOUUU the reviewers who give us so much inspiration to work with! Take a bow! Don't worry, we're most certainly NOT abandoning this fic. We're just taking a while. ^^; Unfortunately, Yuki gets sick a lot (;_;!!!) and so that slows down the editing process... however, we're trying to get kicked in to gear again! 

We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters! We're not making money off of this, either. 

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOUUUU so much to Amy Blue for Beta Reading! 

*^* 

Yu-Gi-Oh!: Fallen Star 

*^* 

Neon Tiger (Mouko) and Yuki Ryu 

*^* 

Chapter Seven 

"Ooooooowwww..." 

"Serves you right," Mai sniffed, disdainfully. 

Jonouchi scowled. "Awww shut up." 

"We don't need you saying 'I told you so', Mai," Honda complained as he rubbed his sore shoulder. 

Jonouchi and Honda's attempts to break the doors down had less than stellar results as whatever was keeping the doors sealed shut was far more powerful than the combined might of the two boys. 

Searching the room didn't yield much better results, as every conceivable opening was sealed completely. Attempting to break one of the windows was out as well, as when a chair was thrown at one it had shattered before the glass was even marred in the slightest. At a loss for anything else to do, the group decided to just sit in the middle of the room and rest for a bit while planning their next move. 

A sense of unease hung in the air from the forced confinement and the illogical happenings, creating growing tension in everyone. There was also a feeling that something lurked in the shadows of the room, which seemed to have even more than there was supposed to be, watching their every move. 

Mai glared at Honda icily, then snorted and looked at Seto. "Kaiba, if this is a joke, it's a good time to DROP IT NOW," she growled. 

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not responsible?" Seto snapped. 

"Niisama is not a liar!" Mokuba frowned irritably at Mai. 

Anzu glanced at the Kaiba brothers and Mai before glancing at Yugi and sighing. "I'm at a loss... and it's starting to get dark out... what should we do?" 

Yugi looked back at Anzu before sighing as well. "I guess we'll all just have to spend the night in here..." he said as he shook his head slightly. 

"... Can we tell ghost stories?" Jonouchi offered, suddenly. 

"Wha?" Yugi blinked at Jonouchi. 

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Honda nodded in agreement. "We've got nothing else to do to pass the time. And it's not as if we're going to be getting any sleep tonight." 

Jonouchi got a shifty-eyed look, smirking at Honda. "Betcha can't tell a story so scary you make Kaiba soil himself." 

Seto's jaw clenched. 

"You're on!" Honda grinned back at Jonouchi. 

"Hey, that's not funny!" Mokuba protested on his brother's behalf. 

Anzu sighed and massaged her forehead, her head starting to pound at the constant back-and-forth bickering. She was surprised at how almost cheerful the atmosphere was; was that some people's way of dealing with stress and fear? She knew at the very least that she was absolutely terrified. She could feel her heartbeat pounding in her ears, almost drowning out the sound of the other's voices. She surmised that the others must have felt the same way. The blue eyed girl knew she had to at least try to remain calm, if not for her sake then for at least for everyone else. Nothing could be accomplished by panic. 

"I... I'm afraid of ghost stories...," Ryou squeaked. He didn't know about the others but he was downright terrified. His entire body shook slightly, though he tried to hide it. The silver hared boy didn't want the others to see how frightened he was; they might think he was a coward. However, he felt so frightened and on edge that he could barely breathe. 

"We're going to be pretty tense tonight as it is, you guys...," Yugi commented with a soft sigh. He couldn't help but feel that telling ghost stories while they were practically in the middle of a real one would only make things tenser. Things were already scary enough without any one of them purposely trying to make it worse. "Maybe we should just try something else?" 

"What?" Jonouchi blinked 'innocently'. "Afraid you're going to soil YOURSELF, Yug'?" 

"... I am not," Yugi responded defensively, straightening up slightly, as he suddenly felt the need to show that he wasn't a child. Sometimes, or rather most times, he regretted being so small and having such a youthful appearance; no one ever really believed that he was in high school when they first saw him. 

"Riiiight," Honda grinned as he winked and nudged Jonouchi. "Sure you're not." 

"... Oh lovely, a testosterone match," Mai rolled her eyes. 

Seto sighed and got comfortable, lying on the ground while propping his head up with his arms. It was going to be a long night, he knew. 

And indeed it was. 

Time passed slowly as Jonouchi and Honda tried to scare Seto with their ghost stories, ranging from spooky haunted houses to axe murderers. However, Seto was a force to be reckoned with. In the end, Jonouchi and Honda had only succeeded in terrorizing Ryou, putting everyone else on edge, and making Seto almost fall asleep with boredom. 

"I told you that you can't scare my Niisama," Mokuba grinned smugly despite a slight tremor. The stories did scare him, although the fear as not so much from the stories themselves, but in making the lurking fear of what was changing his home into a prison that much stronger. Thankfully the fear was controllable because of his brother's unshakable calm. 

"Doesn't ANYTHING scare that guy?" Jonouchi muttered to Honda. 

"Nothing I've ever seen," Honda muttered back. 

"I was scared," Ryou offered, apologetically. His teeth chattered slightly as he rocked slightly, glancing around the room nervously. 

"Hmmmmm," Mai grinned as she suddenly scooted closer to Jonouchi, smirking. "I know what scares him." 

Seto arched an eyebrow. 

"Eh?" Jonouchi blinked, then snorted. "What, you?" Honda chuckled. 

Mai's cheek twitched but she decided to ignore that. "No, moron. Relationships! FRIENDSHIP!" 

Seto's expression darkened. 

"Why would anyone be afraid of that?" Anzu wondered, to herself. 

"Niisama isn't afraid of anything!" Mokuba protested. "Especially not of something like that." 

"Oh really?" Mai grinned, then looked at Honda and Jonouchi. "I'll bet that if someone OTHER than Mokuba tried to hug him, he'd scream like Bakura did at your stories!" 

Jonouchi blinked at that. 

"Feh," Seto snorted, rolling over on his back and getting comfortable. He knew he couldn't just storm off, what with the doors all being locked, but he could definitely go to sleep and ignore them. 

"She might have a point," Honda muttered. 

"Yeah," Jonouchi grinned in response, then leaned over to nudge Honda in the side. "Why dontcha you try it?" 

"No way, man, YOU do it," Honda nudged back at Jonouchi. 

"Nuh uh!" Jonouchi nudged Honda again. "I ain't touchin' KAIBA!" 

"Well I'm not!" Honda nudged Jonouchi back again a little harder. 

"What, SCARED?" Jonouchi shoved Honda a little roughly. 

"Guys, cut it out," Yugi protested, trying to cut off what was most likely going to deteriorate into another boyish brawl. 

"Yeah, besides," Mai glanced at Jonouchi and wrapped an arm around his neck, tugging him closer. "He fell asleep!" 

"E-eh?" Jonouchi blinked at the sudden closeness, then turned to stare at Seto. Apparently, during his attempts to feign sleep, his exhaustion from staying up all night due to his dreams decided to take hold until he truly fell asleep. 

Yugi sighed and shook his head. "Look, guys, maybe we should try sleeping too," he commented. "We're all tense from what's happening here." 

"I guess," Jonouchi glowered, a bit aggravated at having failed at terrorizing the rich CEO. 

"Yeah," Honda rubbed the back of his head. 

"Sounds good!" Mai inched over away from Jonouchi before curling up and lying on her side. "Keep your hands to yourself, boys. If I find anyone trying to cop a feel, you'll find me scarier than whatever's in the shadows." 

Anzu giggled at that and curled up on her side as well. 

"We should try and figure out who stands watch and what order," Yugi suggested. "We don't want to all be asleep in case that shadow comes back." 

"Good thinkin', Yugi," Honda nodded, glancing at Jonouchi before looking back at Yugi. "I'll take the first watch." 

"Heh," Jonouchi smirked. "If it gets too scary, gimme a holler." 

"HAH!" Honda snorted. 

"Okay, Honda," Yugi nodded. "I'll take second watch then." With that he yawned, stretched, and then curled up to go to sleep. 

Mokuba just yawned and snuggled up next to his brother before promptly passing out. 

Ryou glanced around, then sighed and curled on the floor as well, using his arms as a pillow. 

Honda sighed and made himself somewhat comfortable propped up against the wall. He crossed his arms and glanced around at all of his friends and acquaintances sleeping. His gaze came to a stop on Jonouchi, who slept curled up almost in a ball. Honda sighed again as he watched his best friend for a moment, before he kept an eye out for any suspicious shadows. 

Silence reigned, as everyone got comfortable and slowly drifted to sleep. Even Honda started to doze off, having forgotten to wake Yugi up to take his turn. Minutes ticked away as the group of teenagers and Mokuba slept, exhausted in spite of the unknown terror that loomed within the shadows of the house. The room was perfectly still, save for the occasional creak of the house or tick of a clock. 

As hours passed, the darkness within the room seemed to grow more and more intimidating. Soon, enough, the only light seemed to be directly around the group. The shadows themselves hovered just out of reach, forming an unnatural circle around the teenagers and Mokuba. 

As moments continued to pass, Seto's shadow began to grow abnormally large again. A blood red glow started to form within the shadow, seemingly forming into a pair of piercing eyes that peered about dangerously, pausing first to glance around warily before looking at Seto intently. 

Once the shadow was satisfied that no one was awake, a pair of claws slithered forward to slowly take hold of Seto's body. 

Seto tensed and his eyes fluttered open with a grunt. He paused and blinked before letting out a strangled scream as he was yanked in to the shadow by the claws. His scream ended abruptly as he disappeared in to the darkness. 

"Wha-?! Niisama!?" Mokuba started as he heard his brother scream, instantly waking up and whipping his head about franticly. 

"Kaiba?" Anzu sat up and rubbed her eyes, then stared. "He... HE'S GONE!" 

"NIISAMA'S GONE?!" Mokuba repeated, his voice bordering hysterics. He had been right next to Seto, and close enough that his brother's body heat was still on his skin. Franticly the young Kaiba looked around for his brother as his hands went to the spot Seto was to support himself. Almost immediately he jerked back, as the floor felt surprisingly icy cold. 

"What's everyone yelling about...?" Mai muttered as she slowly woke up, stretching and yawning. 

"Hey... where'd Kaiba go?" Jonouchi blinked and sat up. 

"What?" Yugi gasped as he looked around as well, not seeing any sign of Seto. "Oh no, the shadow must have got him!" 

"Oh man... sorry guys," Honda apologized, looking down. "I guess I must've fallen asleep..." 

Mokuba quickly got to his feet. "Don't just stand there!" he yelled, growing more hysterical by the moment. "We have to find Niisama!" 

"Where should we look-?" Anzu began before breaking off with a scream, a pair of claws lunging from her shadow, grabbing her hips, and yanking her backwards. 

"ANZU!" Yugi yelled, horrified, and quickly scrambled to grab Anzu. 

"YUGI-!" Anzu screamed as she reached out to grab his hand. 

"Hang on!" Mokuba cried as he reacted quickly and grabbed Anzu's hand just before the shadow yanked her within itself. Unfortunately, the young boy wasn't strong enough to stop it, and was quickly yanked in after her. 

"ANZU! MOKUBA!" Jonouchi yelped as he scrambled to his feet and looked around wildly. "What happened-!?" 

"T-this is...," Mai gasped. "Where did they go-!?" 

"NO!" Yugi cried as he franticly felt the floor where they had disappeared through. "It must've taken then wherever Kaiba is!" 

"Oh great," Honda tensed. "What do we do now?!" 

"ACK!" 

Jonouchi yowled and struggled as a pair of claws had a firm hold around his waist. He tried to pry the claws free but couldn't due to their iron grip, dragging him towards his shadow. 

"Wha-!?" Honda whirled towards Jonouchi then quickly lunged to grab the blonde boy. "Jonouchi!" 

"Jonouchi!" Mai lunged as well, grabbing one of the claws and trying to pry it free. 

"H-HELP!" Jonouchi yelped before the claws suddenly yanked him backwards in to the shadow, dragging Mai and Honda with the blonde. 

"NO! Jonouchi! Honda! MAI!" Yugi cried in horror, too late in reacting to save any of them. "... No..." 

"O-oh... oh my...," Ryou looked around wildly, more than a little panicked, as he scooted way from the shadows and let out a whimper. "We... we're all that's left..." 

"That means... we're next...," Yugi said as he moved closer to Ryou, his head whipping about franticly for any sign of the shadow. His entire body felt tense as adrenaline flowed through his veins, his heartbeat and breathing rapid, so that he would be ready to spring when the shadow would inevitably strike again. 

"I... I..." Ryou shivered before swallowing hard. His heart was racing as he gasped for breath, practically hyperventilating. "Y-Yugi, what do we do...?" 

"I don't know...," Yugi admitted as he continued to look around. "But keep close." There were too many dark shadows in the room, and the radius of light that illuminated them seemed to be growing smaller by the second, creating even more darkness to be used to trap them. 

"... Y-Yugi?" Ryou squeaked. 

"Yes?" Yugi glanced at Ryou, tense. 

"Is that your hand on my butt?" Ryou whispered. "Don't get me wrong... but please tell me that's your hand on my butt..." 

Yugi paled and held up his hands. "No... RUN!" 

Ryou glanced down to see the claws grabbing his butt, then screamed and tried to lunge away, flailing about. "No-! NO!" 

"BAKURA!" Yugi cried and quickly grabbed Ryou's hand, trying to pull him away from the groping claws. "LET GO OF HIM!" 

Ryou whimpered as he clung to Yugi's hands, trying to kick at the claws. "Y-YUGI-!" 

"Hang on!" Yugi grunted as he dug his heels into the ground, trying desperately to pull Ryou away from the evil shadow. 

"I... I'm trying-!" Ryou practically sobbed before letting out a cry as he was yanked backwards rather roughly in to the shadow. 

Yugi yelped and quickly found himself yanked along with Ryou, the two teens disappearing into the darkness. 

----------------------- 

"Aaaaaiiiyaaah..." 

Ryou moaned softly as he sat up, his body aching all over. His pants looked slightly ripped, particularly on his rear, as a large bruise started to form on his cheek. "O-ow..." 

Yugi groaned, lying on his side next to Ryou, and blinked his eyes open slowly as consciousness returned to him. 

"Y-Yugi?" Ryou glanced at the smaller boy next to him, and then looked around. "We're... alive!" 

"Bakura...?" Yugi blinked before sitting up. He tensed as he remembered what happened before he went unconscious and looked over Ryou and himself for any obvious injuries. "Yeah... Are you okay, Bakura?" 

"Y-yes, I'm fine," Ryou nodded, then grimaced slightly. "Those claws tore my clothes... but I suppose I'm lucky if all I have to complain about are a few aches and torn pants..." 

"Yeah," Yugi nodded, relieved that his friend was all right, but still couldn't relax as the shadow might still be around. He looked around warily for any sign of it as he tried to look for any sign of his other friends. "... I don't see it anywhere... or the others either!" 

"Where... are we?" Ryou glanced around as well, and then paled. 

The two were in what appeared to be the living room of the mansion. However, the shadows and darkness made it appear very frightening and demonic. 

"I guess... the living room," Yugi muttered as he slowly stood up. "But it doesn't matter anyway since everything's been changed around." 

"Everything... it's so scary looking..." Ryou stood up, chewing on his lower lip. "What do you suppose is happening...?" 

"I'm not sure...," Yugi admitted, a worried expression on his face. "But we won't find out anything staying here. Come on, let's look for the others." 

Ryou was about to respond when he was suddenly thrown backwards with a scream, crashing in to the couch and causing it to flip. 

"BAKURA!" Yugi cried, whirling about before his eyes widened at the sight before him. 

Rising from a shadow on the ground, wrapped almost completely in a tattered cloak that seemed to be made of darkness itself, was a tall humanoid creature with claws and a pair of bright glowing eyes. Overtop the cloak was a necklace of cards and a large, wicked looking scythe rested in one of its gnarled claws. 

"The Reaper of the Cards!" Yugi gasped as he took an involuntary step back, instantly recognizing the creature before him as being an infamous Duel Monster. 

"You know me," the Reaper hissed softly, and then turned to look at the couch as a soft moan signaled that Ryou wasn't seriously injured. "You should not have come," the Reaper said as he slowly glanced back at Yugi. "This is none of your business." 

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, tensing as he tried not to show any fear. "Are you the one behind all this?!" 

The Reaper paused before turning around to face Yugi, his glowing eyes narrowing. "I am simply a servant." 

"Who sent you here?" Yugi demanded, holding his ground in the face of the fearsome monster. 

"It does not matter, you cannot stop this," the Reaper floated towards the boy, chuckling quietly. "He simply wants his apprentice back." 

"What?" Yugi paused then gasped as it all suddenly clicked into place. "Kaiba!" 

"... You are a curious one," the Reaper paused to stare at Yugi with his glowing eyes. "I cannot touch his mind... or the mind of the silver haired one. It is as if... there were something in the way," he mused, to himself. 

Yugi wasn't sure exactly what the Reaper was talking about, but was relieved nonetheless. He had enough mind games when facing off against Pegasus. "Give us back our friends right now!" 

"No," the Reaper floated back a bit. "They should not have interfered. They will die." The Duel Monster paused then gestured at Yugi. "Leave now and I will spare you." 

"No!" Yugi glared. "I won't leave until you give us back all our friends!" 

"You are a fool!" the Reaper hissed, flexing his claws in Yugi's face. "How can you expect to make such demands?" 

Yugi barely suppressed the urge to flinch backwards. "... I don't care what you can do!" he said in his strongest voice. "I'm not leaving unless I have all my friends with me!" 

"Then die!" the Reaper drew closer, a deep growl rumbling forth. 

However, the Reaper paused suddenly as a couch pillow hit him in the side of the head. 

"L-leave him alone!" Ryou stammered as he held another couch pillow over his head, ready to throw it. "I... I won't let you hurt him!" 

The Reaper's cheek would have twitched if he had one. 

"Bakura!" Yugi gasped, both glad that Ryou was all right and afraid that his friend was going to get attacked by the Reaper. 

Within the Millennium Ring, Bakura watched tensely. While he was privately impressed at his hikari's courage, he knew that the Reaper was likely going to try to slice Ryou in half now. As much as he disliked the idea of revealing himself, the safety of his host took precedence over stealth. 

The Reaper slowly turned towards Ryou, his eyes glowing even more intently. 

WHOMP. 

The Reaper twitched as a second pillow smacked him in the face before collapsing to the ground with a thump. 

"Y-you... you just stop right there!" Ryou cried as he grabbed another pillow, holding it threateningly. "And... and give us back our friends!" 

"You don't understand the situation you are in," the Reaper said, tensely. "Surely you value your lives more than-" 

WHACK. 

The Reaper twitched visibly as a third pillow hit him in the face, interrupting him. 

"I've got plenty more pillows!" Ryou cried, shaking as he grabbed another pillow off of the couch. "So... so just give up!" 

"... You...," the Reaper twitched violently before he turned to face Ryu fully, the pillow in his claws. The shadows quivered about him before the Duel Monster's eyes blazed like an inferno. He let out an inhuman roar as he dug his claws in to the pillow before ripping it apart, sending fluff and stuffing everywhere like a snow flurry. He huffed, practically shaking with anger as the tension grew thick with agitation. "YOU WILL DIE!" 

"Look out, Bakura!" Yugi cried as he quickly darted over to his friend, trying to get there before the Reaper. 

"Yugi!" Yami cried in alarm as his light ran into the path of the Reaper. "Be careful!" 

The Reaper drew back with a sharp hiss as Yugi cut him off, his glowing blood red eyes narrowing in a dangerous glare directed at the two boys. The shadows about him quivered, bristling dangerously, as if they were part of the Duel Monster's body, which trembled with a rage so terrible that it was palpable. 

"I'm not going to let you hurt Bakura or any of our friends!" Yugi stated as he stood protectively in front of Ryou. "Just give our friends back and leave us alone!" 

The Reaper huffed, slowly regaining control of himself, before he returned to glaring at Yugi and Ryou. He drew himself up tall, the shadows condensing around him protectively, before he fixed the spiky haired boy with a poisonous _gaze_. 

Yugi glared at the Reaper with unwavering courage. He would not falter with the safety of his friends on the line. An image of Yami glaring even more intensely with a golden eye glowing on his forehead seemed to overlap Yugi's for a moment. 

"I... I'm not afraid!" Ryou stood behind Yugi, trying to look as determined as his friend. "I won't... I won't let you hurt Yugi!" For a moment his continence became more sinister, as Bakura made his threatening presence known as well. 

The Reaper hissed, as if wounded, and backed away slowly. 

"Give us back our friends right now!" Yugi demanded. 

"... You'll never see them again," the Reaper backed away, drifting inconspicuously towards the shadows. 

"No! Give them back!" Yugi cried as he started to pursue the Reaper. 

"... Keep back!" the Reaper hissed, swinging his scythe in a warning slash at Yugi. "You will not give me any orders!" 

Yugi instantly stopped, jumping back with a cry as he avoided the slash reflexively, even though the blow wouldn't have impacted even if he had stood still. Yami growled lowly from within Yugi. That was close; if the Reaper had been aiming for his light, chances are that Yugi would be dead now. 

"Yugi!" Ryou darted over to his friend's side. 

"... Their blood will run," the Reaper narrowed his eyes. "And my master will reclaim his apprentice. You should have escaped!" 

With that, the Reaper whirled and lunged in to the shadows, disappearing from sight, as the shadows seemed to shimmer like a puddle before finally going still. 

"NO!" Yugi cried, but it was too late as the monster had already left. He looked around for any sign of it as he clenched his fist. 

"Y-Yugi," Ryou glanced at Yugi, and then glanced at the shadows. "... Did he leave?" 

"... I think so..." Yugi turned to look at Ryou. "We have to find the others quickly!" 

Ryou nodded. "They... they have to be in the house somewhere." 

"Yeah...," Yugi nodded. "Come on, we better hurry and find them before it does." 


	8. Chapter Eight

Warning: Hiiii! Hehe, about time, right? 

We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters! We're not making money off of this, either. 

*^* 

Yu-Gi-Oh!: Fallen Star 

*^* 

Neon Tiger (Mouko) and Yuki Ryu 

*^* 

Chapter Eight 

"Bleh, one would think a multi-billionaire would have better sense of style. This entire mansion's so... drab." 

"Only you would think of that, Mai," Honda commented drolly as he eyed the blonde in question. 

"'Goth' and 'gloom' can only go so far," Mai snorted. "You'd think he could at least hire an interior decorator!" 

"Heh," Jonouchi smirked and tilted his head. "Whatever. Furniture's furniture." 

"Yeah," Honda nodded as he looked around. 

"It's a guy thing, isn't it?" Mai muttered. 

"Nah, it's a 'not spoiled' thing," Honda commented almost casually. 

"Teh," Mai glowered. 

"Geez," Jonouchi paused to look around. "Where'd that bastard shadow go?" 

"Dunno," Honda muttered as he looked around. "Maybe it was just an illusion?" 

"..." Mai crossed her arms, sulking. 

"I dunno, maybe," Jonouchi blinked, then paused and stared down a stairwell. "Huh. Since when were we upstairs? Last I saw, we were in the basement." 

"Yugi did say that this place is all rearranged," Honda commented. "I guess it's to make sure this place is like a maze." 

"Or maybe you're just being a guy," Mai smirked as she proceeded down the stairs. "No sense of direction and refusing to ask for help." 

"Hey!" Honda protested as he chased after Mai. "Cheap shot!" 

"VERY cheap!" Jonouchi agreed, chasing after as well. 

Mai grinned as she reached the bottom of the stairs and took a few steps before stopping short. "What the-!?" 

"Eh?" Jonouchi came to a stop as well once he reached the end of the stairs, and then glanced around. "Ummmm..." 

"What's up?" Honda blinked then stared as he came to the bottom of the stairs. 

The stairs ended abruptly, leaving the three in a large room filled with shelves full of wine bottles and barrels. The wine cellar looked rather old fashioned, with plaster imbedded with various sized circular stones over a brick red trim. The floor was made of wood, highly polished and cared for. The shelves, made of similar wood, was well arranged with neatly placed bottles. Not a speck of dusk was to be seen. 

"Wow, look at that!" Jonouchi gasped. "Kaiba's got tons of booze!" 

"Wine," Mai corrected him, moving towards a bottle to peer at it. "Old and high quality wine, too." 

"I didn't figure Kaiba was a drinker," Honda mused curiously as he flicked his finger across the base of one of the bottles with a sharp 'tink' sound. 

"Wine can be used in food," Mai pointed out. "Or served to guests." 

"Binge parties!" Jonouchi laughed. "Man, he shoulda invited me!" 

"Maybe he wouldn't notice if we snagged a bottle or two for later while we were here," Honda joked as he made as if to grab one of the bottles at random. 

"Or three or four!" Jonouchi agreed, laughing. 

Mai rolled her eyes. 

Suddenly Honda yelped as something cold and slimy dropped down onto his hand, and he quickly wiped whatever it was away before really looking at what it was. 

"Eh? What?" Jonouchi turned to his friend, blinking. "Whazzat?" 

"What are you-EEEEEEEEEK!" Mai whirled, wiping at her neck as she felt a similar cold and smiley feeling against her back. She jerked her hands about, scowling, then paled at what she saw. 

Her hands were covered in blood. 

"Um... guys... LOOK!" Honda paled, eyes widening, as he pointed at the ceiling. 

Large splotches of red were soaking the ceiling in various places and slowly leaking down, like water would whenever there was an incredible quantity from the floor above, like a bathtub overflowing. 

The sheer amount of blood it would require to cause that to happen was a very frightening thought indeed. 

"W-whoa... whoa!" Jonouchi yelped as he backed up, staring at the ceiling. "What the hell!?" 

"Aaaaaaack-!" Mai wiped furiously at her neck as she scrambled for the stairs. "Gross!" 

However, almost immediately she recoiled back, as the stairs were covered in blood, which was flowed down them like a series of waterfalls. The source of the blood leaking in was the cracks in the doorway, which seemed ready to burst with what must have been an ocean of blood behind it. 

"What-!?" Mai yowled as she scrambled back, the gushing blood barely missing her feet. She whirled about to Honda and Jonouchi. "What's going on!?" 

"Oh GROSS," Jonouchi cringed, his face twisting with disgust. "Oh man, this is nasty!" 

"Did we just step into a cheesy horror movie or something?" Honda grimaced as he eyed the straining door and flowing blood with a very unnerved expression on his face. "We've got to find another way out!" 

"WHERE!? We're in the CELLAR!" Mai muttered, then yowled as a bottle of wine burst open beside her, blood oozing forth like a fountain. "WHAT-!?" 

"Whoa, whoa!" Jonouchi ducked as another bottle near him did the same thing, soaking his jacket with the sticky substance. 

Honda yelped as he lunged out of the way of a pair of exploding bottles near him as well. 

More and more bottles exploded around the three, causing them to franticly try to avoid being hit by the bursts of blood and glass that flew everywhere in the process. 

"What should we do!?" Mai screamed as she darted towards the far corner of the cellar, staring in horror as the blood started to rise up to the middle of her boots. 

"I don't know, I-EEEEEEYAH!" Jonouchi's eyes widened as a skull floated past in the blood, empty eye sockets staring blankly at the blonde. 

"Where did that come from!?" Honda cried then made a strangled noise as a blood-soaked skeleton nearly fell on top of him, hitting the blood with a sickening splash. 

Mai screamed as an arm floated past, shaking as she jogged in place, her boots splishing and splashing. 

"G-gah! The blood's rising!" Honda yelped as he tried to wade through the thick, warm, and goopy blood that now reached up close to his knees. 

"Do something!" Mai demanded, cringing as she pressed up against the wall. 

"What the hell CAN we do!?" Jonouchi snapped, quite a bit freaked. 

"We... we gotta try the door!" Honda exclaimed, obviously at a loss for better ideas considering their lack of options. "Blood's coming in from everywhere and that's our only way out!" 

"So DO IT!" Mai screamed, tugging at her hair. 

"Let's go-!" Jonouchi growled, charging towards the stairs through the blood. 

Honda grunted as he trudged through the giant pool of blood as quickly as possible, keeping one hand to the wall to try and steady his quick steps. The last thing he needed was to slip and fall into the mass of gore. 

Mai followed the two boys, cringing and trying to ignore the skeletal remains as they floated by. "Oh gross..." 

Jonouchi arrived at the door and fumbled with it. The doorknob rattled uselessly, signaling it was locked. 

"... Wait, there wasn't even a DOOR there to begin with!" Mai's eyes widened. "How did that-!?" 

"Who cares!? It DID!" Jonouchi snarled. 

"Let's worry about the damn door after we break it down," Honda grunted then looked at Jonouchi. "On the count of three." 

"Right!" Jonouchi crouched, preparing to launch himself at the door. "One!" 

"Two!" Honda did likewise and tensed as he brought his arm around in front of him. 

"THREE!" Jonouchi roared as he lunged at the door, shoulder first as he grit his teeth. 

The two boys charged at the door as once, causing a huge jolt to it. The door groaned and then suddenly burst open, hitting the two boys full in the face with a large flood of blood it had been holding back until that very moment. 

Mai screamed and barely had time to brace herself before the blood surged in to her as well, filling the room almost to the halfway point. 

"Gah-!" was all Honda could get out before he was hit in the face with the blood, causing any other cry he made to end up becoming a gurgle. 

"GYACK-!" Jonouchi sputtered, wiping at his face. 

Honda coughed and spat blood, shuddering with disgust at the vile feeling and flavor of it clinging to the back of his throat. 

The blood filled the room even faster now, quickly coming up to the teens' necks. They struggled, hurriedly trying to swim against the vicious tide and attempt to find higher ground, but there was simply too much blood coming at once. 

Soon there was no more room to go, and one by one the three went under, sinking into the ocean of blood. 

Jonouchi gurgled, trying to hold his breath as he flailed desperately. However, as his lungs started to burn, he felt himself losing consciousness. 

Just at that moment he thought he heard someone laugh in his ear. 

Then, everything was dark. 

--------------------------- 

"NIISAMAAAA!" 

"Kaaaiba!" Anzu called as she walked slowly through the darkened rooms, her face a mask of concern. "Kaiba!" 

"NIIIISAMAAA!" Mokuba yelled at the top of his lungs as he followed Anzu as closely as possible. He took a few deep breaths as he looked around franticly. "NIISAMAAA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" 

"Don't worry, we'll find him," Anzu said, smiling as brightly as she could at Mokuba before returning her attention to their surroundings. "We just have to keep looking." 

Mokuba panted a bit as he caught his breath, all of the yelling irritating his throat. "I hope we find him soon...," he sighed. "Who knows what that nasty shadow's doing to him at this very moment?" 

"Don't worry!" Anzu repeated. "Kaiba's strong. He'll be fine." 

"Yeah... I guess you're right...," Mokuba muttered, wanting to believe her. 

"I know I'm right," Anzu nodded sharply, still smiling. "He's been through worse and has always come through in the end. Just have faith!" 

"Yeah...," Mokuba smiled a little at Anzu. The young girl always had a knack for getting other peoples' spirits up even in the worst of situations. 

"If anything, I'll bet he's got that shadow trembling," Anzu grinned and crossed her arms. "Shaking so badly just by looking at him." 

"Yeah, you're probably right," Mokuba giggled a little. "Niisama can handle anything!" 

Anzu nodded, still smiling, then looked ahead. She didn't want Mokuba to know how worried she was; she was thankful that the shadow hadn't attacked them but knew it was only a matter of time before it did. Likewise, the shadow could be attacking Yugi or the others at any moment. She silently prayed for their safety as she trudged along. 

Mokuba kept close to Anzu, a little afraid of the shadow coming back, but was mostly worried about Seto and the others. He hoped that his big brother really was making the shadow miserable like Anzu said. 

Anzu paused and glanced at Mokuba, opening her mouth to say something when she suddenly stopped and blinked. 

_"What'll we do...?"_

"Huh?" Mokuba blinked as he looked up. 

"Mmm?" Anzu blinked slowly. She turned and stared, giving a sharp gasp as the area around them disappeared before being replaced by what looked a rather well to do living room. 

_"Just keep trying, I suppose...," an older woman said as she entered the room, her eyes shadowed by her hair. "He'll wear down eventually. He's just a little kid after all."_

_"You'd think he wouldn't be so stubborn," an older man grunted, his back to Anzu and Mokuba._

"Hello...?" Mokuba called to the pair, confused. 

"... Mokuba... do you... know them?" Anzu whispered, quietly. 

_"He takes after his father," the woman sighed. "But he'll see things our way eventually. He's a bright boy after all."_

Mokuba's face contorted in thought as he tried to remember where he had seen the pair before. "They kind of seem familiar...," he said slowly, idly wondering why they were ignoring Anzu and him. 

_"I can't understand why he's so attached to... that one!" the old man muttered. "Especially given..."_

_"I know," the woman's face scrunched up in disgust. "I knew he was a bad omen the day he was born. His mother dying while giving birth... and father following only three years afterwards. He's nothing but bad luck."_

Mokuba got an odd look on his face. 

_"I'll never understand it," the man grunted. "Foolishness... utter foolishness to keep THAT ONE around for any longer!"_

"That one...?" Anzu blinked slowly. "W-what a horrible thing to say!" 

_"I know, but Seto refuses to believe in 'superstitious nonsense'," the woman sighed with a shake of her head. "It's like talking to a stone when it comes to... HIM."_

"Niisama?" Mokuba blinked, startled. 

_"I'm almost at the point where we should just send both of them to the orphanage instead of just THAT ONE," the old man growled. "And keep the inheritance!"_

_ "Maybe we should give Seto more time," the woman tried to soothe. "He is a genius and reflects well on the family aside from his obsession to stay with that one."_

_ "Nnn," the old man scowled before letting out a snort. "But if we give Seto too much time, there's more of a chance of that one bringing misfortune on US!"_

_ "That is true...," the woman frowned as a suspicious look crossed her features. "... My youngest has been sick for over a week..."_

_ "You see?! It's started already!" the man hissed. "We've got no time... or we'll start dying, too!"_

"Who are you?" Mokuba called out, starting to get anxious for a reason he couldn't put his finger on. "What are you doing here and who are you talking about?" 

_"Let's give Seto one last chance... and explain what will happen if he refuses," the woman muttered coldly._

"Mokuba... look!" Anzu whispered, pointing her finger past the couple. 

"Huh?" Mokuba blinked, ignoring the pair for a moment as they were apparently being ignored, and looked past them. 

_Sitting on the carpeted floor, far from the couple and nestled in their own little world, were a very young Seto and Mokuba. The two didn't look to be any older than ten and five respectively, sitting with each other and drawing with crayons on white paper._

"That's-!" Mokuba gasped, his eyes widening in shock. 

_Seto said nothing as he took a purple crayon; eyes narrowed as he colored whatever suited him. The picture looked to be nothing more than colored patches of blobs, as if the boy couldn't make up his mind what to draw._

_ Little Mokuba seemed to give his blank piece of paper a lot of thought as he tapped his chin with a blue crayon, his tongue sticking out slightly. After a moment he started to streak them across the top of the paper, as if making the sky._

_ Seto looked up slightly, smiling a ghost of a smile, then glanced back down at his paper to scribble a large blob of red._

_ The younger Mokuba looked up at his brother and then grinned brightly as he giggled a little._

"... That's... Niisama and me..." Mokuba whispered as he stared at the younger version of himself and his brother. "... I think... I remember this..." 

Anzu stared before turning to glance at the couple, a sick feeling forming in her stomach. 

_"Seto?" the woman said as she approached the pair of coloring children._

_ Seto didn't look up, still coloring._

_ The man walked up behind the woman, glancing at her apprehensively._

_ Little Mokuba squeaked as he looked up at the pair, his eyes widening, before he quickly moved closer to his older brother._

Mokuba's expression went cold as déjà vu swept over him, and his memory of the scene occurring before them came back with a haunting clarity. 

"... Mokuba?" Anzu began, quietly. "Mokuba... what's...?" 

_"Seto," the woman repeated, her tone becoming harsh and demanding. "Look up and listen to me!"_

_ Seto paused before looking up, his expression cold and hateful. It was the 'Kaiba look' that Anzu and the others knew very well, the look of pure disgust, as if he were looking at a bug._

"Just watch," Mokuba whispered, his tone cold and angry. "If this is what I think it is... it'll become clear in a minute..." 

_"We need to talk to you about something very important," the woman said quietly yet forcefully. "It's about your persistence in refusing our wishes time and time again in regards to that one."_

_ "His name is Mokuba," Seto informed her, coldly._

_ Little Mokuba buried his face into Seto's shoulder as he clutched his older brother tightly, shaking slightly._

_ "We're not here to argue with you, young man," the man grunted._

_ "We have been patient for two years," the woman continued. "We know you're attached to him, but we're afraid that his bad luck is starting to affect the rest of us. You know very well that we can't let him kill anyone else with his bad karma."_

_ "Mokuba didn't kill anyone." Seto retorted, his voice dripping with venom. His little brother sniffled, deeply hurt by the accusations. It was obvious that they were something Mokuba had been told often._

"... That...," Anzu growled deep in her throat. "T-That...!" 

_"Your mother died giving birth to him and your father died only three years later," the woman crossed her arms sternly, acting as if the object of their conversation wasn't there. "Not to mention all of the bad luck omens that occur most frequently when he's around. It's more than obvious that he's a dark cloud over this house and we must get rid of that one before he's the end of us all."_

_ "Nonsense!" Seto spat. "Omens don't exist! You're just digging for an excuse... for someone to blame!"_

_ The elder woman shared a look with her companion before looking back down at the stubborn boy. "We happen to take the wisdom of our ancestors very seriously when it comes to things like this," she said calmly. "But you already know that. I can't begin to count how many times we've had this conversation."_

_ "How wise can a bunch of dead people be?" Seto sneered._

_ "... Seto, we don't mean to seem unreasonable, but we're getting to the limit of our patience," the woman sighed, exasperated._

Mokuba said nothing as he watched what was occurring before him and Anzu, his expression hidden under the shadows his wild hair cast. 

_Seto fixed them with a **look**, his expression cold._

_ "Seto, we appreciate what a credit you are to the family, and we know that it's been hard on you ever since your parents died and THAT ONE was born, but we've been more than fair in giving you two years to cope with the idea of giving him away to an orphanage," the woman said sternly, trying to exert her will over the young boy before her._

_ Little Mokuba sniffled quietly as he tried to press as closely to Seto as he could, clinging to his older brother as if he were his only lifeline._

_ "You are not my family," Seto snorted, condescendingly. "You will have both of us or neither of us. I'm not afraid of an orphanage, living with strangers. I'm living with strangers now!"_

_ "... I'm sorry that you feel that way," the woman said, her voice solemn. "I'm afraid that this is your last chance to change your mind, otherwise you can go start packing your bags right now."_

_"I've already packed," Seto muttered. "And I fully expect you're going to steal father's money that he left for us."_

_"Niisama... no...," the younger Mokuba whimpered softly as he looked up at his brother with wide, tear filled eyes. "I... I don't want... you to... be made to leave too... because of me... I... I'll go quietly... a-and you can stay..."_

_ "..." Seto glanced at Mokuba and smiled softly at him. "We'll be all right. I'll protect you. I promise."_

_ "Niisama...," little Mokuba sniffled before clinging even more tightly to his brother. "B-but... what if I... I am bad luck...?"_

_ Seto wrapped his arms around Mokuba in a fierce hug, shaking his head. "You're not bad luck, so it's not a concern."_

_ "Niisama...," the younger whimpered before letting out a quiet sob as he hugged his brother tightly, his body trembling violently._

_ The older man and woman watched the brothers calmly, as if completely uncaring about their plight._

_ "Very well," the woman said coldly before turning sharply on her heel. "I'll see to it that you leave for a suitable orphanage in the morning. You have until then to change your mind, Seto."_

_ Little Mokuba looked up at his older brother once the two adults had left the room._

_ "I wish mom and dad were here...," he whimpered quietly._

Anzu stood speechless as the image slowly melted away, leaving the two in the dark hallway once more. She glanced at Mokuba, struggling to find words that would convey her feelings of horror and sympathy for the boys. However, the words simply failed to come. 

Mokuba was deathly silent as he continued to stare where the image of his and Seto's past selves were. He was fairly shaking and his eyes shimmered as tears threatened to spill, but he refused to let them fall. All of the terrible feelings that he had on that day came rushing back to him due to the experience being relived, but still he stubbornly refused to cry. After a moment he blinked his eyes hard, trying to will away the excess moisture and force back all the dark feelings he kept buried all these years. 

Anzu's eyes softened as she moved closer to Mokuba, resting her hand on his shoulder. The brunette flinched at the touch before he looked up at the teenaged girl, trying not to show just how much the memory affected him. "... Mokuba...," Anzu muttered, gently. "... It's all right to cry." 

Mokuba shook his head vehemently. "No... no it's not... Not until we find Niisama!" 

Anzu went quiet before nodding. "You're right." 

"Niisama has always been there for me and protected me... and this time I'll be the one to protect him..." Mokuba said with a quiet resolve before he boldly walked off into the dark. 

-------------------- 

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. 

Jonouchi grimaced as his head pounded, the sound of that insistent dripping not helping it any. With a groan, the blonde slowly sat up and rubbed his forehead. 

As he was slowly roused into consciousness he took in his surroundings, noticing that he was sitting in the middle of an elaborate and large kitchen. Lying on either side of him, both very much unconscious, were Honda and Mai. 

That was when he remembered what had happened. 

"EYAH-!?" Jonouchi jerked up and felt his body, as if he expected it to no longer be in one piece. 

"Ah...?" Mai moaned groggily as she started to wake. 

"Uhh...?" Honda groaned as a hand went to his head, roused into consciousness from Jonouchi's cry. 

"I'm alive...!?" Jonouchi gasped, in disbelief. 

"What a nightmare..." Honda muttered as he sat up, still not completely awake yet to realize what his friend already had. 

"What... are you grumbling about?" Mai grunted as she sat up. 

"We're ALIVE!" Jonouchi cried, then whipped about to stare. "The blood! It's gone!" 

"Blood...?" Honda began then jerked with a gasp as his eyes widened. "The blood!" He immediately looked around franticly, as if seeing his surroundings for the first time. 

"I thought we had-!" Mai stared at her hands, turning them over and over. "But it's all gone!" 

"Was it all some trick?" Honda asked, but couldn't quite believe it, as he could still remember the feel and taste of the sickening blood that had tried to drown the three of them. 

"If so, it was a damn good one!" Jonouchi grunted as he rubbed the back of his head. 

"This... is just so wrong," Mai sighed. 

Honda shuddered then quickly got to his feet. "Come on, we better go find the others before something else happens, like the kitchen tries to eat us." 

"Yeah!" Jonouchi leapt to his feet, eying the drawers warily. 

Mai sighed as she fumbled to her feet, then dusted herself off. 

Honda wiped his arms, trying to rid himself of the feeling of the blood that had clung to his skin, before he eyed the dripping sink. He then moved to turn it off quickly, not wanting to take any chances that it might start flowing with blood instead of water. 

"Let's get out of here." Mai muttered as she headed towards the doorway, peering through warily. 

"I'm gonna give Kaiba a piece of my mind when we get outta this!" Jonouchi growled. 

"If we can find him," Honda muttered before following the other two. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Warning: Same warning as before... this has yaoi (though not specifically in this chapter). The plot thickens. ^_^ OH! And it might get a little... creepy. Very descriptive! Just a warning for the faint of heart! XD; 

Also, we went back and edited the previous chapters slightly: 

Joey is now known as his Japanese name, Jonouchi. 

Tristan is now known as his Japanese name, Honda. 

We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters! We're not making money off of this, either. 

*^* 

Yu-Gi-Oh!: Fallen Star 

*^* 

Neon Tiger (Mouko) and Yuki Ryu 

*^* 

Chapter Nine 

Ryou glanced around nervously as he walked closely behind Yugi. They were walking through what appeared to be a bedroom, though oddly enough they had entered through the bathroom room. "Um... um..." Ryou squeaked as he accidentally bumped in to Yugi due to how close he was to the other boy and flushed. "S-s-so sorry..." 

"It's okay, Bakura," Yugi sighed. It was the tenth time that the white haired boy had run into him. "Just keep calm. I mean... the Reaper ran away from us, so I'll bet that it's afraid of us." 

"Heh," Bakura thought with a wicked smirk. "Afraid of me you mean." 

"I... I know," Ryou whispered. "But... but... what if he comes back?" 

"Well, then we'll just scare him off again," Yugi said, although he was really just as uncertain. 

"I'll take care of him if he does," Yami said to Yugi. "I think he was afraid of our power." 

"O-okay," Ryou nodded slowly, then fidgeted. "I'm... sorry I'm not much help." 

"What do you mean, Bakura?" Yugi blinked, surprised. 

Ryou shifted and looked at the ground. 

"Bakura... I wouldn't have been able to face the Reaper on my own," Yugi said as he turned to fully face his friend. "Without you here... I bet he might've killed me!" 

"... All I did was throw pillows at him," Ryou muttered quietly. "All I accomplished was making him mad." 

"Yeah, but he was about to attack me," Yugi pointed out. "And he got scared when we were together. I think that if you weren't around he would've attacked me and maybe even killed me!" 

"... Maybe," Ryou looked up, smiling weakly. 

"No maybe about it," Yugi said firmly. "You saw the Reaper as well as I did. If you hadn't thrown that pillow he would've attacked me and I probably wouldn't be here now." 

Ryou shifted and nodded. 

Yugi reached out and pat Ryou's shoulder. "I'm glad you're here with me, Bakura," Yugi smiled. 

"... T-thank you," Ryou smiled weakly at Yugi. 

"It's the truth," Yugi smiled. "Come on, let's keep going." 

"A-all right," Ryou nodded, smiling a little stronger. 

The two continued to explore the darkened mansion, keeping an eye out for their friends as they went. 

"... Yugi?" Ryou looked up, suddenly. 

"Yes?" Yugi blinked at Ryou. 

"... Will the others... be okay?" Ryou sounded very weak as he spoke, as if such a thought frightened him just as much as the Reaper. 

Yugi looked away, trying to hide his worried expression. He couldn't forget the sight of Anzu being pulled into the shadow. "... I hope so..." 

While Yugi was worried about all of his friends, he couldn't help but worry the most about Anzu. Ever since he could remember he had intensely strong feelings for her. However, he never really acted on those feelings as part of him felt as if he wouldn't be good enough for her. He was much shorter than she was and he felt as if anyone who saw them together would think that he was her kid brother. 

Yugi blinked then sighed and shook his head, knowing that now was not the time to think about that. They had a lot more important things to worry about. 

Such as if the Reaper had killed her or any of his other friends... 

Yugi shivered. He didn't want to think about that possibility. 

Ryou didn't notice Yugi's plight as he continued walking, then gasped sharply as his foot hit something. The silver haired boy fumbled a bit but managed to catch himself before he fell over. He let out a sigh of relief. "Oh my... that was close..." 

The other boy's gasp was enough to startle Yugi from his thoughts. "Are you okay Baku-" he began to ask but then froze, his eyes widening in horror. 

"I think so," Ryou blinked at Yugi's face before he turned to see what Yugi was staring at. "What are you looking a-AAAAIIYAAAAAAAH-!" 

Ryou screamed before he covered his mouth with both hands, his eyes widening drastically. 

Lying on the floor before them was someone's hand. While a hand wasn't normally frightening in and of itself, the fact that this hand had no body attached to it made it downright horrifying. If that weren't scary enough, it was mutilated, practically warped beyond recognition, with the flesh rotting away, making it a sickly gray and purple color. 

"Y-Yugiiii..." Ryou whined, shaking visibly as he stepped back. 

Yugi trembled, and swallowed thickly as he tried not to let the fear welling up inside him overwhelm him. "I-it's..." he stammered, but was unable to finish his sentence. 

At that moment, the fingers on the hand wiggled. 

"KYAAAAAAAH-!" Ryou squealed, his voice rising up several pitches, before he lunged to cling to Yugi. "YUGIIII-!" 

Yugi screamed in horror at the writhing hand, which got cut off into a yelp as the white haired boy grabbed onto him. "RUN-!" he cried as he whirled to do just that. 

Ryou turned with the tri-colored boy, then stopped short and screamed as a rotting foot seemed to materialize out of the darkness, sticking straight upwards and cutting off to disappear in to the floor at the calf. 

"G-GAH!" Yugi yelped as he scrambled back slightly, nearly knocking his friend over. "W-WHAT-!?" 

"I don't know-!" Ryou broke off with a scream as he snapped about. Attached to his ankle, gripping him tightly, was another hand. It held his ankle firmly, the skin wiggling as if it were infested with maggots. When a small white larvae fell forth from a piece of skin, it was then confirmed; the hand actually was covered with maggots. Such a revelation caused Ryou to screech and try to yank his leg away in a blind panic. 

"BAKURA-!" Yugi called in fear and concern at the other boy's scream, turning to see what was wrong. Before he could, however, he let out a scream of his own as a corpse suddenly dropped down from the ceiling in front of him. The body was in a horrible shape of decay, with bones and tissue exposed in various places, as an unnaturally colored puss oozed from virtually every orifice, including from an open eye socket that a blackened eye dangled from. 

"YUGIIIIII-!" Ryou practically sobbed as he managed to yank his leg free, then cringed and covered his head in a defensive gesture. "What's going ON-!?" 

"I don't know! I DON'T KNOW!" Yugi thinly cried, bordering on hysterics. "We have to get out of here!" Quickly he snatched his friend's hand and tried to run the opposite way from the dangling corpse before any more appeared. 

Ryou yelped before he clung to Yugi's hand, running along side him. He barely contained a scream as a hand popped out near his head, attempting to grab his shirt and missing. 

Yugi cringed as corpses and body parts literally crawled out of the woodwork, each seemingly trying to reach out for them. He couldn't help an occasional scream of horror between heavy gasps as he and Ryou ran through the darkened hallway. 

Ryou panted before he let out a strangled scream as a hand suddenly grabbed his hair and yanked him back, causing the silver haired boy to lose his grip on Yugi's hand and fall to the ground with a scream. 

"BAKURA!" Yugi cried, horrified. He tried to pull his friend away from the animated corpses, but ended up crying out as he was grabbed from behind by a zombie partially sticking out of the wall. 

"YUGI-!" Ryou yelped, then shrieked as more hands appeared to grab his arms and legs. "HELP-! HELP MEEEEEE!" 

"BAKURA!" Yugi screamed. Suddenly, the puzzle started to glow as an almost unperceivable resonating sound occurred. Instantly Yami took Yugi's place, as his light and friend were in danger too big for them to escape from on their own. 

Yami's appearance seemed to have an almost immediate reaction as the body parts started to disappear in to the darkness, as if they were escaping from him. 

"What?" Yami gasped as he looked around, surprised by the retreat. Within a matter of moments the hall was left empty once again save for him and Ryou. 

"Y-Yugi...," Ryou panted, then fumbled up and wiped at himself in a frenzied manner, his skin crawling. "Eeee-eyaaaah..." 

"Are you alright, Bakura?" Yami asked, concerned. 

"Y-yes, j-just... just shaken...." Ryou nodded weakly, then wiped at his arms. As the silver haired boy tried desperately to wipe away the feeling of contamination and filth that the rotting flesh had left behind, his shadow started to grow dramatically along the wall. 

Yami's eyes widened as he noticed the shadow. "Bakura! Look out!" he cried as he lunged to grab his friend quickly. 

"Eh?" Ryou whipped about just in time for a pair of claws to lunge out of the shadow and grab him roughly. The silver haired boy let out a shriek as he was yanked in to the shadow, flailing desperately. 

"BAKURA!" Yami yelled as he tried to grab any part of Ryou that he could. Unfortunately it came too late as his friend disappeared completely into the shadow before it too vanished. 

Ryou screamed, then gasped as he found himself within a vast floating nothingness. He blinked, his body floating as his hair puffed up, weightless. Ryou peered around, momentarily forgetting his fear to stare curiously about him. It wasn't dark so much as there didn't seem to be anything there to see in the first place. 

However, at that moment, a pair of bright red eyes appeared seconds their owner: the Reaper of the Cards. 

Ryou gasped and jerked back, his eyes widening drastically. "E-eeek..." 

The Reaper smirked cruelly and leaned forward, flashing his dangerous claws at the poor silver haired boy. 

However, suddenly the frightened boy's demeanor seemed to change, as well as his appearance in subtle ways, making him look harsher, more dangerous. Shockingly he stood up straight, unafraid, and smirked cruelly at the Reaper. 

The Reaper paused and blinked, obviously surprised at the sudden change of demeanor. 

"Thank you for getting me away from Yugi," Bakura practically purred, a wicked grin on his face. "It'd be hard to kill you with the Pharaoh watching." 

The Reaper stared at Bakura, then backed up slowly to hover defensively in the shadows. He was obviously unnerved by the change over the silver haired boy. "You... what is this?" 

"I can't let you kill my host, Yugi, or their little friends," Bakura said as the Millennium Ring appeared around his neck, glowing faintly. "I have plans for them." 

"The Millennium-!?" the Reaper backed away even more, recoiling. "You must be...!" 

"YOUR reaper!" Bakura laughed as the Millennium Ring started to glow blindingly. 

"... You're not welcome here!" the Reaper grunted as he backed away, disappearing slightly in to the darkness. 

"That may be, but neither are you," Bakura said casually as he drew a card from the deck contained in his pocket. He held the card up high above his head between two of his fingers and it started to glow almost blindingly. 

The Reaper yelped in surprise before he gasped as he suddenly found himself strapped in to a bizarre looking wheel attached to what looked suspiciously like a gaping skeletal demon maw with feet. His claws were fastened at the top just under the maw's upper jaw, tightly secured in to the machine. The Reaper blinked repeatedly, his emotions more felt than seen due to his hood. 

"Before you die why don't you tell me who has the power to summon a monster into the real world," Bakura 'suggested' as he casually strode over to the bound monster trapped by the Torture Wheel. "Is he an owner of one of the Millennium Items?" 

The Reaper squirmed in the wheel, not looking nearly so intimidating as he once had. It seemed the shadows themselves had abandoned him, taking to hiding in the nothingness away from Bakura. "... You wouldn't be able to comprehend him if you think that only the Millennium Items give power!" 

"Oh?" Bakura quirked an eyebrow. "Just who is he and where does he get his power from?" 

The Reaper kept silent, gazing at Bakura. 

"Oh well," Bakura shrugged before grinning in a very evil manner. "I guess I'll just have to lure him here with your death." 

The Reaper twitched slightly, then fixed Bakura a dark look. "My master would not need to bother with such things." 

Bakura smirked quite disturbingly. "Do you think I care?" 

With a snap of his fingers the wheel started to turn. 

The Reaper gasped, then flinched as he felt his body start to tighten on the wheel, slowly moving up towards the spiked portion of the wheel. Suddenly, rays of brilliant light pierced the nothingness like a knife through paper, causing it to shatter and ripple in places. 

Bakura grimaced at the intrusion of light, his eyes narrowing as he turned towards it. An irritated hiss of air passed through his teeth as the darkness and the Torture Wheel he summoned started to melt away. 

The Reaper wasted no time. With a small cry of relief, he whirled and leapt in to the shadows, like a fish in to water, and disappeared completely from sight before Bakura could do anything to stop him. 

"Bakura!" came the sound of Yami's voice from the piercing of light moments before the former Pharaoh could be seen. In the middle of his forehead was a glowing golden outline of the symbol of the Millennium Items, making it appear as if he had three eyes. Around his neck the Millennium Puzzle glowed almost as brightly as the symbol as it moved slightly of its own accord. 

"Yugi!" Ryou cried out, instinctively moving towards the light. He flailed helplessly before reaching outwards towards the tri-colored Pharaoh. "Help me!" 

"Hold on, Bakura!" Yami called as he reached out into the darkness for his friend, straining to fight back the intense darkness that surrounded them. 

"I'm trying!" Ryou cried, grunting, before he managed to grab Yami's hand firmly with both of his. He clung to the Pharaoh tightly, kicking his legs futilely. "I can't... move!" 

"Hang on!" Yami grunted as he took a firm grip of the silver haired boy with both hands. "I'll pull you out!" With a grunt he dug his feet into the ground and yanked backwards as hard as he could, trying to free his friend from the dark. 

Ryou squeaked as he was yanked, then yowled as he went flying out of the darkness, like a cannonball, and landed roughly in the Pharaoh's arms. 

Yami cried out as his friend crashed into him and sent both of them flying backwards out of the dark space and back into the hallway of the mansion. 

When the two finally stopped moving, Ryou found himself upside down in Yami's lap, legs sprawled upwards with one draped over the tricolored boy's shoulder. 

"Urgh..." Yami groaned as he shifted to try and sit up, but found himself unable to due to the other boy lying on top of him. "Are you alright, Bakura?" 

"I'm alright...," Ryou groaned, moving to roll off his friend. He flinched as he hit the floor, then sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry..." 

"It's okay," Yami grunted as he sat up, feeling slightly banged up but otherwise okay. He stood up then reached out to help the white haired boy stand. "Did the Reaper of the Cards hurt you?" 

Ryou accepted Yami's help and fumbled to his feet. "N-no..." 

Yami gave his friend a quick glance to make sure there was nothing wrong that he could see just in case. "What did he do to you?" 

"He kept making faces at me," Ryou replied, then paused and pursed his lips. "He wasn't very intimidating then, though. Seemed kind of pathetic." 

Yami blinked, surprised at that, obviously not expecting that response. "I... see," he said after a moment of silence, his tone disbelieving. 

"He was trying too hard," Ryou mused, his expression thoughtful. "Maybe he's a Reaper-in-Training? Or a Reject Reaper? I mean, outside of wiggling his claws and saying scary things... he never really came at me." 

Yami blinked again before shaking his head, as if trying to rid the image he had in his mind of the Duel Monster making faces. "Well at least that most likely means that the others are alright too." 

"Yeah," Ryou nodded, slowly. "I wonder if the corpses would've really hurt us, then... but I don't want to find out... either way, I guess he's not that scary anymore." 

Yami nodded, wondering the same thing himself. "Come on, we've got to keep looking." 

Ryou nodded in agreement, then glanced around. "W-which way do we go now, though?" 

"It doesn't really matter," Yami sighed as he shook his head. "The Reaper controls the space the house is contained in, and it was hard enough to pierce it as long as I did in order to rescue you." 

"Oh... well, then I guess we just pick a direction and walk, huh?" Ryou mused, then shrugged and proceeded to trot down the hallway. After a few steps, he stopped short and turned to look at the Pharaoh. "... Yugi?" 

"Yes?" Yami blinked at the white haired boy. 

"You... don't think he'll put us somewhere even worse to get back at me for calling him a Reject Reaper, do you?" 


	10. Chapter Ten

Warning: Yaoiiiiii warnings~! And severe past child abuse hintings, too. :3 

A little reminder... We're using the Japanese names.  
Anzu = "Tea" 

Jonouchi = "Joey" 

Honda = "Tristan" 

We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters! We're not making money off of this, either. 

*^* 

Yu-Gi-Oh!: Fallen Star 

*^* 

Neon Tiger (Mouko) and Yuki Ryu 

*^* 

Chapter Ten 

"Well, it's official." Anzu sighed as she ran her hands along the wall. She paused to look at Mokuba, trying not to let her expression show how hopeless she felt. "We keep looping back into the same room. We're stuck RIGHT where we are." 

Mokuba's response was a weary and frustrated sigh as he leaned back against the wall, his head bowed. "What do we do now?" he asked quietly, unable to hide how hopeless he felt inside. "We have to save Niisama... but how do we get out of here?" 

"We have to keep trying!" Anzu said, trying to force herself to sound more enthusiastic. However, it fell rather short; they had been trying for a few hours at least. "Or maybe we can capture the shadow the next time it shows up, put it in a wrestling hold, and force it to take us to Kaiba," she said, a weak attempt at a joke. 

Mokuba's eyes lit up at that idea and he moved to look at the teenaged girl with rekindled enthusiasm. "Yeah!" he exclaimed as he held his hands up in fists for emphasis. "If we beat the shadow up it'll HAVE to take us to Niisama!" 

Anzu blinked repeatedly, as she hadn't expected Mokuba to take her joke seriously. She sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "Well, we can give it a shot..." 

Excited at the idea, Mokuba whirled to face some of the many shadows that clung to the walls. "HEY, YOU STUPID SHADOW!" he shouted as loudly as possible. "YOU'RE A COWARD! A SCARED SISSY! I'LL BET YOU'RE BUSY WETTING YOURSELF BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO AFRAID TO FACE US!" 

Anzu sweatdropped even more, then blinked as something fluttered by her head. She paused and turned to see a photo slowly drifting down, like snow, before she moved to snatch it. She took a look and immediately dropped it with a cry, her face bright red. 

"Anzu?" Mokuba gasped as he whipped around to face the teenaged girl. "What's wrong!?" 

At that moment, hundreds of photos came flooding in to the room like a blizzard, covering every inch of the floor. 

"D-don't look!" Anzu barked, her voice rough. "Don't look at the photos!" 

"What-?!" Mokuba blinked, unable to help but look regardless of the warning. He couldn't finish his sentence as he let out a strangled shocked and horrified noise that was somewhere between a cry and a gasp. 

On each photo was a young Seto Kaiba, looking to be no older than Mokuba. And in each one, he looked absolutely horrified and humiliated as he posed, wearing practically nothing or entirely nothing as if he were posing for a pornographic magazine. A few showed a glimmer of barely restrained tears, his expression indignant and pained. 

But above all else, he was ashamed. 

Mokuba stared in absolute horror at the photos, unable to look away from the despicable pictures as more and more fell to the floor, his eyes as wide as they possibly could be. 

Anzu hissed and jerked her feet back, slowly moving towards Mokuba as she tried to avoid looking at the photos. Her stomach churned, unable to imagine the background behind the photos. 

"Rather interesting skeleton to have hiding in the closet, wouldn't you say?" 

Mokuba snapped out of his state of shock at the sudden new voice and whipped his head around towards the source. "What is this!?" he demanded, outraged. 

"This...," the Reaper said as he appeared in the room, rising up from the shadows seamlessly. "Is what Gozaburo'd do to his little heir. You know a lot about the intellectual training he went through... but you have no idea what sort of psychological training he had to endure." 

"The... Reaper of the Cards?" Anzu gasped, staring at the Duel Monster. "Y-you're the real form of the shadow...?" 

"What!?" Mokuba gasped, horrified, before a defiant glare appeared on his face. "You're lying! Gozaburo might've been terrible to my Niisama to train him to be the heir of the Kaiba Corporation, but he never did anything like THIS to Niisama!" He gestured at the photos for emphasis. 

"Hmmm, why would I need to lie when the truth is far more painful?" the Reaper shrugged, smirking. As he did so, an image seemed to fluctuate in to existence behind him, displaying a rather furious and distraught Seto with a smug Gozaburo. Gozaburo reached to grab Seto's chin, causing the boy to hiss with hatred. 

_"Just remember, my little heir... let this be a lesson in humility. Even if you someday inherit my corporation, I'll still always own YOU."_

Mokuba gasped as his eyes widened at the scene before him, one hand going up to cover his mouth. 

"Heh, heh," the Reaper 'tilted' its head. "I wonder why Seto was so interested in taking over the company! What on earth was he trying to compensate for?" 

"This is... this is a lie!" Mokuba shouted as he whipped about to glare at the Reaper. "You're just trying to humiliate my Niisama!" 

"If only," the Reaper tapped his 'chin', smirking. "Do you remember? When, upon Gozaburo's disappearance, he was burning all those photos in the backyard? And he absolutely refused to let you see them?" 

Mokuba hesitated a moment, as such an incident came to mind. He thought it was a little weird at the time, but just shrugged the incident off because Seto always knew what was best; if he didn't need to know what was on the photos, he didn't need to know. "... You're lying!" he protested, although not as strongly as before. "There's no way my Niisama would let ANYONE do that to him, no matter what the reason!" 

"But Mokuba!" the Reaper smirked, more felt than seen. "YOU were the reason!" 

Mokuba started at that, blinking in confusion. "What?" 

The Reaper crossed his arms as an image rippled behind him once more, showing Seto and Gozaburo. 

_"Now, now," Gozaburo purred. "Don't be so obstinate... we wouldn't want me to get Mokuba involved, would we?"_

_ "WHAT!?" Seto thundered, fists clenching._

_ "He's growing up in to such a nice, young, tender, sweet boy," Gozaburo smirked viciously as he stroked Seto's cheek, who twitched. "Maybe I should spend more time with him!"_

Mokuba whirled, gasping, as he stared with wide eyes at the scene. "What is...?" 

_"Don't go NEAR him!" Seto snarled, trying to bite Gozaburo. Gozaburo jerked back, smirking._

_ "Don't give me a REASON to go near him." Gozaburo laughed._

_ Seto glared viciously, his eyes full of unshed tears. "... Bastard..."_

"Hmm, hmm, hmm! I guess those relatives of yours were right!" The Reaper 'mused'. "It seems that all you do is hurt him!" 

Mokuba stared, horrified at the scene for many long moments. A slight tremor of revulsion ran through him as he lowered his head, his long wild hair covering his eyes as he clenched his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white. The Reaper's words echoed in his mind, soon becoming his own voice, as he had privately held that fear, but never dared to let anyone else know. 

"Don't say those things!" Anzu snarled, stalking towards the Reaper and shaking a fist at him. "You have no clue what Mokuba's done for Kaiba! You're just harping what you hear like a parrot!" 

"Oh, but Mokuba knows," the Reaper sneered. "Look at him. He knows I'm confirming every secret thought he ever had... every secret FACT he didn't want to admit!" 

"Shut up!" Anzu snapped, making the Reaper jerk back. "How dare you! You have absolutely no clue at all! You can't even BEGIN to comprehend the bond that Mokuba and Kaiba share! How DARE you try and dirty it!" 

"I don't think it could get any dirtier." the Reaper chuckled. 

Mokuba twitched at that, quaking even more with emotion as he clenched his fists harshly enough that his nails dug into his palms painfully. "Niisama..." the young Kaiba whispered with a shaky voice, finally managing to speak once more. "Niisama, he... he's done so much for me... suffered through so much..." He lifted his head to glare murderously at the Reaper, tears at the corners of his eyes. "AND YOU'RE ENJOYING IT!" 

The Reaper eyed Mokuba and shrugged, almost casually. "Well, it IS rather entertaining to see him react to all the little memories I dig up and REMIND him about." 

Mokuba's pupils shrunk into small dots as he stared at the monster with wide eyes. "You... you're... what...?" His face quickly contorted into an enraged expression. "You're TORTURING my Niisama with these horrible memories!?" he shouted as he made a sweeping gesture at the photos with one hand, his opposite hand still clenched tightly. 

"Torturing is such a harsh word!" the Reaper purred. "I am... reminding him." 

"Y-you... YOU-!" Anzu clenched her fists, shaking visibly at the cruelty of it. 

"DAMN YOU!" Mokuba shouted as he lunged at the Reaper, enraged beyond all reason. He couldn't think of the monster's scythe or deadly claws; all he could think about was getting revenge for his Niisama. 

"Eh?" the Reaper's eyes bugged out in an almost comical fashion as Mokuba lunged at him, obviously not expecting such a thing to happen, before he was tackled and fell backwards... 

... Into the shadows. 

"MOKUBA-!?" Anzu yelped before her voice broke off, as if all sound had ceased. 

Mokuba gasped, startled, as the instant of silence and darkness penetrated his rage-clouded mind. He looked around, confused, as all he saw was darkness... 

... And the Reaper. 

"You!" Mokuba growled as he lashed out to grab the Reaper's cloak around the monster's neck. "You did this! What are you doing now!?" 

The Reaper, who had been dazed by the attack, yelped as he was grabbed roughly. He grunted and growled, squirming to try to get away from Mokuba and pry his hands free. "Let go!" 

Mokuba started slightly at how solid the Reaper felt verses every other time he had come in contact with the monster before, the most recent and obvious being only moments ago when he tackled the cloaked creature into the shadows; every other time it was almost like the monster had been made of gel up until that point. Somehow the Duel Monster became solid upon their entrance into this place. He didn't let himself be distracted for long, and glared as he stubbornly clung to the Reaper's cloak. "No!" he stated with anger and authority. "Not until you let my Niisama go!" 

The Reaper grunted and tried to scramble back, shoving at the younger Kaiba brother just as a lock of silk black hair flickered out of his hood. 

Mokuba cried out as he was knocked back, the force sending him off the Duel Monster. However, his grip refused to slack on the monster's cloak, and so the brunette inadvertently ended up tearing a large chunk from it as he went flying backwards. 

There was a startled cry from the Reaper as the ripped cloak tore to reveal a _face_. And it wasn't a twisted, ghoulish monster face but an ordinary and mildly attractive human-like face. 

Long black hair flickered out, like silken strands of shadow, as bright red eyes stared at Mokuba in shock. The Reaper bore the rather heavily accented eyelashes, much like the Egyptian style that Yami sported, and he looked absolutely aghast. 

Mokuba grunted as he recovered from the shove, opening his eyes once more as he let the piece of wispy torn cloth fall from his hands. He let out a gasp as his eyes widened, unable to help but feel startled that the monster looked every bit as human as he did. "You're... human?" 

"... Foolish brat!" the Reaper growled, scrambling back as he collected his cloak about him. "I am a Duel Monster!" 

Mokuba blinked then scowled. "No you're not!" he retorted, regaining his anger. "You're a person like me! I don't know how you did all this, but you better undo it all, or my Niisama will use all of the influence of the Kaiba Corporation to ruin you!" 

"I'm NOT a human! Did you forget that I can travel through SHADOWS?" the Reaper repeated, rolling his eyes. "Your 'Niisama' can't ruin me!" 

"And Pegasus was able to steal souls and read minds!" Mokuba retorted. "You might know how to do fancy tricks, but you're still human, and you can be beaten!" 

"He used a Millennium Item to do that!" the Reaper snorted, then put his claws on his hips and smirked, revealing sharp fangs. "I assure you, there's not a drop of human blood in me." 

Mokuba ignored the claws and fangs as he glared squarely at the Reaper's face. "Maybe you're not human or maybe you're delusional, I don't care! I want my Niisama back!" He pointed at the humanoid monster before him. "Let my Niisama and the others go right now!" His hands clenched into fists. "Or you'll be sorry!" 

"And how...," the Reaper leaned close, giving Mokuba a good view of his sharp fangs. "Are you going to make me sorry?" 

Mokuba was silent for a moment as his eyes narrowed. He crouched slightly and raised his fists, as if readying to fight the Reaper. "Any way I can!" he retorted bravely, determined to save Seto and the others himself if he had to. Even if he likely wouldn't win, he had to try, for Seto's sake. 

The Reaper quirked an eyebrow, his expression rather dubious as he eyed the young Kaiba. "... Did you hit your head?" 

"No, but I'll hit yours!" Mokuba shouted as he lunged at the humanoid monster, aiming his fists to punch his opponent into submission. 

Unfortunately the young Kaiba lacked any sort of fighting skill at all, and stumbled as the Reaper calmly sidestepped his wild swing, before crashing into the 'ground' with a cry. 

The Reaper blinked slowly and eyed Mokuba, crossing his arms as he tilted his head. "Wow, that sure showed me." 

Mokuba grunted as he got to his knees, and glared at the Reaper. "I'm not through yet!" he growled as he quickly stood up. "I'll make you release my Niisama!" With a cry of determination he lunged himself at the Duel Monster, trying to tackle the Reaper like he had before they came into the shadows. 

The Reaper stepped back quickly, trying to get out of range before he moved his claw to smack the young boy lightly over the head. Mokuba cried out as the hit, while thankfully not too painful, knocked him down once again with a cry and a grunt upon impact with the hard surface beneath them. 

The Reaper chuckled, crossing his arms. 

Mokuba grunted again as he scrambled up, bringing one hand up to rub his sore nose. "I won't give up!" he shouted once he had regained his bearings, and got ready to once again try and charge at the monster. 

The Reaper continued to chuckle as he brought up one foot and planted it against the young Kaiba's forehead, keeping him at bay. 

Mokuba yelped as he was stopped in mid-lunge, and flailed his arms for a few moments, struggling to regain his footing, before he backed up away from the monster's foot. "HEY!" he shouted, his cheeks flushed with humiliation and anger. 

The Reaper snickered before sticking his tongue out slightly. "You're so cute." 

Mokuba growled, his face turning further red, as he looked rather indignant. "Stop mocking me!" he yelled as he quickly lunged to grab the Duel Monster again, this time keeping low to make it harder for the monster to hit him. 

The Reaper jumped over Mokuba, landing behind him. The young boy cried out as he was caught off-balance because of the miscalculated lunge and ended up crashing into the ground once again. The monster snickered, and then tapped his cheek with a claw. "Gee, I'm sorry. Did you fall down?" 

Mokuba grunted as he fumbled upwards once again, feeling sore, angry, frustrated, and humiliated all at once. 

The Reaper simply snickered. 

"I won't give up," Mokuba stated through clenched teeth, then tried to lunge at the Reaper again, knowing full well that it was obviously an effort in futility. 

The Reaper simply reached out to bop Mokuba upside the head again, then laughed and shook his head. 

Once again the young Kaiba yelped at the blow and went crashing downwards roughly. 

"You know, I think it'd be better if you just sat there and cried," the Reaper mused, grinning. "It'd save you some humiliation and do just as good." 

"I won't cry..." Mokuba grunted as he pulled himself up onto his hands and knees shakily. "And I won't give up...!" Despite being tired, and his body aching, he still forced himself up onto his feet, slightly wobbly before he regained his balance. "I WILL save my Niisama!" 

The Reaper quirked an eyebrow before making a 'come hither' gesture with his claw. 

Mokuba panted heavily, not moving right away, as he glared at the Duel Monster through his bangs. "Give him back... give me back my Niisama!" 

"It's so funny how utterly pathetic you are without Seto around to protect you," the Reaper sniffed. "Can't you do ANYTHING yourself?" 

"Shut up!" Mokuba snapped, his voice thick with emotion, which was mostly anger. He clenched his fists tightly, his knuckles once again turning white. 

"Seto truly is a fool," the Reaper continued. "He sacrificed so much... for you!" 

"_SHUT UP!!!_" Mokuba suddenly screamed with all his might as he threw his head back; his voice somehow managing to become louder, more commanding, like a thunderclap. Tears trailed down his cheeks as he screamed, full of so many dark emotions, anger, sorrow, and more, that he didn't even notice how he had dug his fingernails hard enough into his palms to make them bleed. 

The shadows seemed to shudder, an almost unperceivable action, as if the young boy's wail managed to physically affect their surroundings. Even as the young Kaiba ran out of air, his head was still tilted far back, as his hair whipped about as if in a violent wind. 

The Reaper jerked back, blinking, before he stared in shock. The shadows seemed to ripple around Mokuba, like water, before they started to ooze and pool towards him. 

The demeanor of the young boy seemed different, almost blank, as if he had passed out while on his feet. His arms dangled limply to his sides, his hands open with small drops of blood trickling downward before falling to the shadows. As the first drops impacted, it seemed to cause a reaction to the liquid shadows, and they quickly moved to engulf Mokuba from the feet upwards, as if they had a mind of their own. 

"What... what is this...?" the Reaper slowly backed up, eyes wide as he stared in confusion at the boy. "You can't possibly... you don't know..." 

There was no response from Mokuba oddly, even as the shadows reached to engulf his waist and brush against his fingers. As the shadows began to engulf his hands the young boy lifted one of them, pulling it away from the shadows even as the blackness seemingly devoured his bloody hand. Mokuba's head then slowly tilted forward, something about the motion seeming unnatural, before he gazed at the Reaper with eyes as dark and ominous as a cloudy day, devoid of all emotion. 

The Reaper stared at the young Kaiba before he whirled and lunged in to the remaining untouched shadows, attempting to get away from the child and leave him. 

"I will save Niisama," Mokuba stated softly, his voice so frighteningly devoid of emotion it was as if he were an automaton. The shadows continued to overtake him, working their way upwards to reach his chest and upper arms. His outstretched hand moved to point at the Reaper before turning upwards and curling into a fist. 

The Reaper yelped as the shadows seemed to instantaneously rebel against him, lashing out like a violent ocean during a hurricane. Quickly they moved to ensnare him, trapping him within darkness that squeezed the humanoid monster like a deadly vice. The Reaper gasped, then squirmed violently, more than a little disturbed by the fact that the darkness that once protected and concealed him was now attacking him with a vengeance. 

"Niisama..." Mokuba whispered as he brought his arm closer, now completely engulfed from the neck down in the liquid shadows, which eagerly consumed the coated arm within the miniature sea. 

However, as the shadows around the young boy were like a gelatinous blob of black water, the ones around the Reaper were virtually the opposite: vicious and jagged as they choked and started to crush the Duel Monster violently. 

The Reaper gasped and squirmed even more violently before giving a mighty shudder. "W-what do you think you're you doing!?" 

Mokuba said nothing as he stared at the monster with a gaze that was so devoid of emotion that it made the young boy seem far more inhuman than the Duel Monster before him. "Die," he said in a soft monotone voice that made the word all the more frightening, not just because of who had spoke it. 

As if response to the command the shadows became even more violent to the Duel Monster, crashing, tightening, and lashing about the Reaper like a solid tsunami that was growing ever more narrow and deadly. 

The Reaper's pupils shrank as he stared at Mokuba, in disbelief, before letting out a cry of pain as the shadows condensed around him. His cry broke off with a choke as he spat up a bit of blood, the color a deep shimmering red mixed with tendrils of black tar. 

The shadows rippled, although they continued to overtake Mokuba and attack the Reaper. The young boy's eyes seemed to clear and a tremor rippled through him as an expression of horror and absolute fear appeared on his face, which was starting to be overtaken by the shadows like the rest of him had been. His eyes widened as big as saucers as his pupils shrank and fear-filled tears filled his eyes before they trickled down his cheeks, only to be eaten by the dark. He couldn't move, escape, or stop the terrified scream that tore from his throat. 

_"NIISAMA!!!"_

All at once, the shadows seemed to shatter like glass, shards flying everywhere. The Reaper fell to the ground and coughed, gasping for breath, before he let out a cry as the shadows crumbled around him like a mirror struck with a rock. 

The shadows around Mokuba, however, flew apart as if a pool of water was completely dispersed, beads of darkness flying all about from him along with the jagged shards that overtook everywhere. 

Mokuba and the Reaper then fell downwards into a spiraling abyss of plummeting shards of obsidian. 

Anzu jerked as she heard Mokuba's cry and looked about wildly seconds before the room shattered around her. She let out a squeak as she fell downwards, her hair and clothing whipping about her as if in a horrific wind. 

"Oi, did you hear something?" Jonouchi stopped short and looked around. 

"It sounded like... a scream!" Mai looked around as well, tilting her head to listen. 

"Yeah, I-" Honda began then was cut off as reality seemed to shatter around them, causing him to cry out instead. 

Jonouchi gasped, then screamed and flailed his arms as he fell downwards, Mai and Honda following closely behind. 

"W-what was that?" Ryou gasped softly as he moved closer to Yami, shaking slightly. "M-more monsters?" 

"No, that sounded like Mokuba," Yami said as he looked about cautiously, his eyes slightly narrowed. The voice seemed to echo all around them so it was impossible where it came from. 

"Does that mean Mokuba's close?" Ryou asked, looking up at the Pharaoh. 

"I think-" Yami began as he turned towards the white haired boy, but was unable finish his sentence as he felt a ripple of something powerful through his body. 

It was barely a moment later when everything about the pair flew apart like broken glass. 

"Eh? Eh? Eh?" Ryou whipped his head about, staring. 

"LOOK OUT!" Yami cried, lunging to grab his friend's arm, but was unable as everything disappeared completely, including the ground beneath them. 

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee-!" Ryou fell downwards, his legs tucked and his arms curled up against his chest in a rather effeminate manner. 

"BAKURA!" Yami screamed, unable to do much else, as they disappeared down into the dark. 

Then all was still within the nothingness. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Warning: Yaoi warnings! 

Merry Christmas from Yuki and Neon! XD 

We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters! We're not making money off of this, either. 

*^* 

Yu-Gi-Oh!: Fallen Star 

*^* 

Neon Tiger (Mouko) and Yuki Ryu 

*^* 

Chapter Eleven 

_Peaceful. The room was dark, the shadows of the night covering everything. Golden statues glistened in the scant moonlight, reflecting the small glimmers to the expensive furniture filling the room._

_ In spite of the darkness of the room, two figures could still be faintly seen lying on a large bed, limbs tangled together in a lover's embrace._

_ High Priest Seto slumbered, his face buried in his Pharaoh's chest as he clutched him tightly. His breathing was slow and even, sleeping peacefully._

_ However, that was not to last._

_ After a few moments, Seto began to twitch. His face twisted in pain as he let out a low whimper, clinging tighter to the Pharaoh._

_ The High Priest's movements only got worse as time past until he suddenly sat up with a cry, eyes snapping open. His expression was wild and hysterical, his pupils dilated._

_ Pharaoh Yami was instantly awakened as his lover cried out and pulled away from him. He blinked his eyes open and sat up quickly, only partially coherent. "Seto-?" he managed to ask groggily. "What's wrong?"_

_ Seto jerked around, shaking violently, before he suddenly lunged for the door with a cry, shoving the Pharaoh aside._

_ Yami yelped in surprise as he was knocked down onto the bed. He blinked with wide eyes, repeatedly, as his hazy mind tried to make sense of things quickly, and immediately got up out of bed to chase after Seto, realizing that something was seriously wrong with his lover. "Seto, wait!"_

_ Seto ran for the door, throwing it open. He didn't even seem to care how he lacked even a single scrap of clothing on him as he darted into the hallway in a panic._

_ "SETO!" Yami cried, trying to have his voice be heard by his lover before the other boy got too far. He barely had the sense of mind to grab a robe and slip it around him before chasing after the High Priest._

_ Seto darted down the hallway, half leaning against and half clawing at the wall as he glanced around in a dazed manner. He panted heavily, as if he couldn't breathe, as his eyes looked around wildly._

_ Suddenly the priest's arm was snatched as Yami caught up with his lover. "Seto!" he said loudly, hoping to pierce through the fearful haze that seemed to surround the blue-eyed boy's mind. "Calm down!"_

_ Seto jerked and recoiled away from Yami, letting out a startled cry before staring at Yami blankly. Slowly, his eyes seemed to clear up before he blinked repeatedly. Seto stared at Yami for a moment before his face contorted with misery and he collapsed to his knees with a wail._

_ The Pharaoh kneeled down beside his priest and held him tightly. "Seto... it's okay...," he said gently. "Just tell me what's wrong..."_

_ Seto shook his head violently as he clutched at Yami, whimpering. "They're going to kill everyone! They're going to send him after me and kill everyone like he killed them!"_

_ "Seto, calm down!" Yami said gently yet firmly as he gripped his priest's shoulders. "Take a deep breath and calm down. No one is going to hurt you. Ever."_

_ "You saw what he did!" Seto yowled as he squirmed in Yami's grip. "You saw what Shadow Death did to those men! He'll do the same to you... to Mokuba!"_

_ "Seto, I know, but you have to CALM DOWN," Yami practically ordered as he gazed firmly into his priests eyes. "Running around the palace completely naked and screaming won't stop him." Slowly he stood up, careful to keep a tight hold on Seto so that his lover wouldn't run away again in a panic. "Come on, let's get back to my room."_

_ Seto stared at Yami, shaking, before he managed a weak nod and followed the Pharaoh's lead. He seemed half on the verge of bolting again, but managed to suppress it for the moment._

_ Once Yami led his lover back within the safe confines of his bedroom with the door closed, he sat Seto down onto the bed and wrapped his priest up in the silken sheets, trying to add a sense of comfort and security to the panicked boy. "Do you need anything, Seto?" he asked, not wishing to press the subject of why Seto had panicked until the brunette calmed himself._

_ "Shadow Death is going to kill everyone," Seto whimpered, as if Yami hadn't spoken. "He's going to come out of the shadows... he's one WITH the shadows... and I can't save anyone from him!"_

_ Yami made a face then moved to suddenly capture his lover's lips with his own in a warm kiss, silencing his priest._

_ Seto gasped at the kiss, jerking, before he stared at Yami in confusion._

_ "Good, I wasn't sure what I'd have to do if that didn't work." The Pharaoh smirked at his priest and reached out to soothingly stroke Seto's chocolate hair. "Calm down," he ordered gently. "I can help you, Seto, but you have to help me by not panicking."_

_ Seto stared at the Pharaoh for a moment, his breathing slowly settling, before he leaned in to the touch. "Help me...?"_

_ "Of course, Seto..." Yami cooed as he pulled his lover closer, his fingers lightly massaging the brunette's scalp as he played with the other boy's hair. "Just remember... you're safe with me... so you don't need to run away."_

_ "Safe...?" Seto repeated slowly as he put up no resistance. "But what about Shadow Death? He can move through the shadows... the shadows obey his every whim. They're like an extension of himself, flowing one moment... sharp, another... and shattering all together the next!"_

_ "I know, Seto..." Yami said, speaking quietly to soften the serious tone of his voice. "Shadow Death is the most frightening assassin who ever lived, but not even he could defeat us and the other priests." He quirked a slight smile. "We have the Millennium Items and the Gods to protect us."_

_ Seto blinked slowly at that, then nodded. "Y-yes, that's true... that's true... and Mokuba will be safe." He paused, and then shivered. "... What did they do to him!? He was dead... I know he was dead... I saw the gaping hole in his chest! And he even has the scar where it had happened... but he's alive! By the gods, what kind of torture did they put him through!? And why!?"_

_ "I don't know..." Yami sighed softly. "And we can't ask them. The only person who knows now is Mokuba himself."_

_ "I can't do that!" Seto shook his head violently. "I can't! I can't just ask something like that! It's painful enough-!"_

_ The priest was instantly silenced, however, as Yami captured his lips in another kiss._

_ Seto 'mwerf'ed in surprise, then blinked repeatedly as the Pharaoh had his attention once more._

_ "Seto... please calm down," Yami asked gently as he gazed into his lover's blue eyes. "I know that everything that's happened within the past few days have been hard on you, but you can't let it break you."_

_ "But what if everyone-!? WHAT IF EVERYONE-!?" Seto's voice grew louder as his hysteria mounted._

_ Again the priest was quickly silenced with another kiss._

_ Seto yipped, then grunted and eyed Yami. "W-what... are you...?"_

_ "You're hysterical, Seto," Yami said quietly yet seriously as he gazed into the other boy's blue eyes. "I know you're afraid, and your fears are justified... but should Shadow Death arrive do you really think you could face him acting as you are now?"_

_ Seto stared at Yami for a moment, and then slowly shook his head. "N-no..."_

_ The Pharaoh smiled gently then took Seto's hands as he stood up. "Maybe we should get dressed and go see Mokuba," he suggested. Maybe if Seto saw his little brother he would start to finally calm down._

_ "N-no, no!" Seto shook his head violently again. "No, I can't wake him... not with this! I can't let him worry!"_

_ "I meant to just peek in at him," Yami explained calmly as he freed one hand to stroke his lover's hair soothingly. "I think it might help you relax to see Mokuba is alright."_

_ "... Maybe, I..." Seto sighed, and then suddenly tensed as he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Slowly, painfully, Seto turned to stare at the shadow as his skin turned as pale as a ghost._

_ Instantly Yami whipped his head around towards where Seto was looking. At seeing nothing but a darkened room he glanced back at his priest. "What is it, Seto?"_

_ "Someone... is there..." Seto whispered, his voice tense._

_ Yami tensed as well, and then quickly lunged to grab his Millennium Puzzle from the nightstand. "Who's there?" he demanded as the item started to glow, chasing the shadows of the room away._

_ There was no answer, as apparently there was no one else in the room with them once the shadows were mostly gone._

_ Seto stared as the shadows disappeared to reveal nothing. Slowly, the High Priest glanced about before staring at Yami, bordering hysterics once more. "I saw someone... I know I saw someone! I'm not being hysterical!"_

_ The Pharaoh turned towards his High Priest, about to speak, but a sudden quiet knock at the door interrupted whatever he was going to say._

_ "Eh!?" Seto jumped, whipping about to stare at the door. His heart was pounding furiously inside of his chest._

_ "Who's there?" Yami called, wondering who would come visit his bedchambers at this time of night._

_ "It's Mokuba, your majesty," came a quiet voice muffled through the door. "I've come to visit my Niisama."_

_ "... M-Mokuba?" Seto's eyes widened, as he seemed to settle down slightly._

_ "Come in," Yami said before sighing softly. Quickly he moved to snatch a robe and held it out to his priest, as Seto likely wouldn't have wanted his little brother to see him undressed._

_ Seto accepted the robe and wrapped it about him haphazardly, his cheeks tinting slightly._

_ Slowly the door opened with a soft, almost ominous creak, revealing a small child barely illuminated in the light from the torches and the Millennium Puzzle. He had long wild black hair, blue-gray eyes, and wore simple robes and slippers, which made him look like a normal boy save for the fact that his skin tone was quite a few shades lighter than the average Egyptian._

_ "Mokuba..." Seto sat down on the bed, trying to calm himself and appear collected._

_ "I thought I heard you scream a few minutes ago, Niisama," Mokuba explained as he walked over to his older brother. "Are you alright?"_

_ "I...," Seto look taken back before he slumped slightly. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to wake you..."_

_ "It's alright, Niisama," Mokuba shook his head slightly. "I just wanted to be sure that you were okay."_

_ "I'm... alright, Mokuba." Seto moved to gently stroke his brother's hair, his hands shaking slightly. "I'm alright..."_

_ "Seto just had a nightmare, Mokuba," Yami added helpfully. "He's calmer now."_

_ Mokuba was silent for a moment as he looked up at his older brother. "You're shaking," he pointed out quietly._

_ Seto blinked before looking at his hands, then smiled weakly. "It's nothing... just a bad dream..."_

_ "If you say so, Niisama," Mokuba said as he returned the smile with one of his own._

_ "Go back to bed, Mokuba..." Seto ruffled his brother's hair tenderly. "I'll be more quiet."_

_ Mokuba made a slight startled sound as his hair was ruffled, the already unruly hair blocking his vision due to the action. "Okay, Niisama," he said as he brushed the hair from his eyes, blinking a little._

_ "Sweet dreams, Mokuba." Seto said, looking infinitely tired both emotionally and physically._

_ "You too, Niisama," Mokuba nodded before he turned to leave._

_ "Good night, Mokuba," Yami said as he watched the young boy leave._

_ Mokuba looked back as he reached the doorway. "Good night, Pharaoh Yami. Good night, Niisama." With that he closed the door with a quiet click._

_ Seto stared at the door for a good moment before looking at Yami, weakly. "He seems so different than I remembered... like he doesn't know how to act anymore... numb. Cold." The High Priest paused at that, and then shook his head. "By the gods, what did they do to him?"_

_ The Pharaoh was silent for a few moments before he shook his head helplessly. He couldn't answer Seto's question, and any sort of guess that he had weren't at all pleasant to consider. Truthfully Mokuba unnerved him a little, particularly whenever he caught sight of the young boy's eyes. They were so... empty, completely devoid of life, that it was almost as if he were looking into the eyes of a dead man._

_ Seto looked at the Pharaoh before glancing at the floor, hugging himself weakly._

_ Yami noticed his lover's mood and was quick to move and hug his priest closely. "Maybe now that he's free of them he'll get better...," he said quietly, hoping that he wasn't giving Seto false hope._

_ Seto nodded weakly, though there wasn't much enthusiasm to it. He leaned back against Yami, his body still trembling._

_ "I'll be okay, Seto..." Yami whispered as he softly stroked his lover's hair soothingly._

_ Seto simply grunted as he cuddled closer to Yami._

_ The Pharaoh sighed softly as he slipped his hands around to massage his priest's back, trying to relax the taller boy._

_ Seto shivered at the touch, then sighed and drew closer. "... I can't... It's so hard to be optimistic."_

_ Yami sighed as he continued to try and comfort his lover with soft deft touches. "I know... but I know that things will get better Seto."_

_ "A-ah...," Seto shivered at the touches, his face flushing slightly. "I s-suppose..."_

_ Yami smirked, pleased at how his priest was starting to relent and relax. "After all, you thought that it would be impossible to escape from Heishin, and now he's gone."_

_ "D-don't... be smug..." Seto muttered, his flush increasing as he started to pant under the attention. The Pharaoh had a way of touching him that could drive him crazy, despite his best attempts to resist it._

_ Yami's smile grew even wider as his hands slipped under the blue-eyed boy's robe. "Am I smug?" he asked, his tone light and teasing, as he massaged his lover's tense muscles into submission._

_ "Nnnf...," Seto shivered, and then huffed slightly. "Yes, you are... you're being smu-AH... smug...!"_

_ "Why would I be smug?" Yami teased lightly, privately pleased that his lover was starting to feel better and act more like his normal self. Gently his hands slipped around to rub the blue-eyed boy's sides beneath the robe, his soft fingers caressing the pale skin expertly._

_ "Because you might have... possibly have... ah... could h-have been... right about something...!" Seto muttered, arching in to the touch._

_ "You mean I'm not?" Yami asked as he quirked an eyebrow, his hands moving to massage the taller boy's chest next._

_ "Mnnn...," Seto pouted slightly, then huffed and looked away. However, he couldn't help but glance back at his lover, smiling weakly as his eyes danced with a strengthening energy. "Don't be smug!"_

_ The Pharaoh's smile turned more mischievous as he noticed the expression on his High Priest's face. "What will you do if I am?" he challenged, as he suddenly moved to pin Seto to the bed, smirking._

_ "Mnn... I'd have to punish you." Seto replied, grinning in spite of the fact that he was quite pinned underneath his regal lover._

_ "Really now?" Yami leaned in closer until their faces were barely a few centimeters apart, still smirking._

_ "Mmmhmmm," Seto smirked back, his cheeks tinted. "So you'd better be afraid."_

_ "I'll consider it," Yami chuckled softly before he moved to close the distance between them._

Yami suddenly tensed, his eyes flying open wide as he came back to awareness. It felt as if he had just awakened from a dream, and yet he was still trapped within it. 

Before him he could see Seto and... himself, lying on the bed and holding each other, frozen in time. A quick glance down at himself confirmed that he was his normal self, dressed in modern clothing with peach skin. Up until the moment of 'awakening' he had felt lost in the dream, unaware of who he was, and so unable to do anything but watch himself. 

Slowly Yami walked around the room, looking around as he tried to make sense of things. He paused before the bed and stared at the frozen forms of him and Seto, or rather their apparent past incarnations. He shook his head, trying to make sense of this. Was he dreaming? Was he seeing his lost memories? If so, why didn't they feel right? 

A golden feather fluttered by Yami's head, like a bubble drifting through the air. 

Instantly the tri-colored teen's attention was drawn to the feather, and he moved to get a closer look at it. "A feather?" he muttered aloud, and then looked towards where it had come from. 

More feathers fluttered past, drifting inside from the window. Standing outside was a silhouette of a figure, hidden by the frozen curtains. 

Yami was startled momentarily before he turned to fully face the figure. "Who's there?" he called. 

The figure didn't seem to hear Yami at first before slowly turning about to face him. At that moment, the curtains burst open to reveal a jackal wearing red robes trimmed with white and gold hieroglyphics. More feathers floated by, coming from the jackal's monstrous gold wings. Adorning the jackal's head was golden makeup, a golden headdress that took a haunting resemblance to a certain peace of jewelry that Yami was familiar with. 

However, the most shocking feature of the jackal was that he was missing an eye. His left eye possessed a brilliant gem of blue, while his right eye was completely white. 

"What-?!" Yami gasped as he stared in surprise at the strange figure before him. 

The jackal simply looked at Yami, his expression giving away nothing as more feathers fluttered about, drifting aimlessly on an invisible breeze. 

"Who are you?" Yami demanded then gestured about him with one hand, his eyes never leaving the figure before him. "Are you the one that has been showing these images of Egypt?" 

The jackal tilted his head, peering at Yami curiously, before his expression grew pained. At that moment, the feathers started to pop violently, leaving nothing, until the jackal shattered like a rock thrown at glass. 

The pile of glass rested on the floor of the balcony, still reflecting the image of the majestic jackal before slowly disintegrating in to dust. 

"What-?!" Yami gasped in surprise before the entire world around him shattered as well. 

All at once, the Pharaoh found himself floating about in a black nothingness. Bits and pieces of the dream world drifted by, as if in the emptiness of space: a piece of statue, a pillow, and a glimmer of a stairway. It was as if a great catastrophe had come and ripped everything asunder. 

And then, all at once, there was nothing. 

------------------ 

"Aaauugh... ... what happened...?" Jonouchi moaned as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Ow..." 

"Urgh... who knocked me out...?" Honda grunted as he held his head. 

"Eeeeew...," Mai whined. "My clothes are all dirty!" 

"P-please, whoever's sitting on me...? G-get off...?" Ryou squeaked. 

"E-everyone?" Anzu gasped as she whipped about, her eyes widening. 

"Is everyone okay?" Yami asked as he held his head and looked around. While he was slightly disoriented from the strange vision he had experienced while unconscious, and his head was sore from the bump on it, he was relieved to see that everyone seemed to be there in one piece. 

"Alright!" Jonouchi hooted. "We found everyone! Eerrrr, except Kaiba, that is." 

"Mokuba? MOKUBA!" Anzu moved towards the fallen and limp younger Kaiba brother, shaking him gently. "Mokuba, are you alright? What happened?" 

Unfortunately Mokuba didn't stir no matter how much Anzu shook or how loudly she called, quite unconscious and haggard from his experience in the shadows. 

"What happened to HIM?" Jonouchi gawked at the young boy. 

"H-hello? Please...? Someone?" Ryou whimpered. 

Honda blinked then yelped as he realized that the lumpy thing he was lying on was really Ryou. "Oops! Sorry, Bakura!" he apologized as he helped the white haired teen up. 

Ryou fumbled up, flushing brilliantly, then peered upwards and stopped short. His face turned very pale and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "... Oh my word..." 

"Eh? What?" Jonouchi blinked. 

"... I found Kaiba." Ryou said, simply. 

Yami whirled about, only to stop and stare as he saw what Ryou had. "Kaiba-!" he gasped, shocked and horrified. 

Suspended over the group was none other than Seto Kaiba. A rather wicked looking statue that looked like a perversion of a six-armed dragon held him up. Two claws were wrapped around his ankles, two more holding his wrists outwards, and the final ones holding either side of his head. His clothes were tattered and torn, his shirt frayed all around his stomach so that one could see the band-aids that Yami had applied earlier. 

Crouched on top of the dragon head, barely visible to the teenagers below, was the Reaper. His cloak was completely reformed, hiding his human appearance once more. 

"You! What have you done to Kaiba?" Yami demanded angrily as he glared at the Reaper. 

The Reaper hesitated, glancing at the unconscious Mokuba, before he resumed looking at Yami. "What does it look like?" 

The Ancient Pharaoh narrowed his eyes silently for a moment before speaking again. "What do you want with Kaiba?" he demanded. "What do you hope to gain from all this?" 

"Why should I tell you?" the Reaper replied, keeping his perch above the teenagers. 

"What did you do to Mokuba!?" Anzu snarled. "And let Kaiba go! NOW!" 

The Reaper ignored Anzu, watching Yami intently. 

"Ya bastard! Why dontcha get down here and say that!?" Jonouchi shook his fist at the Reaper, but was also promptly ignored. 

"We have a right to know why you have done all of this, especially to Kaiba and Mokuba!" Yami said as he gestured at the two comatose Kaiba brothers respectively. 

"You have no right to anything!" the Reaper replied. "You're trespassers in this affair." 

"What do you mean?" Yami demanded as he narrowed his eyes. 

"This is between Seto and myself." the Reaper replied. "I told you to leave and you ignored me." 

"The place was a friggin' maze!" Jonouchi snarled. "We couldn't have left even if we wanted to!" 

"Wrong," the Reaper snorted. "The exit would have been made available had you tried to leave." 

"I didn't see an exit when you tried to drown us in blood!" Honda retorted, still rather disturbed by the incident. 

"You didn't try to leave the mansion. You were still fully intent on finding Seto," the Reaper pointed out. 

"Ah, don't gimme that crap! Give us Kaiba back!" Jonouchi snarled. "Or I'll crawl up there and beat yer ass!" 

"Really now?" the Reaper quirked an eyebrow before gesturing, the claws of the statue tightening so that Seto let out a tiny gasp of pain. 

"Kaiba!" Yami gasped before glaring more angrily at the Reaper. "Why are you doing this?!" 

"Are you going to leave or are you going to stand there like a bunch of idiots and meddle?" the Reaper inquired, sounding a bit irritated. 

"We won't let you get away with this!" Yami retorted as he pointed at the Reaper. "We won't leave unless Kaiba is with us!" 

"Then we're at a stand still, aren't we?" the Reaper sighed. "I'm not giving you Seto." 

"Then let's settle this," Yami said as his eyes narrowed. "Reaper, I challenge you! If I win you'll set Kaiba and all of us free!" 

"Hm," the Reaper tilted his head. "A Shadow Game? And if I win, you leave of your own free will?" 

Yami nodded shortly. "Agreed." 

"Fine." the Reaper stood up, the shadows shifting about him, before he leapt down from the statue and landed gracefully on his feet. 

"Whoa, did you see that!?" Jonouchi hissed. 

The Reaper ignored Jonouchi, eyes focused on Yami, before he gestured with a claw. Suddenly, the entire room disappeared in darkness before reforming. The floor flickered before shifting in to view, made entirely of odd shaped panels in different colors; it looked like an abstract puzzle board or a rubics cube. 

The shadows slowly condensed before forming a gigantic tower made entirely of similarly shaped and colored blocks, all neatly fitting and perfectly stable. 

The room looked like a giant square puzzle, with the giant tower in the exact middle. 

The Reaper smirked, the statue behind him, as he gestured at the tower. "This is our Shadow Game." 

"Um?" Mai blinked before rubbing her eyes furiously, disbelieving. 

"Yugi...?" Anzu gasped, then squeaked as a glowing red platform appeared underneath her, causing her to rise upwards. 

"Anzu-!" Ryou gasped, then yelped as a blue platform appeared under him, taking him upwards. 

"What-!?" Yami gasped before he whipped around. "Anzu! Bakura!" 

"Whoa!" Jonouchi cried as he found himself standing on a yellow platform that suddenly turned sideways so that he was against the wall. He blinked, then flailed. "Whoa, I'm not falling!" 

"These platforms must have their own center of gravity." Mai mused as she stood on the ceiling, upside down on a pink platform. 

"What the heck!?" Honda yelped as an orange tile caused him to rise upwards as well. He flailed his arms as the tile moved, trying to remain balanced as the tile shifted to place him sideways on one of the walls as well. 

A green tile appeared underneath Mokuba, however instead of rising upwards with the others it slid across the floor to another area. 

Oddly enough, on the Reaper's side of the field, there were exactly the same number of platforms. However, on each platform was instead a copy of each of the six claws of the dragon statue. 

"Shall we play?" the Reaper grinned before a purple platform appeared under both himself and Yami, causing them to rise upwards and move towards the gigantic tower of blocks. 

Yami tensed subtly as he glanced around. A giant claw lay situated on each of the walls and ceiling, with his friends distributed just as evenly about. He looked back at the Reaper and the giant tower. "What sort of game is this?" he asked, keeping calm in spite of the surreal situation that they were in. 

"It's a sorcerer's game," the Reaper replied. "But you could compare it to the human game of 'Jenga'." 

As the Reaper spoke, a second platform appeared in front of each of them, covered with many face down cards. 

"Duel Monster cards," Yami noticed as he quirked an eyebrow, glancing at the Reaper. This didn't seem like a normal Duel Monsters duel in any way shape or form, so there had to be more to it. 

"Jenga? That's a kid's game." Jonouchi grunted. 

"Let me finish," the Reaper raised a claw, then pointed at the cards. "Under each of these cards is a monster. You must draw a monster and, depending upon the stars, either pick that many blocks to remove or force the card on your opponent so that THEY must pick that many." 

"Sounds easy enough," Anzu mused. 

"There's a trick to it." Mai grunted. 

"One of three things happen when you pick a block," the Reaper continued. "One, nothing. Two, a square in the room disappears. Three, one of the platforms under my dragon statue claws _or your friends_ disappears." 

"... And there it is." Mai grunted. 

"What happens if the platform disappears?" Anzu asked, morbidly curious. 

"You're gone. Lose all platforms and you lose." the Reaper replied. 

"B-but then...!" Ryou squeaked. 

"This isn't a fair fight!" Honda exclaimed as he shook a fist at the Reaper. 

"But you need to be careful," the Reaper continued, ignoring Honda and Ryou. "If you make the tower fall, you automatically lose one pillar. Then the tower reforms and we continue anew." 

Yami glanced around at the room, his friends, and the entire game board, before looking back at the Reaper. "Alright, I understand," he nodded. 

"Do you want to go first?" the Reaper asked, crossing his arms. 

Yami shook his head and gestured at the Reaper. "It's your game, so you should go first," he said carefully. While he understood the rules he knew it would be best to watch the Reaper on his turn to see how the game was played, despite the risk it may bring. 

"Fine." the Reaper moved to draw a card, then held it up. "Giant Soldier of Stone. Three stars... so one of us has to pick three blocks. I'll pick this time." 

With that, the Reaper moved his claw forward. The claw hovered across the edges, only a breath away, before it reached out to touch a red block in front of the Reaper. The block shimmered before disappearing and a loud thunk issued as a blue block in the wall disappeared with it. 

"That's one," the Reaper announced. 

"So it's not color coded!" Anzu muttered. 

"Then why is it colored at all!?" Jonouchi sputtered. 

"To throw you off." Mai replied as she watched. 

"Here's two," the Reaper replied, touching a yellow one. Nothing happened, so he picked a green block, causing a pink block in the floor to disappear. "And that's three. Your turn." 

Yami's eyes narrowed slightly as he glanced between the tower and the blank spaces in the room. "There doesn't seem to be any correspondence between the tower's blocks and the room's blocks at all," he noted silently. "It must be purely about instinct." He looked at the Reaper then nodded. "Alright," he said aloud and reached out to draw a card. 

The Pharaoh looked at the card then held it out for the Reaper to see. "I drew Summoned Demon," he said. "Five stars. I'll pick." He set the card down and then reached out towards the tower with slight reluctance. His eyes scanned over the various colors and levels critically, trying to trust in his instincts to find one of the Reaper's pillars without removing one of his own. 

Carefully he touched his finger to one of the blue blocks near the base of the tower. Immediately his eyes were drawn upwards as a yellow tile disappeared from the ceiling. 

"You can do it!" Jonouchi called from his platform. 

"Don't worry about us," Anzu added. "Just go with your instincts!" 

"One," Yami stated tensely before he reached out the press a green block one level above the blue, being systematic. There had to have been some sort of rhyme and reason to the game... 

The block disappeared without anything happening to any place in the room that the Pharaoh could see. "Two," Yami stated. He then reached out and touched a yellow block the next row upwards. Again nothing happened. "Three." 

"Keep your calm, Yugi!" Honda shouted, trying to encourage his friend. 

"T-there has to be a system to it!" Ryou agreed. "J-just look for it!" 

Yami tapped a pink block at the middle of the fourth row. Nothing happened, which was a relief in that none of his friends were lost, but every loss of a block made the tower more unstable. "Four," he said. He paused a moment, debating on trying a place at random on the tower, but then decided to stick with going systematically up from the bottom and reached out to tap a red block on the fifth level. "Five." 

A loud clunk issued as suddenly, one of the platforms on the Reaper's side disappeared. The massive claw shattered immediately, the corresponding claw disappearing on the statue. 

Seto's head slumped to the side, the one to the right side of his head disappearing. 

"First blood is yours." the Reaper observed. 

"YEAH! YUGI!" Jonouchi screamed, waving his fists in the air. 

"Good job!" Anzu cried, cupping her hands to help project her voice. "Just five more!" 

"Yeah! Alright!" Honda cheered as he pumped a fist into the air. 

"Good job." Mai smirked slightly. 

"Whew... that was good..." Ryou sighed with relief. 

Yami resisted the urge to sigh in relief that he had managed to remove one of the claws that held Seto captive. "Your turn," he said as he smiled smugly at the Reaper. 

All at once, the tower started moving. Yami gave a start as the blocks started rearranging themselves, automatically shuffling and shifting about before finally settling as the panels lining the room's walls, ceiling, and floor moved in a haphazard and rhythmless fashion. Upon noting Yami's confused stare, the Reaper tilted his head. 

"It automatically shuffles. That way you can't just 'play it safe' pick a few at the top." the Reaper explained. 

Yami let out a soft hiss of irritation as he looked the rearranged tower over. While it did make sense that there be some rule to keep the top pieces from being eliminated so easily, it interfered with the strategy he had come up with. "What happens if it falls while shuffling?" he asked. If it counted against him then he had inadvertently placed himself in a very dangerous situation. 

"Then the tower reforms with no penalty," the Reaper replied. "As it was neither of our faults it fell." 

Yami nodded, feeling a bit relieved at that. Maybe he could work the shuffle to his advantage... 

The Reaper smirked, amused, before drawing a card. "Overdrive. Four stars." 

The Reaper proceeded to pick his four blocks; thankfully, nothing happened for any of them. 

"My draw," Yami muttered as he reached out to pick a card and glance it over. "Elf Swordsman. Four stars." 

The tri-colored teen carefully selected his blocks, trying to follow his set plan as he avoided levels that already had blocks removed by the Reaper. The disappearance of the blocks didn't affect the room, however. 

The tower once again started to shuffle and arrange itself, randomly shoving blocks together and distorting the gaps of missing blocks. The room itself did the same, though there was obviously no connection between the two as the panels went every which way. 

"My turn," the Reaper moved to pick a card, then smirked viciously as he held it up. "Gate Guardian. Eleven stars. YOU go." 

"E-ELEVEN!?" Jonouchi choked. 

Yami's eyes widened drastically. He didn't expect such a high level monster or rare card to be drawn from either of their decks. Biting back a curse he grudgingly nodded, knowing that he had to choose, as per the rules, and carefully began to select the blocks. 

The Reaper crossed his arms, watching Yami intently as the tower shifted about, rearranging itself as the tiles in the room shifted about before going still once more. 

Yami eyed the tower and room critically for a number of moments. "There has to be some sort of pattern...," he thought before intently eying the tower and the numerous empty spaces. The way it had shifted had become very unfavorable towards him, as he could see a number of areas that were unbalanced and very few places that might be removed safely. 

The Reaper waited patiently, saying nothing. 

"Go fer it!" Jonouchi cheered. 

"You can do it!" Honda shouted. 

With firm resolve and the knowledge that his friends were counting on him, Yami reached out and began to make his choices. 

The first block caused a tile to disappear from the floor, while the second did nothing. 

The third block caused a tile to disappear next to one of the giant claws, causing Yami to let out a slight exhalation of frustration at how close he had gotten, and yet not quite. 

The Reaper looked up, though seemed undisturbed. 

"Aw man! That was close!" Jonouchi growled. 

"Close doesn't count," Mai replied, watching intently. 

Undaunted, Yami carefully selected another block, tensing as the tower quivered slightly at the disappearance. 

At that moment, a clunk issued as a platform collapsed, a claw disappearing from the Reaper's side of the field as the corresponding claw released Seto's left arm. 

Yami refrained from sighing in relief, and instead smirked in his normal confident and slightly smug manner. "It looks as if I'm ahead by two now," he commented. 

"Mmmhmm," The Reaper nodded. "But you still have seven more blocks to pick." 

"Hah! He's gonna finish this duel right here, right now!" Jonouchi crowed. 

Ryou said nothing, chewing on his lower lip. He really hoped Jonouchi was right but had a very bad feeling. 

"I know," Yami nodded before pausing to search for another block. He made a slight face as there were no blocks that seemed 'safe' to remove. Having no choice he reached out and took a chance. 

All at once, the tower started to tremble. Blocks started to jiggle loose before collapsing to the ground seconds before the entire structure collapsed in a thundering commotion. 

The Reaper simply looked at the collapsed tower, not saying a word with his arms crossed. 

"No!" Yami cried as the tower fell, then whipped his head about to look at his friends. 

"E-ee?" Ryou looked around wildly, tense. 

"W-wait, but that means..." Jonouchi swallowed hard. 

"One of us is gonna fall!" Honda cried. 

"But who-?" Anzu paused, and then stared downward just as her platform started to crack. A split second later, it shattered. The blue-eyed girl's eyes widened before she screamed, falling downwards before disappearing into the shadows. 

"ANZU!" 


	12. Chapter 12

Author's notes: Yaoi hintings! Well, Yuki and I had a choice. Completely rewrite Fallen Star (which was done) or post what we have written and label it an AU. We originally considered just axing it all, but then we realized we'd probably get killed for that. So we decided to just post it and label it AU. As such, there will be questions here that were originally meant to be answered but now won't be answered. XD; The sequel we had planned will thus become not a sequel to Fallen Star but rather what we had originally wanted to do. It was just better this way - there was too much to change and Fallen Star was already done, so it'd have involved axing everything. Thus, this Halloween day we have decided to post the final chapter plus epilogue all at once for all of those who have enjoyed this story despite it being AU. Hopefully you'll stick around for the canon story! XD;

We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters from the anime.

---- 

Fallen Star 

--- 

by Neon Tiger (Mouko) and Yuki Ryu 

-- 

Chapter Twelve 

----

The Reaper glanced up at Anzu as she fell, his expression almost apologetic underneath the hood (not that anyone could see) for a fleeting moment before it became apathetic once more.

"ANZU!" Yami cried, his eyes widening in absolute horror. He lost Anzu... How could he let one of his friends be taken by the dark again?!

"ANZU!" Yugi echoed loudly, although only Yami could hear him. He shook slightly as he stared at the hole where Anzu was, a slight tremor running through him as his wide eyes started to moisten. "No..."

"You BASTARD!" Jonouchi snarled at the Reaper, outraged, as he stood a bit too close to the edge of his platform as if he were preparing to leap off and attack. "You filthy BASTARD!"

Mai covered her mouth, grimacing, before she looked away.

"Eee..." Ryou dropped to his knees and held his head, shaking.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" Honda shouted, shaking his fists and looking as if he was ready to kill the Reaper.

"Eh?" the Reaper blinked.

Yami turned to glare angrily at the Reaper. "You...," he hissed in a harsh tone. "I won't forgive you for this!"

"Forgive me for what?" the Reaper blinked again.

Yami glared even more harshly, angry at being mocked. "I will avenge Anzu!" he swore. It was his fault that he allowed the tower to fall... and his fault that Anzu...

"... You're acting like she's dead or something," the Reaper muttered.

Yami blinked, a bit taken back at the comment, before he recovered. "You mean she's alive?" he asked, daring to hope. "Where is she?!"

"Um, outside?" the Reaper quirked an eyebrow, though no one could see it, before jerking behind him with a clawed thumb. An image materialized behind him, showing the outside of the mansion as Anzu suddenly appeared out of thin air and landed roughly on her bottom. She flinched, then blinked blurrily and looked about in confusion.

Yami stared at the image before he let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness," Yugi sighed, relieved, as he put a hand over his chest in spirit.

"... Where you not listening to the rules or something?" the Reaper tilted his head. "That's not a good habit to have."

"But you said..." Yami began.

"We were listenin' alright and you said GONE!" Jonouchi bellowed.

"... Actually, that's right! He did say 'gone'. He never said 'dead'!" Mai's eyes lit up with realization before she rubbed her chin, musing. "Yugi said that if he lost, we'd all leave... so naturally, the Reaper must have incorporated that in to the game! Meaning, each time he loses a platform, we are gone... expelled from the mansion! When the game is over, if we're all gone, then he wins!"

"Ehhhh?" Jonouchi blinked repeatedly. "That seems like an awful lot of work to get rid of us... wouldn't he rather just kill us?"

"Are you COMPLAINING?" Mai quirked an eyebrow. "We're not going to die! Isn't that ENOUGH?"

"Y-yeah, I was just sayin'!" Jonouchi retorted.

"... Um, what are you all babbling about?" the Reaper looked rather lost and confused.

Yami nodded, privately mad at himself for not realizing that right away. He looked at the Reaper squarely. "Alright, let's continue the game," he said with renewed courage.

The Reaper simply blinked at Yami as the tower reformed between them, all of the previously removed pieces reforming so that the tower was one complete puzzle again.

"I knew he was a Reject Reaper," Ryou muttered unthinkingly out loud. "He doesn't seem like a killer at all!"

The Reaper twitched and glanced at Ryou, who squeaked and clasped his hands over his mouth. The Reaper grunted, and then glowered at Yami. "You still have six blocks to pick."

"I understand," Yami nodded then gazed at the tower. While it was a relief that Anzu was all right, and that none of his friends would die if they fell, it was still a game of life and death. If he didn't win then Seto would...

The Pharaoh cleared his mind, determined not to be distracted forward, and selected his remaining six blocks. Two tiles disappeared from the walls, but neither of them were a pillar.

"Your turn to draw." the Reaper said, plainly.

"Get that bastard, Yugi! Make him sorry for tryin' to scare us!" Jonouchi snarled.

"Yeah!" Honda snapped. "Show him he can't get away with doin' all this to us!"

The Reaper sweatdropped.

Yami nodded as he reached to draw a card, hoping to get a good draw. His eyes glanced over the card he drew, his eyes widening slightly at what it was. "My card is Saint Magician," he announced as he showed his card to the Reaper. He couldn't help but notice the irony that it was the card he had drawn, as it was Anzu's favorite card. "One star."

"Hm," was the Reaper's response.

"I'll choose," Yami continued, knowing for certain that he would choose the right block with this card. Slowly he reached out and pressed a red block in the middle of the tower.

The Reaper didn't react as a loud clunk signaled that yet another of his platforms disappeared, a claw releasing the left side of Seto's head.

"YEAH!" Jonouchi howled.

"Oh my... that's half down!" Ryou observed.

"Three down, three to go!" Honda cheered as he held two fingers up in a victorious gesture.

"He's pretty lucky," Mai smirked.

"Hm," was the Reaper's response as he drew, the tower shuffling again as the room arranged itself in no particular order. He paused and held up the card. "Barrel Dragon. Seven stars. I'll pick."

Yami crossed his arms, and waited for the Reaper to make his move. He just had to keep up his advantage and try not to lose anyone else.

The Reaper moved to pick two blocks simultaneously.

Two loud clunks issued.

"Did he pick?" Mai blinked. "What ha-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She was unable to finish before her platform shattered, causing her to plummet into the shadows just like Anzu had.

"What-!?" Honda cried, startled, but was cut off as his platform shattered beneath him as well. A shout of surprise and fear tore from his throat as he plunged into the dark as well.

"MAI! HONDA!" Yami cried, his eyes widening at the loss of two of his friends at once.

Jonouchi let out a cry, before he snarled and whirled towards the Reaper. "I'LL BEAT YA WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

"We're even now," the Reaper said, calmly. "And I have five more blocks to choose."

Yami grunted as his eyes narrowed. This situation was bad. The way the Reaper had chose the two blocks that represented his friends in the same instant... It was almost as if the Duel Monster had known the exact blocks to press beforehand, but how? Did his opponent figure out the pattern to the tower already? Was it pure luck, or was he just being toyed with?

The Reaper looked at the tower carefully before picking five in a row. Five panels disappeared, though thankfully no more platforms. Once done, the Reaper crossed his arms once more and looked at Yami. "Your turn."

Yami grunted, his face skewing slightly in thought and agitation. He had to do something quickly and figure out how the Reaper had detected which blocks affected the tiles, or it was very likely that he would lose very quickly. Carefully he reached out to draw a card as he turned over the colors, patterns, and motions in his head, trying to find some common thread.

Steeling himself, the Ancient Pharaoh drew a card. "Kuriboh," he announced. "One star."

"Hn," the Reaper didn't react.

Yami paused for a moment before he pointed at the Reaper. "You go," he said. He had to make a gamble on this turn. He had to figure out how his opponent guessed the right blocks.

The Reaper nodded, then moved forward towards the tower. His claws hovered barely half an inch from the tower, not touching anything as he did every other turn.

Yami paid rapt attention to the Reaper, his eyes slightly narrowed, as he took in every movement. That hesitation... There had to be something about it that allowed the Duel Monster to do it. As he took in every detail, thoughts of the normal version of Jenga came to mind, and how a person would normally play it.

The Reaper's claw suddenly stopped and hovered a moment before reaching to touch the block. One of the panels on the ceiling disappeared.

"I knew it," Yami thought, his gaze still narrowed, as he observed his opponent's actions. "He's figured out a way to guess which blocks affects the tiles."

"He must be feeling something over the blocks," Yugi suddenly said, having paid just as much attention to the situation as his other self. "He must be feeling something in them, like when a player taps a Jenga block to see if it's loose in the regular game."

"My turn," the Reaper said, oblivious to Yami and Yugi's scrutiny. As the tower and rooms rearranged themselves once again he reached to pull a card, then held it up. "Demonic Labyrinth Tank. Seven stars. I'll go."

Yami nodded and continued to watch the Duel Monster carefully. He ignored the trickle of sweat that ran down the back of his neck as he tensely watched his opponent, knowing that the tower was close to falling.

The Reaper's claws moved towards the tower again, halting inches from the blocks before slowly moving along them. The Reaper's eyes narrowed in concentration, which was obvious as they glowed through the shadows of the hood.

After a moment, the Reaper paused. He seemed to hesitate before touching a block.

Clunk.

Yami's eyes widened at the familiar sound and quickly he whipped his head around towards his friends.

Jonouchi yowled as his platform fell, and then shook his fist at the Reaper as he plummeted. "BEAT HIS ASS, YUGI-!" He was then silenced by the darkness.

"JONOUCHI!" Yami cried, helpless but to watch Jonouchi disappear into the dark.

The Reaper sweatdropped, his claws still hovering over the blocks. "... He's very violent."

Yami grit his teeth as a tremor ran through him. Even if his friends only fell out of the house, it was still terrible to see them disappear into the dark, particularly because of the game HE was playing and using them almost like gambling pieces. He had to force himself to calm down and not think things like that, as reminded himself that his friends were okay. He had to concentrate on the game and winning it, for Seto's sake.

The Reaper quirked an eyebrow at how tense Yami was, and then looked at the tower intently as his claw moved across the blocks, searching.

The ancient spirit took a deep breath to calm himself and gave the Duel Monster a steely gaze. "Just why are you doing all of this anyway?" he asked. "Why go through all this trouble?"

"Huh?" the Reaper looked up, blinking, as his claw froze in mid-reach.

"What do you hope to gain here?" Yami asked, his gaze piercing. "Why do you want Kaiba?"

"B-because... my master wants it to be so," the Reaper replied, and then moved to press a block. He paused, however, as he lost his place and ended up pressing a block that did nothing.

"Who is your master?" Yami asked, taking full advantage of the moment to finally get some answers. With his opponent trying to keep his concentration on the game, chances were good that he could get much needed information before the Reaper realized what he was letting slip.

"My master is a very powerful being," the Reaper replied as he looked over the blocks, his claw hovering once more.

Yami's eyes narrowed as a suspicion quickly formed due to the events of the past few days. "It's Heishin who's ordered you to do this, isn't it," he guessed, but made sure his voice had an authority to it to make his guess seem more confident. While the images and dreams may have been only coincidence, too many unusual things related to Seto had happened in too short of a time for that to be very likely.

"Eh-!?" the Reaper looked up sharply, his claw missing its mark and accidentally hitting yet another dud. The Reaper grunted at his mistake, then recoiled and stared at Yami. "H-how do you know-!?"

A feeling of jubilation rushed through Yami at the success of his guess, but he refused to show it in his expression, keeping it calm and confident. "Your master isn't good at being subtle," he pointed out as he crossed his arms over his chest. "The visions you were sending to Kaiba and then me gave enough evidence to figure this out."

"Visions?" the Reaper looked at a complete loss. "W-what visions?"

Yami couldn't stop a faint expression of surprise to appear on his face. "You weren't the one creating those images of Ancient Egypt?" he asked, not completely trusting the Duel Monster's reaction, but his opponent was distracted enough that it was likely genuine.

"... Visions of ANCIENT EGYPT?" the Reaper repeated, incredulous. "I don't know what you're talking about! The only visions I've shown are of his current life!"

"Current life?" Yami repeated, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I... I have three more blocks to pick." The Reaper leaned forward, his claw reaching out to scan the surface.

"Why does Heishin want Kaiba?" Yami pressed, trying to get as much information as he could despite the Reaper's reluctance. "Does he want to reclaim his 'apprentice'?"

"Master Heishin is a powerful being," the Reaper replied, halting again, else he might make another mistake. "He won't stop his ambitious just because of a few thousand years or something like death."

"What is he after?" Yami asked, his eyes narrowing again. "And why does he need Kaiba to do it?"

"I...," the Reaper paused, and then grimaced. "He desires the same thing he desired centuries ago. His plans have not changed... and are none of my business."

Yami let out a soft grunt at that. It seemed as if the Reaper was just a subordinate that did as he was told without being told why, or the Duel Monster had firmed his resolve to not divulge any further information. Regardless of the reason, it was very unlikely that he would get anything further from his opponent.

The Reaper quickly made his final selections on the tower. However, nothing happened. The Duel Monster was obviously frazzled for some reason, which became increasingly apparent as he started to fidget.

"My turn," Yami announced as he reached out to draw a card. He paused for a moment as he looked at the card he drew, considering the situation and his options. After a few moments he made his decision and showed the card. "My card is Black Magician," he announced, having faith in his favorite card in spite of the fact that they weren't playing Duel Monsters. "Seven stars. I'll pick."

The Reaper nodded slowly, trying to regain composure. However, he just couldn't help glancing about nervously. He was a bit startled by Yami's willingness to pick, especially given the tower's unstableness, but knew there was nothing he could do. Not that he wanted to go.

Cautiously Yami reached out towards the tower, but kept his fingers just enough of a distance away from it that they were close, yet not touching. Regardless of his chances of the tower falling, he knew that he had to figure out the secret to the game.

As his fingers hovered closely to the blocks, the answer suddenly came to him.

"That's it!" the spirit gasped silently as his eyes widened slightly. "That's the answer!" With complete confidence he pressed one of the blocks.

Clunk.

The Reaper jumped and snapped his head about as one of the platforms shattered, the claw releasing Seto's right leg.

"Oh!" Ryou gasped. "Y-you got it!"

Yami smiled, knowing that his hunch was correct. "I've learned the secret of this game, Reaper," he announced. "When Jenga is played normally, players tend to tap blocks to get a feel for which are loose enough to be safely removed." His eyes narrowed slightly. "This game initially threw me off because of how it didn't seem have any set pattern, and when you touched a block it disappears, so you can't get a feel for it that way." He paused then smirked. "But that isn't quite the case. You CAN get a feel for which blocks are the ones to press even without touching them. Each block slightly varies in temperature, and the ones that are warmest are the ones you have to press!"

"T-temperature?" Ryou blinked. "The blocks have a temperature?"

"I didn't notice it right away because the blocks disappear the instant you touch them," Yami explained as he crossed his arms, his eyes slightly narrowing. "But then I noticed how you hesitated before touching any of the blocks each turn, and how you quickly learned which exact blocks to press. When I remembered how the normal game was typically played I got suspicious." His expression grew more to his normal confidence, his smirk smug. "When I held my hands close to the tower I noticed the faint heat radiating from them that was easy to overlook."

"... You can feel the magical aura coming from each block?" The Reaper's eyes narrowed as he looked at Yami. "But how, you're just a human... you shouldn't be able to-," the Reaper paused as his eyes fell on the Millennium Puzzle, and then made a face. "- Oh."

"You know about the Millennium Items?" Yami asked, immediately noticing the reaction and realization his opponent had.

"Of course," the Reaper replied. "I know everything about the items; their creation, their use, their very reason for existence... and now I know why you can feel the magic."

The ancient spirit's eyes widened at that, incredulous. The Reaper claimed to know all about the Millennium Items. If this was true, could this be a chance for him to find out answers that he had been looking for since he first awakened?

"Um, it's still your turn," the Reaper pointed out, interrupting the spirit's thoughts. He grinned, slightly. "Let's see if you've figured it out as well as you say you have."

Yami blinked then nodded, shaking off his previous thoughts. He couldn't let himself get distracted. While finding out answers about himself were important to him, they weren't as important as Seto's life. "Right, I still have six more choices to make," he agreed, regaining his focus as he reached his hands out close to the tower.

Slowly he moved his fingers over the tower's surface, careful not to touch any of them. While his first choice selected one of the Reaper's pillars, and there was only two left to choose, there were more warm blocks than he anticipated, and most of them were poised in bad positions. He had to choose carefully, both so that he could his six selections without making the tower fall, and to make sure that he selected the last two remaining pillars instead of one of his friends.

Carefully Yami made his six selections in his mind, setting up a course of action, before setting it in motion with the press of a block.

A tile disappeared on the ceiling.

"Hm," the Reaper quirked an eyebrow.

Yami noted this before he moved on, pressing yet another block, concentrating with a whole heart on the game before him.

Another tile disappeared.

Yami chose another block he had previously selected, noting with slight frustration that yet another empty tile disappeared. He quickly cleared his mind, however, as he couldn't afford to loose his concentration now.

Ryou held his breath as he watched, shaking slightly. He didn't know what to say; he might distract Yami and shatter his concentration.

Just as the spirit reached out to select another block he felt something slightly different about it, something beyond temperature that flickered through his body like a tiny shock of electricity before it was gone along with the block.

Clunk.

A platform shattered as a claw released Seto's other leg, the young CEO dangling by a claw clutching the right side of his body.

Ryou let out a cry of joy as he clapped his hands together.

Yami couldn't help but smile. Just one more pillar to go and then Seto was free.

The Reaper fidgeted, watching Yami intently.

Confidently Yami reached out to make his next selection, knowing that the odds were better in his favor now. However he instantly went tense as a tremor ran through the tower.

Thankfully the tower didn't fall, but the selection merely removed another blank tile.

The Reaper looked rather nervous, claws clenching and unclenching repeatedly.

Undaunted, the spirit reached out to make his final selection but hesitated just before touching the block. That spark he had felt just before he removed the last pillar couldn't have been coincidence. Maybe, just like the warmth he had felt from the block, that spark was also something that he didn't notice until he knew what to look for.

If he didn't choose wisely, the tower would fall, and either Ryou or Mokuba would also fall. The tower was already dangerously unstable, and virtually every block for him to pick next would likely cause it to all come crashing down again. His current selection was the least likely to unbalance the tower further, but his instincts told him for certain that the block that his fingers hovered over would be the wrong choice.

"You can do it, other me," Yugi said, offering his dark all the support he could. "Just trust in yourself."

"I know," Yami answered silently so only his light would hear. Steeling himself, the spirit made his choice, and took a risk. He reached out and pressed a block at the very bottom of the tower where there were only two left supporting it, knowing that if his instincts were wrong, it would fall for certain.

Clunk.

Yami held his breath.

The Reaper flinched and didn't bother to look up as the final platform shattered and the statue released Seto. The room shimmered before reverting to an ordinary basement, the statue and panels gone as the young CEO hit the carpeted floor a bit roughly.

"Eee-!" Ryou gasped as he fumbled, finding himself standing on the floor, then dropped to his knees and sighed with relief.

"You did it!" Yugi cheered.

Seto moaned, twitching, before he curled up on his side on the floor.

"M-Mokuba?" Ryou knelt by the younger Kaiba brother, checking to make sure he was all right as he had been silent the entire game.

Yami was about to speak, but was interrupted as Mokuba let out a cry and suddenly sat up, his expression panicked. "What-?!" the spirit gasped as he whipped around to see the panicked younger Kaiba.

Ryou yelped and scrambled back, hands raised defensively to shield himself from the hysterical Kaiba brother.

"What happened?" Yami asked as he looked to Ryou, but didn't move closer, as he had to be sure that the Reaper wouldn't be a sore loser and steal Seto again anyway.

The Reaper slowly backed away from Yami, watching him intently, before his eyes drifted towards Mokuba. "..."

"I d-don't know! I t-touched him and he screamed!" Ryou cried.

Mokuba panted as he stared straight ahead, his eyes wide and clouded, before they slowly cleared. He started to calm as he saw his living room full of light and people he knew, particularly his big brother, until he noticed the Reaper.

The Reaper tensed, then looked as if he were about to bolt.

Instantly Mokuba recoiled with another scream as he held his arms up, as if trying to shield himself "GET AWAY FROM ME!" he shrieked, absolutely terrified.

"M-Mokuba, calm down!" Ryou knelt back down by the young boy once he was sure he wouldn't be lashed at. "He's... he's more afraid of you than you are of him!"

"Keep it away!" Mokuba cried as he fumbled back, his eyes never looking away from the Reaper. "KEEP IT AWAY!"

"Mokuba?" Yami gasped then quickly grew angry, and whipped around to face the Reaper. "You... what did you do to him?" he demanded. Something terribly traumatic had to have happened to Mokuba for him to react so strongly, especially with Seto so close by.

"What did I do-!?" the Reaper sputtered. "He's the one that attacked ME!"

"What?" Yami blinked, not expecting that, nor how wary the Reaper seemed of Mokuba. As he thought of it, the Reaper did seem to be looking at the young Kaiba oddly before the game started as well.

The Reaper looked about to say something when he tensed slightly as Mokuba darted past him, hurrying towards Seto while keeping enough distance between him and the creature.

"He's not much of a Reaper, is he?" Ryou muttered to Yami, under his breath. "I mean, he's scary from afar but when you get closer, he's really not that vicious at all."

Yami nodded. It seemed that the Reaper only wanted to scare them away rather than actually hurt them. Still it didn't excuse what had been done.

"Come on, let's check Kaiba," the spirit said as he hurried over to join Mokuba in going to Seto.

Ryou nodded and followed Yami, glancing nervously at the Reaper.

Mokuba ran over to Seto's side, falling to his knees so he could be right beside his brother. "Niisama!" he called as he gently shook Seto's side. "Niisama! Please wake up!"

Seto moaned softly, then blinked blurrily as his eyes slowly opened. He looked dazed and confused, uncertain of his surroundings or if he was even awake.

The Reaper grunted and glowered at the group before backing away towards the shadows.

"Niisama, are you okay?" Mokuba asked, lowering his voice to a more normal tone as he watched his brother start to come around.

"... What the hell is going on?" Seto grumbled, blinking slowly as his eyes started to focus. He fumbled to sit up, shuddering slightly. "I... feel nauseous..."

"Niisama!" Mokuba cried, incredibly relieved that his older brother was okay enough to act like his normal grouchy self, and lunged to hug Seto tightly.

Seto gasped, then stared at Mokuba before he returned the hug, a bit uncertain. "Mokuba...?"

The Reaper continued to back up, watching the teenagers as he neared the shadows.

Yami sighed softly, relieved as well, before he turned to face the retreating Reaper. "I don't know what Heishin hopes to gain from Kaiba, but you can tell him that he will not get it or Kaiba!" he proclaimed angrily as he pointed at the Reaper.

The Reaper paused and stared at Yami, hesitating, before he shook his head. "You should not trifle with Master Heishin. He can get... angry."

"I can take any challenge that comes my way," Yami retorted, full of confidence. "It doesn't matter who or where it comes from."

The Reaper made a face at that and continued to back up slowly before he suddenly whirled and disappeared in to the shadows.

"... Was he for real?" Ryou mused, curiously.

"Ugh..." Seto rubbed his back, flinching, before he looked up sharply at the sound of hurried footsteps. "What NOW?!"

At that moment, the basement door flew open as Jonouchi kicked it with all his might.

"Where is that bastard!?" Jonouchi growled. "Where'd that Reaper go?"

"And the dog barks..." Seto grumbled, holding his head as if he had a headache.

"Yugi! You won!" Anzu ran up, gasping for breath, before she smiled brightly. "And the mansion's back to normal too!"

"Everyone!" Yami gasped at the sight of Jonouchi as well as the rest of his missing friends. "You're all alright!"

"Are you okay, Niisama?" Mokuba asked, very concerned, as he reached out to touch his brother's arms.

"... Just a minor headache." Seto sighed.

"What'd you say?!" Jonouchi whipped about and shook his fist at Seto. "Did you just call me a dog again!?"

"Hm, a bit slow on the take today." Seto muttered, chuckling quietly.

"Hey, I just helped save yer damn life!" Jonouchi snarled. "Can't ya show any appreciation at all!?"

"You can't even save yourself. How could you save me?" Seto sneered, a bit weakly.

"Hey!" Mokuba protested angrily, glaring at Jonouchi. "Don't yell at my Niisama! He's been through a lot more than you have!"

"What!? I was almost drowned in a room of blood!" Jonouchi snapped. "He's just been hanging from a friggin' statue all day!"

"What ARE you babbling about?" Seto quirked an eyebrow, glowering.

"You don't know what all that Reaper did to my Niisama!" Mokuba retorted, fiercely protective of his big brother.

Seto blinked slowly and looked at Mokuba, then averted his gaze to the floor. His eyes looked rather tired and weary, his eyes slightly dull. However, Mokuba and Jonouchi were too busy arguing to notice.

"You don't know what that Reaper did to ME!" Jonouchi jerked a thumb at his chest.

Yami blinked at the argument, but decided not to interfere, only sighing instead. Despite how he didn't like to see them fight, it was, oddly enough, a welcome sight in this situation, simply because of all they had gone through. Although, as he paused to note how Seto was acting, he couldn't help but wonder if the CEO was putting up more of a front than normal.

"Ugh," Anzu made a disgusted face, then sighed and shook her head before she paused to look at Yami. She blinked slowly, noting his gaze at Seto, then pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"It couldn't have been all THAT much since you're still barking like a b-er, mutt!" Mokuba retorted, remembering that Seto wouldn't like it if he swore, regardless if Jonouchi deserved it or not.

"Geez!" Jonouchi grumbled. "You sound just like a mini friggin' Kaiba!"

Mokuba crossed his arms and smirked in a manner that made him look a lot like his brother. "Thank you for the compliment," he returned cheekily.

"Yugi?" Ryou looked up, ignoring the argument.

"What is it, Bakura?" Yami blinked at his friend.

"Do... do you think that Reaper could come back?" Ryou asked, nervously. "Once he's recovered?"

Yami made a face at that as he discreetly glanced over at Seto and Mokuba. It was very likely that the Reaper would return at some point, but it wasn't something that either of the Kaiba brothers would want to hear said, even if they most likely already suspected it themselves.

"Whaaaaaat?!" Jonouchi whipped about to stare at Yami. "Ya mean he ESCAPED?!"

"Eeep?" Ryou jumped and looked at Jonouchi, then itched his chin. "Actually, he just... left..."

"WHAT?!" Jonouchi cried. "But he could come back! How could you let him go!?"

"That Reaper needed a good ass kicking for scaring us like that!" Honda grunted as he smacked a fist into his palm.

"Well..." Yami began, feeling uneasy. He wasn't even sure if the Reaper was real, as everything in the house when altered seemed real and solid enough despite obviously being an illusion. Chances were that the Reaper could've been just the representation of whoever was fulfilling Heishin's orders.

"Alright, that's enough." Anzu stomped her foot, hands on her hips. "We've been through enough already! We don't need you fussing at Yugi about whether or not he beat up the Reaper! He won the game... that's ENOUGH."

"Ack?" Jonouchi blinked, then scowled slightly. "But..."

"But nothing!" Anzu growled. "We've been through enough for today! What we need now is to change Kaiba's bandages, get something to eat, then relax for the rest of the day!"

"I agree," Mai smirked. "I could use a bubble bath."

"No one's touching my bandages," Seto grumbled as he crossed his arms, walking towards the door. "I will, however, agree that food is a good idea."

Mokuba quickly rose to his feet to stand beside his big brother. "But Niisama, are you sure it's okay?" he asked, worried.

"It's okay," Seto replied, rather tensely. "I keep telling everyone it's not a big deal."

"I seem to remember you saying something like that before, Kaiba," Yami suddenly said as he crossed his arms, giving his rival a piercing gaze.

Seto stopped short, his face tinting bright red. He remembered all too vividly the entire situation back in his bedroom, when Yami had pinned him to the bed and rather forcibly bandaged him. "You wouldn't dare." he said under his breath, low enough for only Yami to hear.

"Wouldn't I?" Yami returned challengingly, his voice low enough that only Seto would hear him. A smug smirk was on his face, much like the one he wore when he had the upper hand in duels.

"... I'll do it myself," Seto sighed, exasperated as he tried to will away the blush to his cheeks.

"Good," Yami smirked victoriously.

Seto glowered, pouting slightly as he stomped for the stairs.

Jonouchi glowered, wanting to continue the argument, then sighed and shrugged before heading towards the door. "I could go for a burger."

"I'll second that," Honda agreed, despite how he still wanted to clobber the Reaper, and followed up the stairs. Mai simply shrugged, following the boys up the stairs.

Ryou followed quietly, casting Yami an apologetic look for having started the final argument in the first place.

Yami just smiled back at Ryou, silently letting his friend know that it was okay, before he too followed.

"Anzu?" Mokuba suddenly asked as he took Anzu's hand before she went with the others upstairs. He spoke lowly, so that no one else would hear him speak. "Could you wait a minute? I want to talk to you." He then glanced at the others, making sure they didn't notice.

Anzu stopped and looked at Mokuba, nodding slightly. She watched the others leave before she turned to face the young Kaiba. "Of course, Mokuba."

Mokuba looked at Anzu before lowering his gaze. "Anzu... please don't tell anyone what you saw earlier," he asked softly, his voice and expression solemn. "I don't want anyone to know about the painful sacrifices my Niisama has made for me... They're too terrible."

Anzu nodded, her expression turning just as solemn as Mokuba's. "Of course. No one has any business knowing what... we saw."

Mokuba nodded then forced a faint smile. "Thank you, Anzu," he said softly. He then let go of the teenaged girl and darted past her up the stairs, wanting to catch up to Seto as quickly as possible.

Anzu watched Mokuba run up the stairs, her expression still rather solemn. She waited a moment before letting out a soft sigh and headed towards the stairs.

However, she stopped short when she noticed something rather particular about Mokuba's shadow.

For just a moment, the briefest of glimpses out of the edge of her vision, it seemed bigger than it should. It was almost as if it was someone else's shadow, one belonging to a tall man rather than a little boy. But just as quickly as it was noticed, it was gone, and Mokuba's shadow once again looked like it should.

Anzu blinked repeatedly before she rubbed her eyes and looked again. After a moment of confusion, she shook her head and sighed. Then, she hurried up the stairs to catch up with the others.


	13. Epilogue

Author's Notes: Yaoi hintings! I think I've said everything in the notes of the previous chapter! Anyway, enjoy! We hope that you've enjoyed our first epic Yu-Gi-Oh story! Happy Halloween!

We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters from the anime.

---- 

Fallen Star 

--- 

by Neon Tiger (Mouko) and Yuki Ryu 

-- 

Epilogue 

----

Seto grunted as he slowly brushed his teeth, glaring irritably at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a soft, silk button up gray shirt with black boxers. The shirt was only half done, ending just above his stomach so that the bandages could be seen. He had changed them, just as Yami had wanted, but he had to admit his injuries felt much better with medicine and clean bandages on them.

The brunette flinched as he continued to brush his teeth, his eyes narrowing. He had no idea how to take what had happened, what he saw in his memories, or the Reaper of Cards itself. Was it all a huge hallucination or perhaps a very elaborate plot, just like the one the Big Five had concocted? But then, how could it have happened in his house?

He had dismissed all of the servants after the entire Pegasus ordeal, keeping only those who he was absolutely certain had loyalty to him and no one else. All of the security systems had been made automatic, with only him or Mokuba possessing the knowledge of the password. No one could have gotten in to set up any virtual reality systems!

Could it have really happened? And, in that regard, had he really existed in the past?

Seto shivered and shook his head violently. No, he couldn't have. If he had...

Then his visions would be true.

The young CEO closed his eyes as he pondered that. The Seto he had seen in those images was weak and pathetic; a high priest used him like a puppy dog, doing as he was told regardless of what happened to him. And he had paid a very high price for it.

Seto opened his eyes again and glared at his reflection. Everything about those visions upset him; his past self humiliated him completely with his behavior, even though he had eventually gained a sliver of a backbone once that 'Heishin' was out of the way.

"I shouldn't think like this... it can't be real." Seto thought, then shivered and resumed brushing his teeth, realizing he had stopped to think. If that were his past self, though it couldn't possibly be true, as magic did NOT exist, that would also mean that he and the Pharaoh...

He and Yami...

Seto swallowed hard, then sputtered as he accidentally swallowed toothpaste. The brunette bent over the sink, spitting out the toothpaste and gagging before filling up a small cup with water and gargling it to remove the hideous taste.

The young CEO looked back up and wiped at his mouth, narrowing his eyes once more. "It doesn't matter," he thought. "It's not true... none of it is true. It's just more mind games. Just a sick mind game."

With that decided, Seto turned and stormed out of the bathroom to enter his bedroom. With a sigh, he stretched lazily and walked towards his large, comfortable looking bed.

The CEO paused to look down at his bed, and then peered around suspiciously. Slowly, he knelt down and lifted up the blanket so he could look under the bed. Immediately realizing what he had done, Seto released the blanket with a yelp and scowled.

"Don't be a fool!" he hissed, to himself. "Nonsense... utter nonsense."

The brunette slowly climbed in to his bed, lifting the covers so that his lithe form could slip underneath, and then settled down. He stared at the ceiling as he lay there, watching the shadows with an almost casual interest that belied his unwanted thoughts.

"I'll... have the mansion searched in the morning," he thought after a moment, nodding slightly. "Just to make sure there aren't any projectors hidden anywhere."

Suddenly there came a knock at the door, the soft sound interrupting the CEO's thoughts, as the quiet of the room made the noise even louder.

"Ah? Come in." Seto sat up, blinking slowly as he peered at the door.

The door opened a crack, allowing a certain young boy with long wild black hair to peer inside, unusually hesitant. Mokuba paused for a moment before stepping inside, fidgeting slightly. He was wearing a pair of white pajamas with a Blue-Eyes White Dragon print, the overall affect making him look very adorable. "I hope I'm not disturbing you, Niisama..." he said timidly, one hand still on the door in case his big brother wanted him to leave.

"Of course not, Mokuba," Seto smiled slightly as he moved to sit on the edge of his bed. "Is something wrong?"

Mokuba hesitated a moment before he shook his head. "It's nothing, Niisama," he said softly. "I just... I wanted to make sure that you were okay... I mean..." he trailed off, reluctant to bring up what happened earlier.

Seto looked at Mokuba before patting the bed next to him: an open invitation for the younger Kaiba.

Mokuba recognized the invitation immediately, and closed the door before eagerly moving to accept it, shuffling over to the bed so he could sit down next to his brother.

Seto moved to wrap an arm around Mokuba, a display of affection that he showed only when the two were alone, before smiling slightly. "It's been a rough day."

"Uh huh," Mokuba nodded as he leaned into his brother and then wrapped his arms around Seto's waist to hug him tightly.

"I suppose, if you're feeling uncomfortable, you could stay in my room for the night," Seto said, though it was painfully obvious in his tone that it was for more his benefit than Mokuba's.

Mokuba noticed the tone, but acted as if he hadn't, instead smiling brightly as he hugged Seto even more fiercely. "Thank you, Niisama," he said, his voice slightly muffled due to how his face was buried in his brother's chest.

Seto nodded, stroking Mokuba's hair gently, before he made to lie down in bed. He pulled Mokuba with him and tucked them both in with his blanket, grunting, before he got comfortable and went still.

Mokuba snuggled close to Seto, getting comfortable as well, as he enjoyed being with his big brother. "Niisama..." he mumbled and closed his eyes.

Seto sighed, resting his head on his arm as the other hand gently stroked Mokuba's hair, very assuring. He enjoyed his brother's closeness, reminding him where he was and who he was. More importantly, it made the shadows seem far less intimidating.

Mokuba sighed as he enjoyed his brother's warmth and the soothing fingers running through his hair. He always felt better when he was with Seto, no matter what the circumstance. However lingering dark thoughts and worries gnawed at him, causing him to open his eyes. "Niisama..." he began hesitantly, his voice soft. "Are you... sure you're completely alright now?"

"Hmm?" Seto peered down at Mokuba. He was, in fact, not all right; however, he wouldn't bother Mokuba with such worries. "... I'm well enough. A bit exhausted, but that's to be expected."

Mokuba glanced at the bandages on his brother's stomach before he nodded. "If you say so, Niisama," he said as he closed his eyes again. He had a feeling that Seto wasn't being completely honest with him; he always had a feeling about when his brother was hiding something from him, but he wouldn't press the issue and possibly upset his big brother.

"How about you?" Seto asked at length, still stroking Mokuba's hair.

Mokuba paused, finding himself unable to think of anything to say right away. In all honestly he had been very badly shaken up by what happened earlier. Between how bad off Seto had been the past few days, including even before the Reaper incident when his brother had been horribly terrified by something he never explained, and then Seto being taken by the Reaper to be undoubtedly tortured in the dark, how could he not be troubled? What was happening to his Niisama? Had it been building to what happened with the Reaper earlier and it was done now, or was there going to be more for them to worry about ahead? What if it was even worse next time, and Seto...?

Seto blinked as Mokuba hesitated, still stroking the boy's hair gently.

Mokuba shook his head slightly, to dispel those thoughts and his brother's worry. No, it was best if he didn't bother Seto with his worry. If Seto didn't think he needed to know, then he didn't need to know.

Just like the photos...

With a soft sigh Mokuba buried his face deeper into his brother's chest. "I'm tired...," he mumbled. Truthfully he did feel tired, although more emotionally than physically.

"Mmm, so am I." Seto muttered, his eyes closing. "Very tired."

"Mmm hmm...," Mokuba sighed softly. What could he do aside from try and not think about it? If he pressed the subject, even if it was because he was scared to death something was wrong with Seto that he seemed helpless to stop, all it would do would just upset his older brother. And he didn't even want to think about what had happened while in the shadows with the Reaper. Even now he could still vividly remember just how he felt... so horribly empty... as if the shadows had tried to steal every part of him... and...

Seto ran his fingers through Mokuba's hair, sighing softly. He wasn't sure what to say or even think, his mind one big torrent of nonsense and emotions that he could barely think of anything else.

A tremor went through the younger boy's body, causing him to notice how his eyes were starting to sting. "Stupid!" he thought angrily as he tried to hide how he was feeling from Seto, lowering his head so that his face wasn't touching his brother anymore, lest any moisture was felt. He shouldn't be thinking about that, even if it was one of the most terrifying things he had ever been through. The Reaper undoubtedly did things that were much, much worse to Seto. He had to be strong for his brother and not upset him. Seto suffered through so much for him... it was only fair that he do the same.

"Mokuba?" Seto asked, his voice concerned. "Is something wrong?"

Mokuba shook his head, trying to calm himself while feeling upset that he was upsetting his brother. "It's nothing, Niisama...," he said quietly, trying to keep his voice from cracking. He couldn't help but feel ashamed as he kept his face hidden. Why couldn't he stop crying? Why couldn't he be as strong as his big brother?

Why did he always seem to sacrifice Seto's happiness for the sake of his own?

"Mokuba, look at me." Seto moved his hand to touch his brother's cheek.

Mokuba's breath caught in his throat at that, his eyes widening slightly. Another tremor ran up his spine as he could feel his brother's hand on his cheek, and he knew that there was no way Seto wouldn't feel the tears there. With a thick swallow, he tried to calm himself, and reluctantly looked up, trying desperately to hide how ashamed he felt at his own weakness.

Seto's expression was soft and tender, his hand gently touching Mokuba's cheek. "If there's something wrong, you can tell me."

Mokuba looked at his brother's face, so gentle and loving. Even after everything that happened, all Seto could think about was how his little brother was feeling.

More tears welled up in the young boy's eyes as his heart ached painfully. How could he keep being such a burden for Seto? How could he dare to keep being so selfish?

A sob escaped Mokuba before he could stop it. "I'm sorry!" he cried. "I'M SORRY!"

Seto's eyes widened slightly. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

Mokuba couldn't take it anymore. All he did was ruin Seto's life; his brother made so many sacrifices, too many to count, and all for him. And he couldn't do ANYTHING in return except be a worthless little crybaby.

"I'M SORRY!" he practically bawled as he shoved himself away from Seto and fumbled to his feet off the bed. He had to get away. He didn't deserve to be with someone as wonderful as his brother when he was so insignificant and greedy, like a parasite.

Mokuba didn't get far.

Seto snatched Mokuba's arm and tugged him back, pulling him into a tight (but gentle) hug. He sat up, Mokuba haphazardly in his lap, and kept his arms wrapped firmly around his younger brother.

A yelp that broke off in a hiccup escaped the younger Kaiba's throat as Seto stopping him from leaving startled him. More tears came, unable to be stopped, and Mokuba couldn't help but struggle to get away, albeit weakly. "I'M SORRY! _I'M SORRY!_" he wailed. He shouldn't be anywhere near Seto, and yet he couldn't even find the strength to run away.

"I don't know what you're apologizing for...," Seto muttered, his grip still firm. "But don't. You have nothing to be sorry over."

Another sob escaped Mokuba before he went limp, surrendering to his brother's hold, as he knew that he didn't have the strength or willpower to escape Seto's arms. "Ni-Niisama..." he whimpered, his voice shaking as much as the rest of his body was. "I... I..." He tried to say something, tried to protest that he didn't deserve to be Seto's brother, but all that came out was another heart-wrenching sob.

"Mokuba," Seto tightened his grip, pressing his cheek to Mokuba's forehead. "I don't know what prompted this outburst, but I want you to remember one thing. You are very important to me."

Mokuba's jaw quivered as he bit his lip, and forced himself to speak. "I..." he began, but his words were choked off by emotion. A more violent shudder went through his body as he forced himself to speak in spite of the state he was in. "... I know that... I... I've always..." Again his voice failed him, just reinforcing how weak he truly was. Viciously he tried to get rid of his tears by wiping them off on his sleeves, angry with himself, but still more came to replace them.

"Then nothing else matters, does it?" Seto quirked a smile. "As long as we have each other, the world around us can go to hell."

"Nii... Niisama..." Mokuba whimpered. He couldn't help himself as he lunged to grab his brother in a tight hug as he buried his face in his brother's chest and cried out all of his frustration, sorrow, and self-loathing.

Seto said nothing, still holding Mokuba tight, and started to rock his little brother as he let him sob out his pent-up stress.

The Kaiba brothers remained that way for a good while, neither speaking as the younger cried and the older comforted him with unwavering support and understanding. After a while Mokuba's sobs finally died down as he exhausted himself and ran out of tears. He remained quiet, however, save for an occasional hiccup and sniffle, as he held onto Seto for dear life.

Seto continued to rock Mokuba, even after his tears stopped. He didn't know what had caused the outburst, but it didn't really matter. Though, he would have liked to know who put such thoughts in Mokuba's head so he could make them regret it.

"Niisama..." Mokuba finally said, his voice quiet and wavering. He sniffled and wiped his nose off on his sleeve, his gaze aimed downward. "I... I'm sorry..."

"I told you. There's nothing to apologize for," Seto murmured, his voice soft and soothing.

"Yes there is...," Mokuba whimpered, still so ashamed. "I... Niisama... you... you keep making... all these sacrifices... all for my sake... and I...," He paused to swallow thickly, his red eyes stinging despite the fact that he couldn't cry anymore. "I... I just... I'm just... I can't..." He couldn't even put into words just how worthless he was, or how much he didn't deserve Seto to be his brother.

Seto blinked at that, then shook his head. "Mokuba, enough. I know you'd do anything for me in a heartbeat... just because you haven't had a chance doesn't mean you wouldn't if given the opportunity. I know that and you know that."

"But that's just it!" Mokuba wailed as he covered his face with his hands. "I CAN'T! I can never do ANYTHING to make it up to you, Niisama! Everything that's happened... there's something really wrong going on... and I can't help you! No matter how hard I try I can't do anything for you, Niisama!"

"You can be there for me." Seto's voice sounded rather choked despite his attempt to sound casual.

Mokuba blinked slowly as he noticed how Seto's voice sounded in spite of his emotional state. He closed his eyes again, feeling just terrible. There was no doubt now that he had upset his brother with his outburst. "I'm sorry..." he repeated, his voice soft and ashamed despite how he tried to hide it. "I didn't mean to upset you, Niisama... Not after everything you've been through..."

Seto furrowed his eyebrows, and then sighed heavily. "Don't apologize. I'm not made of glass... I've been through a lot worse than this and survived."

Mokuba nodded, opening his eyes a little, but didn't look up at his brother. "I know, Niisama... You're always so strong... stronger than anyone else in the world..."

"Hm, I wouldn't say that," Seto chuckled quietly. "But I've got a great support base."

Mokuba blinked at that and knew immediately that Seto was talking about him. A small giggled escaped him, in spite of himself, although it ended in a hiccup. He rested his cheek against Seto's chest and closed his eyes again. "Niisama, you're the greatest person in the world..."

"Behind every great person is someone helping them to be great." Seto replied, smirking.

Mokuba went silent at that for a bit. Even if his brother said that and meant it, he just couldn't quite believe it. What did he ever do that was of any help to his big brother? He would try and try, but in the end the most he could do was just be a cheerleader. "Niisama..." was all he could think to say.

"... You might not think it's much," Seto said, slowly and quietly. "But if I didn't have you there, ready to greet me whenever I get home from school or work... and ready to support me... then I don't think I'd be alive, let alone great."

"Eh?" Mokuba gasped, unable to help but look up at his brother with wide eyes, shocked by such a statement.

Seto simply looked at Mokuba, his expression serious.

"You... you can't mean that... Niisama...," Mokuba whispered softly, his voice wavering, as he was unable to look away from his brother's eyes. "You can do so much... all on your own... Even when we were little... when dad died... I... I couldn't do anything... and you did so much... for me..." His eyes welled up with moisture, as it seemed that his tears weren't all quite gone as he had thought.

"Do I look like I didn't mean it?" Seto quirked an eyebrow.

"N-no," Mokuba whimpered as he shook his head slightly. "But... you... you always make sacrifices for me... even ones that you won't tell me about... You always make sure that I'm happy... even when you're miserable..." He couldn't stop his lower lip from quivering slightly, or the tears that spilled from his eyes. Worst of all he was still unable to look away and hide them, or just trust his big brother's words like he always did.

"Do I look like I'd lie about something like that?" Seto tilted his head.

Mokuba finally closed his eyes and shook his head. "N-no... but...," He paused then opened his eyes to look at Seto, his voice dropping to a bear whisper. "I know about the photos..."

Seto's eyes widened slightly before he looked away. His face turned red as his stomach churned; there was no doubt in his mind which photos Mokuba meant. "... How?"

Seto's reaction only removed all doubt in Mokuba's mind, causing the young boy's chest to ache. He hadn't wanted to remind Seto about such an awful thing, but he did it anyway. How selfish could he be? "... The Reaper..." he whispered at last, knowing that he owed his brother the truth at least. "He showed them to me... and showed me... that Gozaburo blackmailed you...," his voice dropped down low, "... using me to force you."

"... So that's what happened," Seto muttered, then turned to look at Mokuba despite how much he wanted to curl up and die. "What did you think?"

Mokuba blinked at that, at first not sure what his brother meant, until he realized that Seto was referring to the photos. He sniffled; trying to hold back a sob, then fiercely hugged his big brother once again. "I think you're the absolute greatest person in the world! You don't deserve all the bad stuff that happened to you!" A soft sob escaped him, and he couldn't stop his next words despite how he tried. "...And I don't deserve a big brother as wonderful as you, Niisama..."

"Don't say that," Seto grunted as he held Mokuba. "Don't ever doubt how much I care about you. I don't care what that 'Reaper' said... everything I've done, I've done so you could be happy. Because you deserve to be happy. Remember that."

Mokuba nodded, trembling slightly. "I... I've never once doubted how much you love me, Niisama," he insisted, trying to make his voice stronger, to prove that he was speaking the truth. "Not even when the Reaper... no matter what the Reaper said... or what anyone said... I've never EVER doubted it! And I never will!"

"Good," Seto nodded sharply, then sighed and flopped down against the bed. "... The mansion isn't empty when you're here."

Mokuba blinked as he and Seto flopped back down onto the bed with him on top, then sighed softly and closed his eyes. "Niisama...," he whispered softly. "I love you, Niisama... more than anyone else in the world... No one will ever make me stop."

Seto nodded slowly as he reached up to play with Mokuba's hair idly. "I... feel the same way about you. Even if I can't say it when I want to."

Mokuba nodded as he snuggled up closely to his big brother. "I know, Niisama... I know."

Seto smiled softly as he closed his eyes again, sighing. He felt incredibly tired, emotionally and physically. He simply didn't have the energy to get up again. "... Perhaps we should declare tomorrow a Kaiba Brothers holiday."

Mokuba blinked at that, and couldn't help but smile as he wiped away the trails of tears on his cheeks. "Yeah... We could both stay home, skip school and work, and just do stuff together like we used to, ne, Niisama?" he asked, unable to help but feel better thanks to Seto, even if it had taken a while.

"Do we want pizza like last time or do you want something different?" Seto asked, his voice sounding rather groggy.

"Whatever you want is fine with me, Niisama," Mokuba yawned, feeling about ready to fall asleep now that his crying and Seto had managed to release a lot of his tension and stress.

"And some ice cream'd be nice," Seto mused, his voice growing softer and softer as his eyes grew clouded. "Though don't eat as much as last time... you'll get sick again."

"I won't, Niisama," Mokuba yawned again as his eyes fluttered closed. He felt so warm, inside and out, as well as comfortable lying on top of his big brother, that sleep was inevitable.

Seto simply mumbled a response, reaching to grab the blanket and tug it up over them before he flicked off the light.

Mokuba blinked his eyes open blurrily at the actions, but somehow the darkness didn't stir up the fear that it had earlier, not with Seto with him. He also noticed that his brother wasn't as tense as he had been previously. A sigh escaped the younger Kaiba, both of relief and contentment. He could believe his big brother's words now for certain. No matter what his fears were, and no matter what happened, so long as they were together everything was all right.

"I love you, Niisama," Mokuba whispered lovingly as he closed his eyes and snuggled as closely to Seto as possible.

Seto smiled softly, his hand slowly stroking Mokuba's hair as he slowly drifted asleep, the troubles of the day drifting away into the darkness.

"I love you too..."

--------------------

Yugi sighed as he all but fell onto his bed, idly casting a bleary glance at the alarm clock near his bed that informed him that it wouldn't be too long before sunrise came. "It's been a long night..." he mumbled, his voice muffled as his face was buried into the pillow. "I don't know how I'll be able to get up for school in..." He eyed his alarm again and let out a soft groan. "A couple hours."

"Indeed," Yami nodded as the image of his spirit appeared to sit at the end of the edge of the bed next to Yugi. "Perhaps you should skip school today."

"I shouldn't," the young boy muttered half-heartedly. "I mean... I've already been absent for a while for the tournament at Duelist Kingdom."

"Perhaps, but you should at least consider it should you not feel well later," Yami suggested, somewhat distracted by the thoughts of what occurred earlier.

"Maybe..." Yugi muttered, fumbling for the blanket before tucking himself in. After a few moments he noticed his dark looking off into the distance with a brooding look. He shifted to better look at his friend. "Yami?"

"Yes?" Yami still looked off into the distance.

"Are you thinking about Seto?" Yugi asked, curious despite fatigue.

"Yes, actually," Yami nodded as he glanced at his light.

"Do you think that Kaiba is Seto now after what happened tonight?" Yugi couldn't help but ask.

Yami didn't answer right away. "... I don't know," he admitted after a while.

Yugi blinked, noting the mood his dark was in. "Yami?"

"I don't know..." Yami couldn't help but sigh deeply. "It could have been a hallucination... or even an elaborate virtual reality simulation."

Yugi quirked an eyebrow, his expression dubious.

"... I more believe than disbelieve, if that's what you're thinking," Yami eyed his hikari. "But..."

"... But you don't want to get your hopes up." Yugi finished.

Yami simply nodded.

An uncomfortable silence reigned for a while as Yami sat silently, brooding. Yugi desperately tried to fight the fatigue that threatened to take him off to sleep, as he still felt like he should say something to comfort the ancient spirit.

"... I'm glad everyone made it through okay tonight..." Yugi muttered, unable to think of anything more than to change the topic. Perhaps he could lead it to something that would get his dark's mind off of Seto and the memories.

Yami nodded, his expression shifting so that it was hard, if a little distant still. "The others were lucky that the Reaper didn't harm them," he commented seriously. "Very lucky."

"Yeah... it scared me when the others were taken by the Reaper..." Yugi whispered softly as a far-off look came to his eyes.

"Especially when Anzu was taken, right?" Yami asked, almost casually.

"Yeah, especially when Anzu..." Yugi blinked repeatedly and blushed deeply. "Uh... well... I mean... I was worried about everyone... it's just I... well...!" he stammered, embarrassed.

"Relax, Yugi, I didn't mean to make it sound as if she were the only one you cared for," Yami chuckled quietly. "My point was that she is the one that you care the most for."

Yugi blushed deeply, but was too embarrassed to reply.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Yugi," Yami smiled at his light. "It's perfectly natural to be most worried about the one you love."

Yugi blushed all the more, not yet having been able to admit that to himself, let alone to anyone else.

"How long have you known Anzu?" Yami asked, deciding to change tactics slightly.

"Since we were kids..." Yugi muttered, his cheeks still pinked.

"And how long have you had these feelings for her?" Yami kept his tone deceptively casual.

Yugi squeaked a little and started to fidget. If anyone else had asked him about that he would have been overwhelmed and started stammering out denials, but the ancient spirit knew him all too well. "... U-um... s-since... since we... first met..." He couldn't help but blush even more because of his confession.

"Don't you think it's about time you let her know how you feel?" Yami tilted his head slightly.

"Uh... um... well... I..." Yugi stammered as he poked his fingers together.

"You know... you really should tell her how you feel about her... before you lose her for good," Yami said seriously, a slightly melancholy look appearing in his expression.

"... Yeah... I guess you're right..." Yugi said slowly as he vividly remembered the claws that dragged Anzu into darkness.

"Perhaps you should at least talk with her about it," Yami suggested, a thoughtful expression on his face, which hinted to his light that he was thinking about Seto again.

"I... I guess..." Yugi shifted slightly. "But I... I'm not sure what to tell her... or even how to do it or when."

"Well, I think you should follow your heart and do as it guides you," Yami said. "You'll know when the time is right to make your move."

"I guess you're right..." Yugi muttered, tilting his head slightly to look at Yami.

"Think of it as dueling...," Yami closed his eyes. "You must plan your method of attack... then strike when the moment is right, using magic cards such as flowers or candy to aid you. You will overwhelm all opposition, be it animal or human... physical or emotional."

"I never thought of it like that before..." Yugi blinked slowly.

The two lapsed into silence again, albeit a more comfortable one than before, as Yugi thought about the spirit's words and Yami gazed off into the distance thoughtfully.

After a while Yami turned to Yugi, wanting to give him another piece of advice he had thought of, but the words died before they were voiced as he noticed that his light had fallen fast asleep, too tied to remain awake any longer after the night's rigorous activities.

Yami decided to save his thoughts for another time as he smiled wistfully at the slumbering boy. He couldn't help but feel as if Yugi was a younger brother to him, one that he had to protect and help in any way possible.

The ancient Pharaoh wondered if perhaps it was better if he didn't try to remember, and just concentrated on his life now with Yugi and their friends.

However, a small part of him refused to just let the past, or Seto, go.

-----------------------------

_"Mnn..."_

_"Mmm... Are you comfortable like this...?"_

_Seto lifted his head as he opened his eyes. He was underneath a blanket with Yami, snuggling against him as they lay in the Pharaoh's personal garden under the stars. The night sky twinkled brilliantly, speckled with miniature diamonds. "Yes, my Pharaoh..."_

_"I'm glad..." Yami sighed softly, a content smile on his face. Beneath the blanket his arms lay resting upon his lover's waist, holding the young priest close. He then leaned over slightly to whisper in Seto's ear. "... I treasure these moments we spend together more than any other..."_

_"Mmmn," Seto closed his eyes again as he rested his head against Yami's shoulder, sighing. Around his neck, tingling quietly, was a beautiful golden amulet with a beautiful blue diamond and two fire opal feathers, which nestled pleasantly against his chest. The young priest slipped one hand up to hold the diamond almost possessively as he sighed again, completely at peace._

_Yami chuckled softly as he observed the action. "I'm also glad to see that you enjoy your gift so much," he smiled before he kissed his lover's cheek softly._

_"Yes," Seto opened his eyes to look at Yami, the twin blue orbs shimmering just as brightly as the diamond in his hand. "... I..."_

_Yami gazed lovingly into those brilliant spheres of blue, and slipped a finger up to place lightly onto Seto's lips, gently shushing his lover. "You don't have to thank me again," he said tenderly. "You've done that enough. Just enjoy it and all of my love..."_

_Seto's eyes softened slightly as he looked at Yami, then lightly kissed the finger covering his lips._

_Yami smiled once again and eagerly replaced that finger with his own lips._

_Seto moaned softly as he kissed Yami, moving closer as his fingers clutched the diamond ever tighter. He couldn't begin to describe how much Yami meant to him. He didn't feel smothered or constricted anymore, able to be himself as his true personality was allowed to flourish; for the first time, he almost felt whole. Almost..._

_"Seto... I love you... more than I could ever express...," Yami whispered tenderly once the kiss ended._

_"... Is that so?" Seto quirked a smirk, teasingly. "... Well, you're certainly doing a good job of it anyway..."_

_"I try," Yami chuckled softly._

_"Mnn," Seto blinked slowly before narrowing his eyes, his smirk widening. "... Would it be selfish of me to ask you to try again?"_

_"Not at all," Yami answered with a grin. He then leaned in to capture Seto's lips with his own once again._

_"Mmmmn...," Seto purred as he pressed closer still, then flinched as the diamond poked him slightly due to his intense grip. "Ooops..."_

_"Are you okay?" Yami asked, instantly concerned because of the kiss being so suddenly broken._

_"Heh...," Seto grinned sheepishly. "I poked myself on the diamond..." To show what he meant, Seto released his grip to display the palm of his hand, where a small cut dripped blood._

_Yami frowned, concerned, as he gently held his lover by the wrist of his injured hand. "You cut yourself too...," he pointed out quietly. "Please be more careful next time..." With that he kissed at the cut, gently cleaning the wound with soft licks._

_Seto watched, quietly, then sighed and glanced skyward. "... I suppose it's ironic... something beautiful can hurt you just as easily as anything else... it's probably safer to view them from afar, like the stars."_

_"... Seto...," Yami whispered before he wrapped his arms back around Seto's waist and pulled his lover a little closer._

_Seto glanced at Yami. "I wonder what'd happen if a star came to Egypt."_

_Yami looked at Seto before glancing up at the sky, a smile playing on his lips. "One already has," he answered._

_"Eh?" Seto looked at the sky, blinking. "Where?"_

_Streaking across the sky at that moment was a beautiful shooting star, leaving a brilliant glittering trail behind it for a few moments before it disappeared._

_"Oh!" Seto's eyes widened. "Beautiful!"_

_"Yes... but I meant one even more wonderful...," Yami whispered in Seto's ear as he held his lover close. "The one I'm holding right here in my arms... My Fallen Star..."_

_"Ah?" Seto's eyes widened as he glanced at Yami. "What...?"_

_Yami smiled tenderly at Seto. "To me it feels as if the Gods made you fall from the heavens just for me...," he whispered before he pressed a loving kiss onto his lover's lips._

_Seto 'mwerf'ed in response before melting into the kiss, his hands moving to touch Yami's shoulders gently._

_Yami's grin turned a bit mischievous once the kiss had ended. "Allow me to show my appreciation...," he whispered sensually._

_"Ah...!" Seto's cheeks tinted as he gasped for breath, staring at Yami with wide eyes. His eyes narrowed slightly before he leaned close to touch his lover's cheeks gently. "My Pharaoh... would you... say you love me again? I... it makes me feel so good to hear that..."_

_"I love you, Seto," Yami responded tenderly as he softly rubbed the young priest's back. "And I'll tell you that I love you however many times you want me to... and more... forever..."_

_"Mmmm," Seto purred as he nuzzled Yami, softly. "I like that... especially since you mean it..."_

_"Of course I mean it," Yami mumbled in Seto's ear before kissing him there. "I love you with all my heart and soul..."_

_"... And I love you," Seto flushed brightly, shivering as he pressed against Yami. "... Heart, soul, and body..."_

_Yami smiled at Seto before moving to pin his lover to the ground._

_There were no more words after that, only the sounds of love. Up in the sky the stars were the only ones to bear silent witness to the acts of the Pharaoh and his Fallen Star as they expressed their love to each other. A love that would last for all eternity._


End file.
